Jaune de Piscis: El Santo de las Bellas Rosas y la Justicia
by ZGMF-X13A Providence
Summary: Despues del a derrota de Loki uando todo parecia haber acabado para Afrodita de Piscis el nuevamente abre los ojos en un mundo totalmente nuevo. Ahi el conoce a un chico con grandes sueños y una gran determinacion. Esta es la historia de maestro y alumno y como Jaune Arc creara su destino como el sucesor de Piscis y como un Santo de Athena... (Posible Harem).
1. Chapter 1

**Prologo: Encuentro.**

 **-Asgard, (Después de la Batalla Contra Loki)-**

A veces el final de una historia puede llevar al inicio de otra historia.

Esta historia era una de esas.

El lugar donde nos encontramos ahora es Asgard, ubicado en el norte de Europa.

Este lugar una vez fue el escenario de una batalla entre los Santos de Athena y los God Warriors.

E inesperadamente… también el escenario de una segunda batalla entre los Santos de Athena y nuevos God Warriors.

Sin embargo aquí aquellos Santos que aparecieron para pelear… eran los Santos Dorados, los más poderosos del ejército de Athena… pero que a la vez habían muerto todos al sacrificar sus vidas.

Voluntad Divina. Quizás esa es la mejor palabra para explicar lo que sucedió.

Varias batallas continuaron con los Dorados peleando contra los God Warriors que estaban del lado de Andreas.

Los God Warriors caían derrotados pero igualmente los Dorados de alguna u otra forma terminaron siendo víctimas de Yggdrasill y a la vez siendo absorbidos por este.

Sin embargo debido a uno de los Santos fue que los Dorados no murieron al ser absorbidos por Yggdrasill.

Gracias a que Afrodita de Piscis había sido absorbido primero fue que los Santos Dorados pudieron sobrevivir.

Al final la derrota del Dios Loki había sido lograda cuando todos los Santos Dorados alcanzaron las Armaduras Divinas y unieron sus fuerzas para acabar con el mal.

La batalla había terminado pero con eso también… la vida que le había sido a los Santos Dorados había llegado a su fin.

Incluso el mismísimo Poseidón hizo conocer su presencia y les informo a los Dorados que el ayudaría a enviar sus Armadura a ayudar a los Santos de Bronce.

Asique por lo menos ellos se despedirían de Lyfia y de los demás habitante de Asgard.

Mu de Aries fue el primero en irse, aunque eso le quedaba bien si se consideraba que la casa de Aries que el protegía era la primera de todas.

Luego fueron Dohko de Libra y Shaka de Virgo los próximos en irse.

Seguidos fueron Milo de Escorpio y Camus de Acuario.

Entonces siguieron Shura de Capricornio y Aldebarán de Tauro.

Cada uno de esos Dorados solo dijeron unas pocas palabras de despedida, pero igual aquí no se necesitaban muchas palabras.

Sin embargo los próximos Dorados en irse…

"Para ser sincero me gustaría disfrutar un poco más del pueblo," Admitió Mascara de la muerte mientras se rascaba la parte de atrás de la cabeza, al parecer él no tenía ninguna vergüenza con decir aquellas palabras a pesar de la situación.

Sin embargo la mirada que le dio Afrodita de Piscis al Santo de Cáncer decía más que cualquier palabra.

"Uno debe retirarse con elegancia," Dijo a modo de reproche Afrodita de Piscis, quien procedió a agarrar a Mascara de la Muerte

Honestamente ya que todo estaba hecho y la batalla había sido ganada no había porque quedarse más a perder el tiempo… además no era como si realmente fuese posible disfrutar más tiempo entre los vivos.

Y así llevándose a Mascara de la Muerte con él, los Santos de Piscis y de Cáncer desaparecieron también de este mundo.

Después de él fueron Saga de Géminis y Aioros de Sagitario los siguientes en irse, y ahora los dos estaban en buenos términos habiendo hecho las paces con ese evento que llevo a muchos problemas posteriores.

Al final Aioria de Leo fue el último en desaparecer después de despedirse de Lyfia.

La historia de los Santos Dorados en Asgard había llegado a su fin… pero aquella Alma Dorada ardió al máximo y pudo traer un milagro.

Para uno de esos doce este no era un final, sino que un nuevo comienzo.

Ya que existía un lugar que necesitaba la ayuda de un Santo, y cuando el mundo necesitase la ayuda en contra de las fuerzas del mal… de alguna forma u otra los guerreros de la esperanza aparecerían.

 **-Remnant, (Un claro en un bosque)-**

Por otra parte nuestro escenario cambio drásticamente de un momento para el otro.

En un mundo donde los humanos existían pero que era radicalmente distinto a aquel mundo donde los Santos y los Dioses existían.

Para comenzar aquí no existían los Dioses que existían en el mundo original de los Santos ni tampoco el conocimiento del Cosmos.

Por otro lado la tecnología en este mundo era distinta, en algunos aspectos más avanzada que el del mundo de dónde venían los Santos pero en otros aspectos era menos avanzado.

Pero en general este no era un mundo para los Santos o un mundo donde un Santo debía existir de forma natural debido a la diferencia que existía entre dichos mundos.

Esa es la simple verdad: Los Santos no existen en Remnant.

Esa verdad iba a cambiar por alguna razón… o quizás porque Remnant necesitaba a un Santo para ayudar en alguna catástrofe o problema de gravedad que pudiese ocurrir.

Como sea lo primero era ver quien había sido el Santo que había llegado a Remnant.

Y así nuestra atención se centra en un claro en el bosque ubicado en alguna parte de Remnant, ese claro era un lugar puramente natural no tocado por las manos humanas y quizás lo más notable era el rio que se encontraba en medio.

En medio de ese lugar estaba… el Guardián de la Doceava Casa, Afrodita de Piscis.

Aun cuando la lógica decía que en Asgard era la última vez que el caminaría en el mundo de los vivos… Afrodita se encontraba respirando, señalizando que el una vez más vivía.

Durmiendo ahí en ese bosque con su angelical rostro teniendo una expresión de serenidad hacían de esa una escena cautivadora que solo funcionaba debido a la belleza de Afrodita.

Sus ropas eran esas ropas que el usaba cuando estaba en Asgard.

Su Armadura de Piscis había regresado adentro de su Pandora Box que había caído en el rio, quedando al fondo.

Durante varios minutos que luego se transformaron en horas el Santo de Piscis quedo ahí durmiendo un profundo sueño.

El forma de forma tan tranquila haciendo un movimiento de respiración tan poco notable que uno incluso hubiese pensado que Afrodita había muerto.

Pero él estaba vivo… y a punto de ser encontrado por una persona que eventualmente se volvería alguien importante en la vida del Santo de Piscis.

Esa persona era… un niño.

 **-Cinco Horas Después-**

Un niño estaba corriendo por un camino secreto por el bosque, un camino que llevaba directamente al claro donde se encontraba el dormido Santo de Piscis. Para ese niño ese lugar era un escondite secreto que sus hermanas mayores descubrieron y que se volvió en escondite secreto de él y todas sus hermanas.

Un niño de apenas cinco años…

El nombre de ese pequeño niño es… Jaune Arc. Un chico que no era exactamente normal ya que él era descendiente de una familia de héroes, pero fuera de eso él era un chico común y corriente que quizás era más amable que la mayoría de niños de su edad.

Aunque su anormal número de hermanas (7) era otra cosa inusual acerca de el pero a la vez algo que él consideraba como normal aun siendo el más joven de todos los hijos de sus padres.

Sin embargo para Jaune quien usualmente vivía una vida feliz y calmada con su familia y con sueños de algún día llegar a ser un Cazador… el día de hoy no era un día muy feliz que se diga.

Sus hermanas que habían ido a la escuela habían hecho amigas que finalmente terminaron invitando a casa.

Si bien eso no era un problema para Jaune, las cosas comenzaron a complicarse cuando sus hermanas le dijeron a Jaune que ellas no podían pasar tiempo con él porque ellas iban a jugar con sus amigas.

Para Jaune el hacer amigos era algo muy difícil por lo que él no tenía ninguno con excepción de sus hermanas. Y por eso un molesto y triste Jaune se fue al escondite secreto para pasar tiempo, aun cuando estuviese cerca el anochecer.

Jaune planeaba irse cuando comenzase a oscurecerse ya que como las amigas de sus hermanas estaban en casa nadie notaria que él se había ido, seguramente pensarían que él estaría en su habitación porque Jaune no era del tipo de chico que rompiese una promesa como la de no ir solo al escondite secreto.

Si bien su plan originalmente habría funcionado, una persona inesperada terminaría cambiando muchas cosas por el simple hecho de estar en el mismo lugar al que Jaune se dirigía.

"Finalmente…" Se escucha el suspiro de alivio de Jaune.

Si bien él se conocía de memoria el camino igual le daba un poco de miedo el caminar solo por ese camino que atravesaba el bosque.

Pero al llegar al final del camino Jaune pudo entrar al claro ya con intenciones de irse a nadar un rato en el rio para olvidarse de sus problemas.

Sin embargo él se iba a llevar una sorpresa.

Cuando Jaune entro al claro el noto a una persona estando inconsciente en medio del claro. Y si bien normalmente un niño estaría molesto de que una persona desconocida estuviese en su lugar secreto, para Jaune la emoción que el sintió en lugar de molestia fue… preocupación.

Jaune fue corriendo hacia donde se encontraba esa persona y grito…

"¡Señorita!" Lamentablemente Jaune había caído en un error un tanto común entre aquellos que veían a Afrodita de Piscis por primera vez.

Ese era un modo muy torpe de dar una primera impresión. Pero quizás así simplemente eran las cosas para alguien como Jaune Arc.

Además esos labios de Afrodita hacían que cualquiera pensase que se trataba de una mujer.

Y para la suerte de Jaune, el equivocarse en su género era algo a lo que Afrodita estaba tan acostumbrado que para este punto tenia cero efectos en él.

Su respuesta consecuentemente era una respuesta que el siempre daba para corregir ese mal entendido, aun estando medio dormido Afrodita supo que respuesta dar.

"No, estas equivocado," Fue la respuesta del semi-dormido Santo de Piscis, "Yo soy un hombre,".

Y para la mente infantil de Jaune esa admisión solo tuvo una reacción apropiada.

"¿¡Ehhh!?" Exclamo en sorpresa Jaune quien retrocedió unos pasos pero termino cayendo al suelo debido a que él no se podía creer lo que escucho.

Y aquel grito de parte de Jaune fue lo que pudo despertar a Afrodita.

Abriendo los ojos y mirando al cielo azul arriba fue lo primero que Afrodita vio junto con el acto reflejo de intentar levantarse… aunque eso no iba a ser tan fácil.

Afrodita sentía como cada musculo de su cuerpo protestaba sus movimientos. Clara señal de un cuerpo muy cansado que había sido llevado a su límite.

De hecho la única sensación comparable a tal tipo de dolor en su cuerpo fue cuando Shun de Andrómeda dio el ataque final en la Batalla de la Casa de Piscis al usar la **Nebula Storm (Tormenta Nebular)** para marcar el final de la vida de Afrodita.

E incluso ahí el dolor solo duro por unos momentos antes de morir a causa del daño que causo ese ataque.

Sin embargo ese dolor muscular solo hacia molesto el moverse, pero no imposible.

Asique ignorando el dolor Afrodita se levantó del suelo y miro a sus alrededores.

Él se encontraba en un claro en medio de un bosque, los bordes del claro estaban rodeados de árboles, un rio de agua cristalina atravesaba el claro… y un niño muy joven de cabello rubio y ojos azules vestido en camiseta blanca y unos pantalones cortos le estaba mirando a él con sorpresa.

Afrodita incuso pudo notar que en el fondo de ese rio que estaba en el claro se encontraba su Pandora Box. Solo bastaría con llamarla ahora que el sabia donde estaba.

Finalmente al confirmar que todo era real y no un sueño, en lugar de sorprenderse o preguntarse cómo era posible estar una vez más en el mundo de los vivos a pesar de los eventos de Asgard… en lugar de eso Afrodita únicamente dio un suspiro de resignación.

Ya esta era la tercera vez que el regresaba a la vida por lo que la sorpresa no era tan fuerte como en la segunda ocasión… ¿Aunque si no era Odín entonces que otra deidad hubiese le resucitado ahora?

Asique entonces Afrodia decidió tratar de entender mejor su situación y quizás encontrar donde el estaba.

' _Esto definitivamente no es Asgard…'_ Dedujo al instante Afrodita con solo ver sus alrededores y sentir que no hacia frio.

Claramente este claro en medio del bosque no podía pertenecer al clima del norte de Europa que era el indicado para un lugar como Asgard.

El clima era ni muy caluroso ni muy frio, por lo que no se trataba de Asgard pero a la vez Afrodita no podía usar ese clima para identificar en que parte del mundo él se encontraba.

Como descifrar por sí mismo donde estaba sin ninguna ayuda era algo imposible incluso para un Santo Dorado, Afrodita decidió aprovechar que había alguien junto a él.

"Oye niño," Dijo Afrodita, quien enfoco su atención en Jaune por primera vez, "¿En qué parte de Europa nos encontramos?".

Sin embargo la respuesta de Jaune fue… una cara de confusión.

"¿E-uro-pa?" Repitió Jaune siendo que era la primera vez que el había escuchado esa palabra, "No sé dónde queda eso, y mi nombre es Jaune,".

Pero esa respuesta solo hizo que Afrodita se sorprendiese un poco… para después de darle una mirada de lastima a Jaune.

' _¿Ni siquiera sabe el nombre de un continente? Incluso niños de zonas pobres lo saben…'_ Dijo mentalmente el Santo de Piscis.

Fue en ese momento que Afrodita comenzó a sospechar que quizás algo realmente raro estaba ocurriendo.

Para comenzar con solo una mirada Afrodita pudo notar que Jaune no era un chico de una zona muy pobre…

"En ese caso Jaune, ¿Puedes decirme en que continente nos encontramos?" Y como si nada el Santo de Piscis hizo una pregunta que causaría que muchos fuesen vistos con ojos raros.

Sin embargo Jaune se estaba preocupando porque él creía que ese hombre que parecía mujer se había golpeado en la cabeza o algo así que le causo olvidar cosas.

"Pues estamos en…" Y ahí Jaune le revelo la localización de este lugar en el mundo de Remnant.

"Nunca escuche hablar de un lugar con ese nombre," Respondió Afrodita, quien ya se había dado cuenta de que no podía ser Jaune simplemente siendo un chico ignorante.

"Eh, pero mi padre me dijo que en Remnant era conocido," Respondió un confundido Jaune.

"¿Remnant?" Repitió un Afrodita que se estaba comenzando a dar cuenta de que el ya no estaba en Asgard… posiblemente ni siquiera en su mundo simplemente por lo convencido que se veía ese chico, ósea que para Jaune el que el mundo se llamase 'Remnant' era tan normal como que el mundo de Afrodita se llamase 'Tierra'.

Ahora gracias a esa respuesta Jaune veía todavía más raro a Afrodita e incluso se preguntaba si esa persona se había golpeado la cabeza ya que incluso un niño como él sabía lo que era Remnant.

Sin embargo esa pequeña conversación que tuvieron el joven Arc y el Santo de Piscis seria interrumpida… a causa de ciertas criaturas que son el origen de gran parte de los problemas de Remnant desde el inicio de los tiempos.

"Grr…" Se escucha un gruñido animal que era comparable con el de lobos salvajes.

Afrodita y Jaune simultáneamente se voltearon para ver cuál era el origen de aquel sonido.

Lo que Afrodita vio lo sorprendió por el hecho de no haber visto antes algo como eso, pero únicamente sorpresa y en ningún instante él se sintió intimidado.

Y a pesar de ver la misma cosa lo que Jaune vio hizo que su rostro se pusiese blanco por el horror.

Viniendo de la ruta de entrada al escondite secreto… se encontraban unos cinco Grimms que eran unos Beowolves.

Los Grimm eran criaturas que se sentían atraídas hacia las emociones negativas, asique en un lugar donde se juntasen varias emociones negativas eventualmente atraería a los Grimms, sin embargo era la calidad de aquellas emociones de lo que dependería el número de Grimms que aparecerían.

Las fuertes emociones negativas que había en este 'escondite secreto' de Jaune y sus hermanas se habían hecho notar debido a que ambos, Jaune y Afrodita habían estado emitiendo emociones negativas.

En el caso de Jaune había sido a causa de dicha situación con sus hermanas que había causado su precipitada decisión de ir solo al escondite secreto.

Y en el caso de Afrodita era molestia por su confusa situación y aparecer en un lugar desconocido después de lo que supuestamente hubiese sido su muerte final, además de los dolores de cansancio que experimentaba su cuerpo.

Quizás no fuesen las emociones negativas más potentes y por eso el número de Grimms que se sentirían atraídos no hubiesen sido particularmente un numero grande, pero al menos unos pocos llegaron.

Sin embargo el miedo que Jaune estaba proyectando ahora mismo de seguro haría que los Grimms se volviesen más agresivos… y enfocados en él.

Eso se notó cuando los Beowolves mostraron los colmillos y los cinco taparon la ruta que servía como entrada y salida del lugar.

"T-tenemos que irnos…" Dijo un totalmente aterrado Jaune al ver como el grupo de cinco Beowolves estaba en frente de él y de Afrodita y se veían listos para atacar.

Aun nunca antes habiéndose encontrado a los Grimm, toda persona de Remnant sabía de la existencia de ellos y de lo peligroso que podían ser, de hecho sin un Cazador cerca las posibilidades de una persona de sobrevivir a un encuentro con ellos eran muy pocas.

Por eso Jaune sabía que si uno que no era Cazador se encontraba con un Grimm lo único que se podía hacer era correr y esperar lo mejor, esperando que la suerte estuviese del lado de uno.

Afrodita no parecía ser para nada un Cazador o siquiera una persona que supiese pelear y por eso Jaune estaba muy asustado por lo que seguramente iba a ocurrir con ellos dos. Aun apenas habiéndolo conocido y habiendo confundido su género Jaune encontró tiempo para preocuparse por Afrodita.

…Y nuevamente Jaune Arc había caído en otro error común sobre Afrodita, pero este era un error capaz de llevar a uno a la muerte como había pasado muchas veces en el pasado del hermoso Santo de Piscis.

Ese error era el asumir que únicamente por su delicado aspecto físico Afrodita era una persona débil que moriría fácilmente en una situación peligrosa como esta.

De hecho ese error era lo que hacía a Afrodita el más peligroso de los Santos Dorados ya que si uno le subestimaba sumado a lo letales que eran sus técnicas… entonces enfrentarlo a el era casi una sentencia de muerte.

Pero Jaune no lo sabía… él no sabía que él estaba al lado de la persona más poderosa en todo Remnant y que por eso no había nada que temer en lo absoluto.

Es por eso que…

Lágrimas de miedo y tristeza comenzaron a caer de los ojos de Jaune. Ya que ahora él se dio cuenta de que nunca más el volvería ver a su familia.

De que sus padres y hermanas iban a estar tristes por que el ya no iba a regresar a casa…

Jaune estaba a tal punto atemorizado que él ni vio el rostro de Afrodita ya que si lo hubiese visto él hubiese notado que Afrodita se encontraba… francamente desinteresado y nada amenazado por los Grimms en frente suyo a pesar de nunca antes haberlos visto en su vida.

Ya que con mirarlos solo una vez Afrodita fue capaz de calcular la fuerza real de esas criaturas y el vio que eran perfectas para ser blanco de practica para Santos de Bronce novatos.

Para un Santo Dorado por otra parte esas criaturas no merecían la pena.

Pero por lo visto Afrodita no tenía mucha elección en sobre ignorar o no a esas criaturas… y no era como si el pudiese simplemente irse en estos momentos asique lo mejor que el podía hacer era asegurarse de que este agradable lugar estuviese tranquilo.

Además aunque no lo pareciese él no era del tipo que simplemente dejaría morir a un niño asustado, después de todo el corazón de Afrodita era noble… y además Afrodita

"Que molesto," Suspiro en resignación Afrodita, a decir verdad el no deseaba perder su tiempo en contra de criaturas tan débiles como esas ya que simplemente no valía la pena y el seguía teniendo su orgullo de Santo Dorado.

Sin embargo era además bastante claro que esas criaturas no planeaban retirarse y que iban a atacar.

Asique para evitar problemas Afrodita decidió hacer algo aun cuando efectivamente era lo equivalente de mandar a un león a aplastar unas hormigas.

Ni sus propias rosas eran necesarias, esas criaturas ni se merecían las rosas del Santo de Piscis para acabar con ellos.

Asique el usaría un método más simple pero igualmente efectivo, únicamente porque era lo único garantizado a terminar en un instante con esta situación.

Lo siguiente que paso fue algo que en esos momentos Jaune solo pudo entender como los 'fantásticos poderes de un Cazador'.

Afrodita apareció detrás de los Beowolves con la única diferencia de que su mano izquierda ahora se había convertido en un puño que estaba extendido.

Y ni un segundo más tarde los Grimms cayeron sin vida al suelo y procedieron a desvanecerse señalizando que ellos habían muerto.

Hubiese parecido para los ojos de Jaune que Afrodita se había teletransportado y aparecido detrás de los Grimms para haber acabado con ellos con algún arma escondida.

Sin embargo eso paso porque los ojos de Jaune… o mejor dicho los ojos de los humanos comunes y corrientes no podían seguir la velocidad de los Santos Dorados.

Afrodita se había movido a una gran velocidad y con un simple movimiento de sus manos él le quito la vida a los Grimms.

Y la velocidad a la cual el Santo de Piscis se había movido seguía siendo inferior a la verdadera velocidad que el podía lograr, ni siquiera esos Grimms se merecieron que Afrodita usase toda su velocidad, pero aun siendo una velocidad menor Jaune no lo pudo ver.

Pero cuando Jaune pudo finalmente procesar todo lo que había pasado con Afrodita… que él era capaz de pelear y había salvado su vida…

Jaune fue corriendo hacia Afrodita hasta estar en frente de él, y las lágrimas de sus ojos habían sido reemplazadas por estrellas de admiración.

"¡Eso fue increíble! ¿¡Acaso eres un Cazador!?" Pregunto con asombro y admiración Jaune.

Un Cazador… el tipo de guerreros que eran conocidos y una parte clave de Remnant ya que ellos eran aquellos que peleaban en contra de los Grimms y además luchaban por un mundo mejor, eso era lo que Jaune tenía entendido sobre ellos.

Eso era lo que Jaune realmente deseaba ser un día, era su sueño ser uno para poder proteger Remnant y su gente de los Grimms.

Para la mente infantil de Jaune y debido a lo que el sabia del mundo, Afrodita siendo un Cazador era la única respuesta lógica para sus sorprendentes habilidades.

Para el no existía otra clase de guerrero capaz de hacer cosas que las personas normales no pudiesen hacer.

Por otra parte Afrodita simplemente miraba como Jaune lo miraba a él con admiración sin duda por lo que el había hecho para acabar con esas criaturas.

Afrodita estaba acostumbrado a ser tratado con respeto (De aquellos de menor rango en el Santuario) y con admiración (De aquellas personas comunes y corrientes que podían ver su hermoso rostro cada vez que el iba a una misión afuera del Santuario, aunque la gran mayoría de esas personas únicamente se enfocaba en su belleza y nada mas).

Pero nunca antes le había tocado ser mirado con ese tipo de admiración y curiosidad que poseían los niños.

Si bien era un sentimiento inusual… realmente no era en si algo 'desagradable'.

"No," Negó con la cabeza Afrodita, "No soy una de esas personas,".

Por la forma en la que Jaune hizo esa pregunta Afrodita asumió que esos 'Cazadores' debían ser guerreros de importancia en Remmant por el hecho que Jaune asociase su poder con el de esas personas.

Jaune estaba confundido porque solo los Cazadores podían hacer algo como eso… a menos que.

Entonces Jaune recordó que su padre una vez le dijo que en Remnant existían muchas personas que tenían el poder de ser un Cazador pero nunca oficialmente obtuvieron el reconocimiento como tales por alguna razón u otra.

"Está bien, lo entiendo," Respondió Jaune, creyendo que Afrodita era una persona que nunca pudo volverse Cazador en lugar de algo más.

Simplemente él tendría que aprender que a partir de este momento otro tipo de guerrero existía.

"Ah, está comenzando a oscurecer…" Dijo Jaune al ver que el cielo naranja estaba poco a poco comenzando a volverse más oscuro.

Afrodita lo noto también y a la vez le dieron más ganas de ponerse a dormir al ver como el cielo comenzaba a oscurecer.

Como un chico como Jaune pudo llegar aquí entonces la civilización no debía estar muy lejos y solo era cosa de seguirle el paso al pequeño rubio.

Pero Afrodita sabía que con su cuerpo así no valía la pena intentar irse ahora mismo y que era mejor descansar para recuperar su cuerpo.

"Creo que debería volver a casa," Dijo Jaune… pero no sin antes mirar a Afrodita al rostro, siendo todavía un niño pequeño Jaune no tenía la madurez mental para ser capturado por esa belleza, algo que Afrodita notaba que ocurría con una gran parte de niños.

"Ahora que lo pienso… nunca te pregunte tu nombre," Y así Jaune miro a Afrodita con expectantes ojos azules que tenían una inocencia que solo los niños podían tener.

Era claramente obvio lo que Jaune quería…

Y bueno incluso Afrodita no era el tipo de persona de rechazar algo como eso.

"Mi nombre es Afrodita," Finalmente el Santo de Piscis vio que no había daño alguno… y que probablemente ese niño llamado Jaune se pondría a llorar si no se le daba una respuesta.

Asintiendo energéticamente Jaune se fue corriendo a la entrada al claro pero antes de irse se dio una última vuelta para despedirse de Afrodita.

"¡Nos vemos mañana Afrodita!" Y con eso Jaune se fue corriendo por el camino del que el vino en primer lugar.

Afrodita simplemente se quedó quieto en su posición, el hermoso hombre de cabello celeste ni se molestó en despedirse de Jaune y simplemente vio como el niño rubio se iba.

A decir esa fue la primera vez que él tuvo una conversación tan casual con alguien que no perteneciese a los demás Santos Dorados, pero quizás ese chico llamado Jaune solo actuó de esa forma al no saber el verdadero poder e identidad de Afrodita de Piscis.

"Este ha sido un día demasiado raro…" Dando un suspiro el Santo de Piscis negó levemente con la cabeza ante la cantidad de eventos sin explicación que habían ocurrido después de su supuesto final.

Al ahora quedar totalmente solo en el escondite secreto de Jaune y sus hermanas, Afrodita tuvo una gran paz y tranquilidad para pensar y decidir qué hacer.

De hecho él podía tomar su Pandora Box e irse de inmediato a un lugar más poblado en lugar de tener que pasar al aire libre el resto del día.

Ya que él quería comprobar una cosa muy importante:

¿Acaso sus compañeros también se encontraban en este extraño mundo llamado Remnant?

De entre todas las posibilidades esa era la más posible de todas, después de todo los Santos Dorados aparecieron inesperadamente en Asgard gracias a las acciones de Odín.

Si eso era así entonces ellos podían haber caído en distintos lugares del mundo ya que Afrodita no podía sentir nada cerca de él.

Si Remant era un mundo distinto al menos era posible que este mundo que podía ser de tamaño similar al Planeta Tierra. Entonces si todos cayeron en partes distintas del mundo en lugar de un solo lugar como lo fue en Asgard entonces reunirse podría ser un tanto complicado.

Pero eso solo era si los demás también habían terminado en Remnant…

Para saberlo Afrodita quería irse de ese claro en el bosque a un lugar más civilizado.

Como un niño como Jaune pudo llegar solo eso quería decir que la civilización debería estar relativamente cerca.

El podría irse y listo… pero…

"Sin embargo estoy demasiado cansado como para irme de aquí ahora mismo," Reconoció para sí mismo Afrodita.

Era justo después de recordar todos los eventos que ocurrieron en Asgard que Afrodita se dio cuenta de cuan cansado él se encontraba, incluso un Santo de Oro seguía siendo un ser humano y eventualmente un ser humano necesitaba descansar. Incluso aun cuando el había dormido desde llegar a Remnant el descanso no era suficiente.

Aunque… ¿Afrodita realmente era un humano en estos momentos?

De que en su momento Afrodita fue un ser humano con un cuerpo humano eso no se podía dudar.

Pero sin embargo el murió… y fue resucitado como un Espectro para luego morir nuevamente… y supuestamente por última vez regresar a la vida para destruir el Muro de los Lamentos.

Luego despertar en Asgard con una nueva vida gracias al dios Odín y terminar junto a sus compañeros derrotando al dios Loki e incluso logrando hacer evolucionar a su Armadura de Piscis de Armadura Dorada a una Armadura Divina.

Finalmente él se desvaneció por lo que supuestamente debía ser su ultima vez en el mundo de los vivos… únicamente para reaparecer en este mundo llamado Remnant.

Pensar en todo eso simplemente hizo que Afrodita se sintiese más exhausto.

Por eso el creo una cosa para ayudarlo a dormir de forma segura.

"Con esto nada debería molestarme," Dijo afrodita mientras admiraba su trabajo.

Lo que el había creado era… una cama de rosas. Simplemente haciendo que varias **Royal Demon Rose (Rosas Demoniacas Reales)** apareciesen en el suelo en un área suficiente para que entrase el cuerpo de una persona.

Realmente una hermosa cama de rosas en la que a uno le daría la curiosidad el intentar dormir en ella a pesar del riesgo de las espinas.

Sin embargo para cualquier otra persona que no fuese Afrodita el intentar siquiera caminar sobre esas rosas significaría… una muerte asegurada.

Pero esa muerte no sería dolorosa, sino que sería una pacífica y tranquila muerte que se sentiría como caer en un profundo sueño.

Con la intensidad del aroma cualquiera que intentase acercarse caería antes de tener la oportunidad de pisar una rosa sin darse cuenta de que ese sueño seria uno eterno.

Era una cama perfecta para el Santo de Piscis, el podía dormir tranquilo sabiendo que cualquiera que se le acercase moriría.

Y así lo hizo el, primero Afrodita se aseguró de que su Pandora Box todavía se encontraba en el fondo de ese pequeño rio y luego al asegurarse de eso Afrodita se recostó en su cama de rosas y se preparó para poner a descansar su cansado cuerpo.

"Toda esta situación es realmente… molesta…" Y con esas últimas palabras Afrodita de Piscis cerró sus ojos y se puso a dormir en su cama de rosas.

Y al estar un hombre como el dormido en aquella cama de Rosas Rojas…

Realmente Afrodita en estos momentos parecía una obra de arte y más de uno le hubiese confundido con una mujer que dormía.

Algo hermoso que hacía que uno bajase la guardia, pero que si uno se acercaba demasiado entonces Afrodita podría llegar a ser completamente letal y temible… eso en si era una buena descripción de Afrodita de Piscis.

Pero por ahora con simplemente tener una buena noche de descanso Afrodita estaba feliz.

En toda su vida el hermoso Santo de Piscis nunca durmió de manera tan profunda como la que el durmió aquel día.

 **-Al Día Siguiente, (10 de la mañana)-**

En ese bosque que usualmente era muy tranquilo y sin Grimms… en una ruta específica se podía escuchar algo en esta pacifica mañana.

Se escuchaba el sonido de un niño corriendo a toda velocidad por una ruta que solo él y sus hermanas conocían.

Claramente ese niño podía únicamente ser Jaune Arc, quien nuevamente había roto el pacto con sus hermanas y había ido el solo al escondite secreto.

Sin embargo a diferencia del día de ayer, el Jaune del día de hoy no va el solo debido al enojo y frustración que el sintió el ayer. De hecho ahora le pareció un poco tonto el haberse molestado tanto el día de ayer por lo de sus hermanas.

Y si bien nuevamente él estaba rompiendo la promesa de no ir solo al escondite secreto… en estos momentos esa promesa no parecía muy importante.

Debido a que una persona a la que Jaune respetaba mucho se encontraba en el escondite secreto.

"¡Afrodita! ¡Afrodita!" Se escuchaba como la voz de un niño resonaba por entre los arboles de la entrada del bosque.

Jaune salió de la entrada al claro y ciertamente ahí se encontraba Afrodita…

Pero Jaune no encontró a Afrodita de la forma que él esperaba encontrarlo.

"¡L-lo siento!" Dijo un avergonzado Jaune quien se cubrió los ojos con las manos y se dio vuelta.

Afrodita estaba en el rio…

Afrodita de Piscis se encontraba… totalmente desnudo bañándose en ese rio (Imagínense la escena de la Película de Abel en donde Afrodita se estaba bañando).

Si el que hubiese visto esa escena hubiese sido una persona mayor a un niño pequeño como Jaune entonces el haber visto tal majestuosidad hubiese causado a cualquier otro, hombre o mujer hubiese perdido el control e ido directo hacia Afrodita con intenciones más que claras.

Y el Santo de Piscis hubiese encontrado ese tipo de reacción… como algo natural.

Afrodita sabía muy bien sobre su belleza e incluso era capaz de usarla para su propio beneficio si la situación lo ameritase.

Pero aun así después de un tiempo cansaba el ser visto por los demás con ojos de atracción debido a su rostro, al menos en el Santuario se sabía de su rango como Dorado y se le respetaba por su poder en lugar de que su belleza lo decidiese todo.

Que su poder fuese reconocido en el corazón de Afrodita era más importante que su propia belleza siendo reconocida.

Y para alguien como Jaune, Afrodita solo tenía una respuesta.

"Realmente eres solo un niño," Dijo simplemente Afrodita mientras se acercaba al borde del rio en donde yacían sus ropas.

Él dijo aquellas palabras porque Jaune mostro únicamente vergüenza al verlo desnudo en lugar de evidente atracción sexual que mostrarían personas de más edad o madurez mental.

Igual se sentía bien el poder estar desnudo sin preocuparse de como reaccionaria la persona que estaba cerca, ya que aun cuando Afrodita entendía que era debido a su belleza, igual era algo molesto con lo que lidiar.

Y sin preocuparse por nada, el Santo de Piscis tranquilamente agarro sus ropas y comenzó a vestirse.

Jaune simplemente espero pacientemente a que Afrodita se terminase de vestir aun cuando Jaune había visto antes a gente desnuda después de todo Jaune se bañaba con sus hermanas pero Afrodita era una persona con la que él no era bien familiar y además por el respeto que Jaune le tenía este decidió mirar hacia otro lado.

Afrodita se vistió con aquellas ropas que el uso en Asgard cuando él estaba sin usar su Armadura.

Cuando termino el enfoco su atención en Jaune.

"Y bien, ¿Hay alguna razón por la que volviste?" Pregunto de forma casual el Santo de Piscis, como si no le importase que Jaune haya mirado su desnudo cuerpo.

Pero el tono de voz del Santo de Piscis era uno neutral, ni molesto ni nada como eso pero al mismo tiempo ni alegre ni nada como eso.

"Ah, sí," Al haber escuchado esa pregunta Jaune rápidamente abrió su mochila y saco lo que el había traído para darle a Afrodita.

"¡Toma!" Y de ahí Jaune saco lo él llevaba en su mochila y se lo presento a Afrodita.

Y aquello que Jaune había sacado de su mochila eran… unos sándwiches. Cuatro sándwiches para ser más específicos.

"Mi mamá los hizo y pensé que podrías tener hambre," Explico el rubio, quien seguía presentándole los sándwiches al Santo de Piscis.

A decir verdad la madre de Jaune no tenía idea que su hijo planeaba compartir esos sándwiches con alguien más ya que Jaune solo dijo que hoy quería una doble porción por tener hambre.

La madre de Jaune no sospecho nada y no pensó que la comida extra podría ser para alguien más. Además tampoco había sospechado ella ni nadie de la familia que Jaune habría ido al escondite secreto por sí mismo.

Jaune no se había dado cuenta todavía debido a que él estaba muy enfocado en volver a ver a Afrodita, pero esa había sido la primera vez que él le había mentido a su madre.

Si bien Afrodita había salvado a Jaune y se había ganado su admiración al acabar de modo impresionante con los Grimms… al final el Santo de Piscis continuaba siendo una persona desconocida para Jaune que el había conocido hace un día.

Eso quizás era señal del fuerte impacto que dejo en Jaune el encuentro con Afrodita.

Y sin decir ni una sola palabra el Santo de Piscis extendió su mano y tomo uno de los sándwiches que Jaune le había ofrecido.

El Santo de Piscis se comió uno de los sándwiches que Jaune le había traído y que el rubio realmente esperaba que le gustasen al hombre que le había salvado la vida.

Y afortunadamente para Jaune…

"Realmente están deliciosos…" Dijo Afrodita sin darse cuenta que su tono de voz había sido uno normal… por lo que Jaune pudo escucharlo.

Y una sonrisa apareció en su rostro al ver que la comida fue del agrado de Afrodita, después de todo esos sándwiches eran de los favoritos de Jaune.

Además de que sin saberlo el había ayudado a Afrodita al darle esa comida.

Fue probando esa comida que Afrodita se dio cuenta de cuan hambriento estaba el… de hecho el no recordaba la última vez que el había comido algo desde que el había sido resucitado en Asgard hasta la batalla contra Loki.

Asique él se comió todos los sándwiches que Jaune le había dado, pero aun cuando el tenía hambre el Santo de Piscis comió su comida de forma tranquila elegante en lugar de comerse todo de una debido al hambre.

Aunque en una situación similar Afrodita hubiese podido ver a Mascara de la Muerte comiéndose todos esos sándwiches a una gran velocidad sin importarle como se viese.

Para Afrodita comer de una forma como esa no era ni siquiera una opción aun si el tuviese mucha hambre.

Jaune por su parte se comió un solo sándwich, había traído cuatro en total para dividirlo en dos para cada uno, sin embargo al ver que Afrodita si tenía bastante hambre, Jaune decidió comer solo un sándwich para que Afrodita pudiese comer uno más. Era lo menos que podía hacer por aquel que le salvo la vida.

Así los dos pasaron en silencio un rato en el que ambos comieron.

Pero cuando terminaron la comida Afrodita vio una buena oportunidad para que Jaune le aclarase una cosa.

"Por cierto Jaune," Dijo el Santo de Piscis, cosa que de inmediato capto la atención del pequeño rubio.

"Si," Respondió atentamente Jaune, quien se veía muy listo para responder lo que fuese que Afrodita fuese a preguntar aun si el mismo Jaune no tuviese una respuesta.

"¿Que tan lejos está tu hogar?" Fue la simple pregunta de Afrodita.

Si un niño como Jaune era capaz de venir solo entonces su hogar no debería estar muy lejos por lo que Afrodita podría ir hacia allá para y con suerte encontrar un pueblo o algo así si la familia de Jaune no era de esas que vivían separadas de la civilización.

"Mi familia vive en…" Dijo Jaune donde vivían él y su familia, "…que esta como a veinte minutos de aquí," Y con eso la distancia que había hasta la civilización más cercana.

"Hmm… eso es demasiado lejos como para que un niño como tu venga solo," Contesto Afrodita luego de considerar lo que Jaune le había dicho.

Esa distancia no era la más grande de todas… pero para que un niño tan joven como Jaune fuese solo ya era algo distinto, más aún porque Jaune dijo tener una familia.

Afrodita estaría más convencido si Jaune fuese un chico sin hogar ni familia al que nadie le importase que se alejase demasiado del pueblo, pero Jaune se veía como el típico chico que llevaba una buena vida familiar.

Aunque sin darse cuenta el Santo de Piscis estaba mostrando un poco de preocupación o interés por Jaune, quizás por la comida o por ser la primera persona con la cual él se encontró en este nuevo mundo.

Afrodita de por si no era del tipo de persona que se interesase por los demás a menos que mostrasen un gran poder, por lo que Jaune sin saberlo estaba viviendo un privilegio al ser un simple niño.

"Este es el escondite secreto que mis hermanas y yo encontramos un día," Dijo Jaune, quien extendió los brazos para señalar todo el lugar, "Después de decirle a nuestros padres acordamos no decirle a nadie más, entonces este se convirtió en el escondite secreto mío y de mis siete hermanas," Dijo Jaune el número de hermanas que el poseía sin darse cuenta que ese alto número podía tomar por sorpresa a muchos.

Y Afrodita estaba incluido entre esas personas ya que si bien el había visto muchas cosas… algo como eso era algo que él no había escuchado jamás.

"¿Siete hermanas?" Repitió con sorpresa el Santo de Piscis. Siendo nuevamente esa una ocasión en la que Jaune le había causado sorpresa…

Igual esa era la primera vez que el Santo de Piscis había escuchado de alguien teniendo un número tan masivo de hermanas. Aun cuando Afrodita salía por el mundo si se necesitaba que él se encargase de algo que requiriese a un Santo Dorado con sus talentos… el nunca conoció a nadie con tantas hermanas.

Aunque al imaginar algo como eso el Santo de Piscis no pudo evitar pensar lo molesto que eso podía llegar a ser el tener que compartir un hogar con tantas personas.

"¡Si!" Confirmo con una sonrisa Jaune, "Sus nombres son…" Y así Jaune le dijo a Afrodita el nombre de cada una de sus hermanas.

Y sorprendentemente Afrodita escucho calmadamente como Jaune decía el nombre de sus hermanas cuando normalmente él no hubiese mostrado interés y hubiese ignorado las palabras de Jaune mientras pretendía escuchar lo que el pequeño niño decía.

Luego de decir los nombres de sus hermanas Jaune le conto que las mayores habían descubierto este lugar y que de ahí en más todas sus hermanas y el conocían este lugar y prometieron ir solamente acompañados entre ellos y nunca solos.

Al oír eso y ver como Jaune fue solo el día de ayer Afrodita ya se imaginó que algo habría pasado para que Jaune (Quien se veía como el típico buen niño que obedecía lo que los demás le decían) ignorase esa regla de nunca ir solo al escondite.

Entonces Jaune le dijo a Afrodita que el día de ayer sus hermanas habían hecho amigas con otras chicas que ellas habían conocido en la escuela.

Como sus hermanas eran sus únicas amigas y el no podía jugar con ellas Jaune se sintió muy frustrado y sin decirle a nadie se fue el solo al escondite secreto aun cuando él y sus hermanas habían prometido ir en grupo.

"Y entonces por eso vine solo ayer hacia nuestro escondite secreto…" Murmuro en voz baja Jaune debido a lo triste que él estaba al recordar como él se había molestado con sus hermanas. Aunque Afrodita aun así pudo escuchar lo que él estaba diciendo.

Afrodita al menos pudo entender la situación y porque Jaune termino encontrándolo el día de ayer.

Resulta que solo fue un mal día lo que los llevo a conocerse en primer lugar y si él no hubiese tenido ese problema con sus hermanas entonces Afrodita hubiese estado solo y en paz, con eso el eventualmente se hubiese recuperado e ido a investigar y seguramente jamás hubiese regresado al lugar donde el apareció en primer lugar.

Con esos los caminos de Jaune y Afrodita nunca se hubiesen cruzado en primer lugar.

Sin embargo las circunstancias para que ambos se conociesen terminaron dándose.

Quizás por mera coincidencia… o quizás por destino.

"Hmm… realmente fue una mera coincidencia que nos hayamos encontrado entonces," Contemplo Afrodita mientras miraba la Rosa Roja que estaba entre los dedos de su mano izquierda.

Por supuesto que esa rosa era una a la que se le había quitado el veneno ya que Jaune siendo un niño pequeño probablemente sería afectado con el simple aroma de una rosa de Afrodita.

Y como Jaune había ayudado un poco hasta ahora, Afrodita encontraba que hubiese sido poco elegante arriesgarse a exponerlo al veneno de una de sus Rosas.

Sin embargo ese silencio se estaba volviendo incómodo para Jaune al terminarse el tema de conversación.

Para Afrodita no era el caso ya que el disfrutaba de ese agradable silencio en un lugar como ese claro en medio del bosque y más aún después de haber comido algo.

Pero Jaune no podía permitir que ese silencio continuase por mucho tiempo ya que había algo que desde el momento en que Afrodita lo salvo que el pequeño rubio le quería decir al hombre de cabellos celestes.

"Por cierto Afrodita…" Jaune miro al suelo y comenzó a hablar de forma tímida, como un niño que hizo algo malo o que estaba a punto de pedir algo.

Afrodita reconoció eso de inmediato y si bien normalmente el rechazaría antes de siquiera permitir una pregunta, por todos los acontecimientos y que Jaune demostró no ser totalmente un niño llorón e inútil, Afrodita decidió darle la oportunidad de hacer su pregunta.

Aunque el Santo de Piscis tenía una ligera idea de lo que podría ser aquella pregunta. Y a decir verdad el no estaría en contra.

"Por favor… hay un favor que realmente quiero pedirte…" Dijo con dificultad Jaune debido a que realmente hacer aquella pregunta resulto mucho más difícil que lo que el había practicado en su habitación para estar listo para este momento.

Pero el hacerlo en la vida real… pues Jaune no podía ganarle a los nervios pero el realmente deseaba hacer aquella pregunta.

Ya que lo que el pequeño rubio más temía era que Afrodita se fuese sin haberle hecho aquella pregunta y terminar arrepintiéndose por perder esa oportunidad dorada.

Afrodita no dijo nada ni se movió de su lugar, el simplemente veía como Jaune hacia grandes esfuerzos para hacer su pregunta.

Sin embargo el Santo de Piscis acepto el escuchar al menos la petición del rubio. Pero el ya decidió que si esa petición terminaba siendo una petición estúpida o algo que alguien de su posición no debiese hacer entonces rechazaría lo que fuese que Jaune quería decir.

Afrodita tenía su orgullo después de todo.

Pero incluso el Santo de Piscis fue tomado por sorpresa por las palabras que salieron de la boca de Jaune.

"¡Por favor enséñame a ser fuerte como tú!" Finalmente Jaune revelo lo que él deseaba preguntar más que nada a Afrodita.

Aquella pregunta y deseo que nació de la admiración del poder del Santo de Piscis al acabar de esa forma y con total facilidad con esos Grimms del día de ayer.

Jaune comenzó a pensar que si el tenía un poder como ese entonces ser un héroe como sus ancestros no sería algo imposible. Jaune sabía que sus padres no querían que el fuese un Cazador… pero el realmente lo deseaba.

Pero él no sabía cómo llegar a ser tan fuerte como Afrodita… hasta que se le ocurrió que sería posible que Afrodita le enseñase a ser fuerte.

Normalmente seria arriesgado al no saber mucho de Afrodita, pero Jaune estaba convencido de que Afrodita era una buena persona.

"¿Quieres que yo te enseñe?" Repitió un perplejo y sorprendido Afrodita debido a que esa pregunta era algo que el realmente no se esperaba.

A lo más Afrodita pensó que Jaune planeaba invitarlo a su casa para presentarle a su familia al hombre que le había salvado la vida y que por eso le estaba contando sobre sus hermanas y cómo fue que el había terminado encontrándolo el día de ayer.

Jaune asintió con mucha velocidad.

"Los miembros de mi familia han sido héroes desde hace mucho tiempo," Comenzó a contarle Jaune a Afrodita la razón por la cual el había hecho tal petición, "Por eso yo quería hacerle honor a esa historia y volverme un Cazador para ser un héroe como mis ancestros,".

De entre todas las cosas, Afrodita (Cuando él estaba originalmente vivo antes de la Batalla de las Doce Casas) nunca se vio a sí mismo como el maestro de alguien más.

Claro, no era como si un Santo Dorado no fuese capaz de tomar a una persona y enseñarle a ser un Santo, era que en el caso de Afrodita él no tenía el interés en ser un maestro de alguien en primer lugar.

Sobra decir que este no era el momento ni lugar para que Afrodita tuviese un estudiante. De hecho incluso en su mundo él hubiese aceptado tener un estudiante si era una orden del Patriarca o de Athena y que dicho posible estudiante mostrase tener potencial.

Y honestamente viendo a Jaune… Afrodita no podía encontrar mucho potencial que digamos.

Si alguien a quien un niño de cinco años había llegado a admirar de tal forma en tiempo record le rechazase de tal forma diciéndole que no tenía potencial, eso sería traumatizante para Jaune. Incluso Afrodita sabia eso pero aun así él no quería tener que lidiar con las responsabilidades de ser un maestro en estas circunstancias.

Para Afrodita su mayor prioridad en estos momentos era investigar sobre su situación y confirmar si los demás Santos Dorados habían caído en este mundo llamado Remnant a causa de otra intervención divina.

Ahora, Afrodita simplemente podría negarse a esa petición ya que en el fondo era una pérdida de tiempo siendo que el tenia cosas más importantes que hacer.

Eso sin mencionar que Afrodita no tenía ni idea de cómo tener un rol de maestro para enseñarle a alguien más.

Afrodita en si no tuvo que hacer ese tipo de entrenamiento que hacían los aprendices comunes y corrientes… su propio entrenamiento había sido distinto del de los demás pero los resultados no se podían discutir.

Sin embargo en algunas ocasiones en las que el caminaba por el Santuario y ocasiones en las que él iba o venia regresando de una misión el Santo de Piscis se tomaba unos momentos para observar cómo se entrenaban los jóvenes que soñaban con poder vestir una Armadura.

Eso le daba a Afrodita una ligera idea de cómo entrenar a Jaune si este de verdad se volvía su aprendiz.

Afrodita en el fondo solo sabría cómo entrenar a una persona para que fuese un Santo y nada más. El no podía cumplir las expectativas de Jaune de entrenarlo para ser un Cazador aun si el Santo de Piscis aceptase a entrenarlo.

Pero a la vez Jaune solo deseo ser fuerte, nunca ser un Santo (Aunque eso era porque Jaune no sabía que los Santos existían).

Sin embargo Jaune realmente le había ayudado al darle información de Remnant (Aun cuando la información fuese escasa) y especialmente le dio esos deliciosos sándwiches.

Asique con eso… bueno no estaría de más darle una pequeña oportunidad a ese chico, igual Afrodita no veía muy probable que Jaune pudiese pasar esa pequeña prueba que se le acababa de ocurrir.

Afrodita cerró sus ojos ya habiendo decidido su respuesta y procedió a decírselo a Jaune.

"…Muy bien…" Y finalmente después de lo que pareció una eternidad, Jaune obtuvo la respuesta del hombre al que el respetaba.

El resultado fue instantáneo.

Los ojos de Jaune parecían tener estrellas saliendo de ellos y miraba con absoluta felicidad a Afrodita.

Jaune estaba por ponerse a saltar de la emoción pero se contuvo únicamente para confirmar que si era verdad y que él no había escuchado mal las palabras del hombre de cabellos celestes.

"¿¡Realmente me enseñaras a pelear!?" Pregunto un emocionadísimo Jaune a Afrodita. Había una enorme sonrisa en el rostro del rubio en estos instantes debido a que Afrodita había aceptado la su petición.

Después de todo Jaune soñaba con ser alguien fuerte, de ser alguien con poder para poder hacerle honra al legado de su familia, pero como sus padres no querían eso para él, Jaune no podría ir a escuelas que enseñen a ser un Cazador.

Pero Afrodita había mostrado ser una persona increíblemente fuerte que pudo eliminar a un gran número de Grimm en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, ¡Entonces aprender de él podía ser mejor que aprender en una escuela!

¡Eso significaba que un tipo tan genial como Afrodita podría ayudarlo sin duda alguna!

Para Jaune era como si se hubiese ganado un gran premio debido a su suerte (La que usualmente era de la mala…) de haber encontrado ayer a Afrodita ya que encontró a una persona fuerte que estaba dispuesto a ayudarlo.

Sin embargo Jaune no lo sabía pero el tipo de entrenamiento y poder que Afrodita podía ofrecerle no eran los del el Cazador que el soñaba con ser.

Sino los poderes de un guerrero que peleaba por una Justicia que creía en el poder…

Y de hecho incluso había duda de que Jaune siquiera pudiese manifestar el Cosmos necesario para ser considerado un verdadero estudiante de Afrodita.

Aun así increíblemente el Santo de Piscis estaba dando una oportunidad, quizás por el tiempo que ambos pasaron juntos y pequeños momentos que los dos compartieron, Afrodita desarrollo cierta consideración por Jaune después del corto pero agradable tiempo que los dos pasaron juntos.

Aunque lo más probable en la mente de Afrodita era que Jaune lo abandonaría con la primera 'prueba'.

Después de que Jaune se fuese a casa Afrodita tendría libertad para hacer lo que él quisiese.

Asique para probar a Jaune, Afrodita decidió un método rápido, simple pero a la vez efectivo.

"Tu primera tarea para demostrar de que quizás eres digno de ser mi estudiante…" Afrodita entonces apunto con el dedo índice de la mano izquierda hacia una dirección en particular dentro del bosque, "Seguirme el paso sin descansar," Declaro Afrodita.

Esa era la tarea más simple y efectiva para encargarse de esta situación con Jaune. Ya que Afrodita veía que ese chico no era muy fuerte y que lo más probable fuese que el volvería por donde vino después de un rato caminando por el bosque.

Pero en caso de que Jaune lograse seguirle el paso… bien Afrodita decidió pensar en eso si esa situación realmente llegase a ocurrir, si bien Afrodita le estaba al menos dando una oportunidad, al final en sus ojos era poco probable que Jaune realmente pudiese seguirle el paso.

A los ojos de un Santo Dorado que ya había pasado por muchas batallas e incluso muerto y que estaba orgulloso de su poder… Jaune era un simple chico que soñaba demasiado. Un chico que tenía una casa con unos padres y siete hermanas que lo amaban.

Un chico que tenía una cama cálida y comida cálida esperando por el en casa junto a una familia completa.

Afrodita no se había dado cuenta ya que ese sentimiento cruzo su cabeza de forma inconsciente pero… quizás el había sentido un poco de envidia al considerar la situación familiar de Jaune.

Ya que aun cuando Afrodita ya no pensase en eso ya que había pasado hace mucho tiempo y aun cuando él se dijese a si mismo que ya lo había olvidado todo… Afrodita no pudo evitar recordar sus días anteriores al Santuario en donde él una vez tuvo lo que Jaune tenía en estos momentos (Aunque claro, sin el masivo número de hermanas).

Pero como se dijo era una emoción que apareció en el subconsciente de Afrodita por lo que él ni se dio cuenta de que el había sentido esa pizca de envidia.

Y rápidamente los pensamientos del Santo de Piscis volvieron a enfocarse en solo una cosa mientras el Santo y su posible discípulo comenzaron la caminata.

¿De quién… o de que era la voluntad que lo trajo a Remnant?

 **NOTAS DEL AUTOR:**

Me imagino que ninguno de ustedes se esperaba esta historia. Pues originalmente yo tampoco, de hecho tenia a Kamito de Seirei Tsukai como el protagonista original del Capítulo de Piscis ya que su apariencia física me decía que el sería un perfecto Piscis.

Pero mis deseos de poner a Jaune Arc en la Saga Dorada me superaron XD

Como pueden ver él era otra consideración muy fuerte era Escorpio.

Por apariencia física (Rubio de ojos azules) me pareció más adecuado para Virgo, pero el Virgo de la Saga Dorada es alguien que necesita más de esos poderes.

Asique pensando y pensando, llegue a la conclusión de que Piscis puede servir (Aun cuando con eso Ruby podría ser mejor protagonista como Santa de Piscis… meh, igual yo elegiría a Jaune -_-).

Para mi Jaune realmente queda como un gran Piscis, solo hay que dar unos pocos ajustes y creo que esta historia puede avanzar bien. Si bien él no es tan 'hermoso' como los demás (Bien parecido si es, pero no tiene la belleza extrema que tienen los Piscis) sé que puedo sacarle provecho.

Originalmente quise hacer de esta una historia con Saint Seiya Omega ya que si se dan cuenta Amor de Piscis es lo suficientemente similar en apariencia con Jaune que incluso pensé hacer una historia donde ambos eran la misma persona.

Esa historia hubiese tenido a un Jaune muy anti-heroico desde el inicio, de hecho prácticamente un villano que toma un camino de héroe solo por estar en un mal lugar en un mal momento.

Sin embargo antes de implementar esa idea pensé en Afrodita de Piscis… en lo personal es uno de mis dorados favoritos por su orgullo y sentido de la justicia. Y así comencé a considerar la posibilidad de tenerlo como una figura de mentor para Jaune ya que me encantaría verlo haciendo de maestro.

Y así nació esta historia.

Pero como ven aquí también decidí que si Jaune deseaba seguir el camino de Afrodita él tendría que GANAR el derecho a siquiera ser considerado una opción de aprendiz.

De ahí en más esta historia se expande y puede que tome un poco para llegar al inicio del 'Canon' de RWBY.

Además Jaune aquí seguirá el camino de un Santo debido a su admiración por Afrodita.

Ósea que este Jaune no buscara entrar a Beacon y más bien buscara su propio destino como un Santo porque la presencia de Afrodita significa que hay un mal que necesita ser combatido ya que él no cae a este mundo por coincidencia. Pero aún no se revela la identidad de ese enemigo y por lo pronto no será revelada.

Bueno en si eso sería todo. So les gusto por favor comenten y si no les gusta… entonces que al menos la crítica sea constructiva :3

Solo recuerden que puede que Jaune en si aún no será oficialmente Piscis a pesar de estar en el titulo sino que lo será en el futuro cuando su poder sea el necesario… aun así la historia es de Jaune de Piscis aun cuando el no posea armadura al inicio.

'Jaune de Piscis' más bien hace alusión a un evento que ocurrirá en el futuro del fic, pero lo pongo como tal para que quede claro que la historia es parte de la Saga Dorada.

Y finalmente aun cuando Afrodita es el maestro de Jaune, considerando todo su poder el no actuara ni aunque su discípulo esté a punto de morir, en otras palabras será el típico maestro que se queda al margen de las cosas a menos que la situación fuese excepcional.

¿Quién creen que será?

Como sea por favor dejen comentarios y alguna sugerencia si creen que se puede ayudar a hacer mejor esta historia.

Ah, una última cosa importante:

 **¿Creen que Afrodita deba seguir con su ideología de 'Poder es Justicia' y transmitírsela a Jaune?**

Lo digo porque esa es una creencia bien arraigada a la personalidad de Afrodita y no creo que él la deje ir tan fácilmente.

Sin embargo también veo que su tiempo con Jaune pueda cambiar un poco esa creencia. Igualmente es el 'Poder' de Afrodita lo que gano la gran admiración de Jaune en primer lugar, por lo que es posible que él también tenga ideas sobre el poder y la justicia.

Asique… ¿Que opinan?

PD: Sobre la pareja… no se… pero siguiendo el tema de la Saga Dorada esto muy posible termine como Harem (Considerando que Jaune será Piscis eso tiene sentido XD).


	2. Voluntad de un Aprendiz

**Capitulo 01: Voluntad de un Aprendiz.**

 **-Bosque, (30 Minutos Después)-**

En donde nos encontramos es en un frondoso bosque.

Este bosque se encontraba en la dirección opuesta de donde estaba la salida el escondite secreto de los hermanos Arc.

30 minutos continuos de caminata. Ese era el tiempo que había pasado desde que el niño conocido como Jaune Arc decidió seguirle el paso al misterioso Afrodita de Piscis para ver si él era digno de ser su aprendiz.

Jaune jamás había ido en la dirección opuesta al claro del bosque… sin embargo al menos no estaba solo al tener a Afrodita.

Igual… Jaune sentía que ya no podía seguirle mucho más el paso.

Se notaba que Jaune tenía problemas para respirar después de esa caminata consecutiva, de hecho el nunca había tenido que caminar tanto sin antes haber tomado un descanso… sin mencionar que de por si él no era le mas fuerte incluso si se comparaba con sus hermanas.

Por otra parte Afrodita no se veía ni en lo más mínimamente cansado. Cuando era el momento de hacer una misión él debía caminar mucho más que 30 minutos.

Además que él debía entrenar su cuerpo para mantener esa belleza de su figura.

Sin embargo ese trayecto termino siendo interrumpido porque Jaune dejo de caminar, el pequeño rubio se apoyó en un árbol y se sentó en el suelo mientras respiraba pesadamente.

"Ya no puedo más…" Admitió Jaune por mucho que le diese vergüenza admitirlo.

Como se había dicho antes, Jaune había desarrollado respeto y admiración por Afrodita, por lo que era muy difícil para Jaune admitir su debilidad en frente de Afrodita.

Pero incluso Jaune sabía que el ya no daba para más.

"Me lo imaginaba," Dijo Afrodita, pero sorpresivamente su voz no tenía decepción en ella pero tampoco un elogio, "Los niños de tu edad realmente no pueden caminar seguidamente por tanto tiempo aunque tu duraste un poco más,".

"Afrodita… ¿Entonces puedes ser mi maestro?" Pregunto Jaune, mirando a Afrodita con ojos llenos de esperanza ya que Jaune le había seguido el paso por bastante tiempo, por lo que quizás con eso Afrodita se encuentre satisfecho.

"… ¿En serio me haces esa pregunta?" Fue la respuesta de Afrodita, quien ni siquiera se volteo para ver a Jaune.

Jaune entendió a la perfección que eso fue… un no.

"P-pero… igual logre seguirte el paso por un buen tiempo…" Intento decir Jaune, con la esperanza de que esas palabras fuesen capaces de convencer a Afrodita de cambiar su opinión.

Sin embargo en vez de ayudar ese patético intento…

"Quiero que sepas que una de las cosas que yo odio es perder el tiempo," Dijo fríamente Afrodita, "Y tus intentos son una pérdida de tiempo," Y nuevamente él le daba la espalda a Jaune.

"Pero si tú te vas entonces yo no podría tener la fuerza para ser un héroe como mis ancestros… yo no podría ayudar a la justicia," Y quizás hubiese sido cosa del destino o algo así, pero Jaune menciono la palabra 'justicia'.

Esa simple palabra había logrado quizás cambiar su destino ya que Afrodita se dio la vuelta finalmente y miro a los ojos a Jaune.

"¿Aun cuando eres un debilucho te atreverías decir que puedes servirle a la justicia?" Pregunto Afrodita, cuya mirada directa a los ojos de Jaune hacia que el rubio sintiese que esos ojos le estaban mirando la mismísima alma, "Una lección muy importante para ti, alguien débil como tú no puede hablar de justicia ya que: El Poder es Justicia,".

"Poder… es… ¿Justicia?" Repitió Jaune, quien nunca había escuchado algo como eso.

Para Jaune su idea de heroísmo era una idea muy… infantil y no muy desarrollada.

"Toma por ejemplo un 'Paraíso Eterno'," Comenzó a hablar Afrodita, "Desde el principio fue imposible el crear un paraíso en este mundo… tal cosa solo puede hacerse si tienes suficiente poder," Afrodita decía eso y Jaune escuchaba atentamente.

"Todo lo que tu deseas debe ser logrado con tu propio poder," Continuo hablando Afrodita mientras Jaune le daba una mirada que parecía una de admiración, "Solo los fuertes tendrán el privilegio de vivir en el verdadero jardín,".

Dicho eso Afrodita no dijo nada más y se quedó mirando a Jaune, quien aún estaba en el suelo, sin duda alguna para ver que respondería Jaune después de que Afrodita se tomó la molestia de compartir su sabiduría con él.

Y pensando en aquellas palabras, pensando en la lección que Afrodita quiso darle… el pequeño Jaune de cinco años llego a una conclusión después de desesperadamente intentar encontrar una respuesta para que Afrodita no se fuese.

"Si… si tuviese poder entonces… ¡Podría pelear por a la justicia!" Declaro Jaune, aun estando exhausto en el suelo él tuvo la energía suficiente para gritar a los cuatro vientos sus convicciones.

Después de haber pensado una y otra vez lo que Afrodita había dicho, Jaune llego a esa conclusión sobre el poder y la justicia.

Quizás había sido una conclusión que el había formado debido a la situación desesperada en la que él se encontraba… básicamente si él no decía nada entonces aquel hombre que el admiraba y que además le dio la oportunidad de dar una prueba para ser su alumno… ese hombre simplemente se iría.

Sin embargo esa simple conclusión a la que el llego en esa situación… esa conclusión llevo mucha de la voluntad de Jaune en su voz.

Y esa voluntad… pudo llegarle a Afrodita, él pudo entender y apreciar esa voluntad, aun cuando hubiese sido momentánea. Por eso una decisión fue hecha aun cuando ahora por su situación el hacerlo no sería lo ideal.

"…Cambie de opinión, he decidido aceptarte como mi alumno," Y de la nada Afrodita dijo aquellas palabras.

Pero al escucharlas el efecto fue inmediato porque Jaune inmediatamente se puso de pie y miro con sorpresa y una crecente felicidad a su maestro… quien antes que nada decidió dejar las cosas claras.

"No te hagas una idea errónea, todavía opino que tú no tienes potencial para volverte un Santo y que puede que esté perdiendo mi tiempo," Dijo con toda honestidad Afrodita, aun si lastimaba a Jaune el escuchar palabras como esas de alguien a quien el admira profundamente… cosa que se hizo notar por los rastros de lágrimas comenzado a formarse en sus ojos.

Sin embargo Afrodita pensaba que no decirle nada y crearle falsas expectativas sería algo mucho peor que decirle la verdad desde el comienzo.

Aun así…

"Sin embargo la sinceridad de escucharte hablando del poder siendo justicia…" Afrodita entonces dio una sonrisa a Jaune, una verdadera sonrisa, "Supongo que superaste mis expectativas, por un momento pude ver belleza en ti,".

Y realmente Jaune había superado las expectativas de Afrodita, ya que el Santo de Piscis creía que para este punto Jaune hubiese terminado llorando y diciendo que se rendía y que quería volver a casa.

Pero en lugar de eso logro dar una buena respuesta (Para los estándares de Afrodita…) y termino convirtiéndose en el primer alumno de Afrodita de Piscis.

Y al escuchar un elogio de parte de Afrodita, aquellos rastros de lágrimas desaparecieron y Jaune dio una expresión de felicidad.

"Eh, ¿Belleza?" Dijo un Jaune que había quedado medio confundido por esa última parte… ¿Qué tenía que ver la belleza con todo esto?

Sin embargo Afrodita no respondió a eso, en lugar decidió hacer algo por su alumno, y el raro momento en el que Afrodita de Piscis ayudaba a alguien más había llegado.

"Voy a buscar algo para comer, tu quédate aquí a descansar," Dijo Afrodita, sin embargo antes de tomar cualquier acción él pudo ver a su alumno… asustado de quedarse solo.

Jaune claramente estaba nervioso de que pudiese aparecer un Grimm… y por las emociones negativas que él estaba emitiendo seguramente ocurriría.

Afrodita se dio cuenta de que con esas extrañas criaturas rondando igual era un peligro dejarlo solo… pero nada que los poderes de Piscis no puedan solucionar.

Afrodita de un momento para otro produjo de su mano una…

"¿Una rosa?" Dijo un curioso Jaune que vio que Afrodita había sacado de la nada una rosa de color rojo como por arte de magia.

Sin darle atención a la pregunta de Jaune, Afrodita lanzo varias rosas (Que Jaune ni supo de donde salieron) alrededor de Jaune, creando un circulo alrededor de el con él en el centro.

Jaune miro confundido a esas rosas, sin duda alguna él se preguntaba que podían hacer ellas para mantenerlo seguro.

"Ahora iré a buscar algo para comer, tu quédate dentro de ese círculo si es que quieres vivir," Dijo Afrodita, quien sin siquiera esperar la respuesta de Jaune se fue más adentro al bosque.

Jaune a decir verdad no estaba seguro de como ese círculo de rosas sería capaz de mantenerlo seguro. Pero si Afrodita dijo que él debía quedarse dentro del círculo entonces Jaune lo haría.

Asique Jaune espero sentado en ese círculo de rosas, sin moverse pero a la vez estando alegre porque ahora él era el alumno de Afrodita, quien además de ser muy fuerte se notaba que era inteligente además.

Pasando unos minutos Afrodita regreso con unas frutas que crecían en lo alto de los árboles, Jaune las reconoció porque siempre que él y sus hermanas iban a jugar afuera en el escondite secreto en lo más alto de los arboles estaban esas frutas, pero tristemente ni él ni sus hermanas habían podido probar esas frutas debido a lo alto que se encontraban en los árboles.

"Come, ya probé una y es comestible," Dijo Afrodita, quien le dio a Jaune una fruta.

El rubio procedió a comerse la fruta de una sola vez y bastante rápido, quizás el cansancio de tanto caminar le dio hambre.

Mientras Jaune comía, Afrodita estaba pensando en cómo entrenarlo y de qué forma enseñarle. Igual era complicado el saber que hacer ya que Afrodita nunca había estado en la posición de maestro.

Sin embargo Afrodita recordó que Jaune menciono querer ser un Cazador para ser un héroe como sus ancestros… si bien ese motivo inicial para ganar poder era algo en lo que se podía trabajar después, Afrodita encontró un buen punto para empezar.

"Jaune, tu dijiste que querías ser un Cazador, ¿Verdad?" Pregunto Afrodita, quien hizo nota mental de investigar más de esos guerreros.

"¡Si!" Contesto un alegre Jaune, quien todavía pensaba que Afrodita era alguien que nunca logro un título oficial de Cazador.

Bueno, esa idea debería cambiar dentro de poco. Ya que si Jaune realmente era serio sobre ser alumno de Afrodita, entonces el camino que este debía seguir solo podía ser uno.

"Si quieres ser mi alumno, tendrás que abandonar ese camino de ser un Cazador," Dijo de manera directa y sin rodeos Afrodita.

Si Jaune hubiese estado comiendo todavía su fruta entonces él se hubiese atragantado.

"¿¡Que!?" Y esa reacción que tuvo el rubio era de esperarse.

Sin embargo Afrodita no estaba realmente afectado por eso.

"Tu objetivo final es ser un héroe, ¿Verdad?" Pregunto Afrodita.

Jaune únicamente asintió, todavía muy sorprendido por lo que Afrodita había dicho sobre no ser un Cazador.

"En ese caso si realmente deseas ser un héroe no tienes que necesariamente ser uno de esos Cazadores," Dijo Afrodita mientras le dio otra fruta a Jaune.

"P-pero si uno no es Cazador entonces uno no puede ser un héroe…" Intento decir Jaune, siendo que en Remnant los Cazadores existieron desde tiempos muy antiguos y prácticamente son el único tipo de guerrero que él podía aspirar a llegar a ser. O al menos eso entendía el.

Su punto de vista existía debido a que él era de Remnant.

"Hmm… ya veo, tu no crees que existen otros guerreros, sin embargo te digo que existen guerreros que tienen un poder mucho más superior," Continuo el Santo de Piscis.

"Entonces… ¿Cómo se llaman esos guerreros?" Pregunto con algo de dificultad Jaune, siendo que igual él era un chico que idealizaba a los Cazadores y soñaba con ser uno también.

"Esos guerreros se llaman… Santos," Revelo Afrodita.

"Santo…" Repitió Jaune siendo aquella una palabra con la que él no era familiar.

Y aun así cuando Afrodita dijo aquella palabra… Jaune sintió un significado mucho más profundo.

"Los Santos son una orden de guerreros a la cual yo pertenezco," Revelo Afrodita, aunque el revelo únicamente una parte de la verdad.

"Nunca escuche hablar de ellos," Respondió un confundido Jaune ya que si Afrodita era un miembro de esa orden y el poseía tanto poder, entonces esa orden debería ser famosa e incluso él hubiese escuchado hablar de ella.

"No me sorprende eso en lo más mínimo, sin embargo una cosa que es lo principal de nosotros es que: Le servimos a una Diosa," Revelo Afrodita que ya imaginaba cual sería la reacción de Jaune.

"¿¡Que!? ¿¡Una Diosa!?" Naturalmente la respuesta de Jaune fue incredulidad.

"Naturalmente la razón es que ni ellos, ni yo, ni esa Diosa somos de este mundo…" Y así ante el sorprendido Jaune Afrodita comenzó a hablar sobre sus orígenes.

Y así Jaune escucho con asombro acerca del mundo del que Afrodita venia, un mundo diferente a Remnant y con diferente historia.

Claro que Afrodita no se fue en lo más profundo de la historia de su mundo, el únicamente hablo de los Santos, Las Armaduras, Athena y los enemigos del Santuario… sin embargo se dejó ciertos detalles como su muerte y resurrección.

Sobra decir que Jaune quedo impresionado con el hecho de que su maestro fuese un guerrero sumamente poderoso de otro mundo, y uno del más alto rango.

"La razón por la que estoy en Remnant es debido a que después de pelear contra un oponente junto con los otros once Santos Dorados, yo desperté aquí," Dijo Afrodita, absteniéndose de irse en detalle sobre los eventos en Asgard.

"Ya veo…" Dijo Jaune, quien aún no podía entender del todo lo que Afrodita quería decir al simplemente tener cinco años.

Ahora, había otra cosa que Afrodita sentía necesario el explicar, al menos en esta ocasión.

"Entonces Jaune como los Santos se enfrentan a todo eso ellos necesitarían un poder especial," Dijo Afrodita a lo que Jaune asintió, "Asique con eso en mente responde esta pregunta: ¿De qué estamos hechos nosotros?" Fue la pregunta que hizo Afrodita.

Igual el Santo de Piscis no esperaba una buena respuesta de parte de Jaune.

"Estamos hechos de… ¿Carne?" Intento Jaune con su limitado conocimiento.

Afrodita negó con la cabeza.

"La respuesta es… átomos," Y nuevamente otra explicación fue dada de parte del Santo de Piscis.

Jaune por primera vez escucho de la existencia del Cosmos.

Siendo un niño de cinco años el claramente no sería capaz de entenderlo todo y por eso Afrodita le diría más cuando fuese mayor, pero al menos le dijo lo básico.

Sin embargo cuando Afrodita iba a continuar con algo más sobre el Cosmos, se escuchó un rugido, cosa que causo que maestro y alumno fuesen a ver cuál era el origen del sonido.

Se trataba de un Ursa que claramente había marcado al alumno y maestro como próximos objetivos.

Y Jaune… por alguna razón ahora el ver a un Grimm no le inspiraba tanto miedo como antes… quizás sea debido a finalmente darse cuenta que estando con una persona como Afrodita, había poco a lo que se le podía temer.

Afrodita únicamente dio un suspiro por la molestia de ser interrumpido por ese Grimm.

"Ah, esas molestas criaturas realmente no saben cuándo rendirse," Y actuando de manera totalmente casual Afrodita levanto un poco el brazo y procedió a lanzarle la Rosa Roja que acababa de crear al Grimm.

Esa rosa viajo a una velocidad tal que Jaune no pudo seguirle el paso con sus ojos.

 _¡CRACK!_

Se escuchó el sonido de la máscara de hueso en la cara del Ursa romperse.

La razón de eso fue que la punta de la Rosa Roja que Afrodita había lanzado había logrado penetrar esa mascara de hueso en el rostro del Grimm.

Ahora ese daño solo había sido superficial ya que la rosa no entro lo suficientemente profundo para golpear algo vital.

Naturalmente eso hubiese significado que el Ursa se hubiese enojado incluso más y enfurecido se hubiese lanzado hacia Afrodita con la intención de desgarrarlo pieza por pieza.

Sin embargo… nada de eso ocurrió.

En lugar de eso Jaune pudo ver como el Ursa se intentaba acercar pero en cada paso se tambaleaba como si estuviese gravemente borracho.

Pero el Grimm solo dio como unos tres pasos más antes de caer al suelo y desvanecerse, señalizando que había muerto.

Jaune quedo con la boca abierta debido a lo que pasó. En su mente el repitió esa escena una y otra vez para entender bien que había ocurrido.

Y ahora Jaune entendía que con esas rosas no siendo normales… él se encontraba protegido cuando Afrodita las uso para protegerlo.

Claramente Jaune quería saber lo que había pasado por lo que Afrodita comenzó su explicación.

"Las Rosas Rojas son mi técnica más básica pero a la vez una técnica efectiva y letal, ellas son creadas por mi Cosmos," Comenzó su explicación Afrodita mientras Jaune veía con respeto esa Rosa que fue capaz de derrotar a un Grimm.

Y algo le decía a Jaune que esa Rosa Roja era más que una simple rosa que era capaz de traspasar la máscara de hueso de un Grimm.

Jaune guardo silencio y escucho atentamente cada palabra que salía de la boca de su maestro.

"El nombre de esta técnica es **Royal Demon Rose (Rosas Demoniacas Reales)** , en cuando uno respira el polen o toque las espinas las funciones corporales disminuyen, se pierden los cinco sentidos y al final uno muere, incluso caminar cinco pazos de frente sería un logro después de haber entrado en contacto con una de esas Rosas,".

"Wow, asique esas Rosas tienen un veneno muy poderoso," Murmuro un impresionado Jaune al ver esa Rosa en la mano de su maestro… de hecho ahora el rubio veía con un poco de miedo esa Rosa al darse cuenta de lo letal que era.

Afrodita se dio cuenta de esa mirada, aunque era la reacción natural al darse cuenta del peligro de las Royal Demon Roses.

Igual no era como si él hubiese visto mucho esa mirada… es decir para cuando el tenía que explicar lo que hacían las Rosas la persona que las recibió ya habría sido afectada por el veneno y no quedaba mucho de vida o ya no tenían el uso coordinado de sus sentidos para responder.

Sin embargo al ver a Jaune mirado así a la Rosa… pues una idea surgió en la mente de Afrodita como una prueba para su alumno.

Concentrándose un poco en la Royal Demon Rose que estaba en su mano, Afrodita le saco el veneno.

"Toma," Con esas simples palabras Afrodita lanzo la rosa hacia Jaune, quien por puro acto reflejo puso sus manos para recibir.

Al ver lo que él había recibido… Jaune puso una expresión de horror y estaba a punto de entrar en pánico.

"Relájate," Fueron las palabras de Afrodita quien había anticipado esa reacción.

Jaune aún no se había calmado y se limitó a mirar a su maestro.

"Ya le quite el veneno a esta," Dijo Afrodita para calmar el miedo de Jaune.

"¿E-enserio?" Pregunto un no muy convencido Jaune siendo que el había visto a esa misma rosa siendo usada para acabar con toda facilidad con un Grimm de considerable tamaño.

Afrodita respondió asintiendo.

Asique con un poco de duda, Jaune comenzó a estudiar esa aparentemente inocente rosa.

Para Jaune estando en su mano, esa Royal Demon Rose no se veía como un arma tan letal… igual las apariencias usualmente engañaban y Afrodita ya le dijo antes el veneno le había sido quitado a esa rosa.

Sabiendo que era segura de tocar, Jaune comenzó a revisarla… hasta que.

"Ouch…" Se quejó en voz baja Jaune mientras se metió ese dedo lastimado a su boca.

Afrodita dio un suspiro ante eso, sabiendo que esto de ser un maestro iba a ser algo mucho más difícil de lo que él creía si ese chico era su estudiante…

Sin embargo Afrodita no si iba a rendir tan solo por eso, el Santo de Piscis ya había decidido que convertiría a Jaune en un estudiante digno aun si Jaune tuviese que sufrir en el intento.

"Aun sin veneno no le quite las espinas," Se escucha decir a Afrodita.

Jaune asintió, todavía chupándose el dedo que toco la espina.

Por tal reacción Afrodita pudo ver que Jaune no era muy experimentado sintiendo dolor. Afrodita hizo una nota mental de eso.

Continuando con su demostración, Afrodita ahora saco una Rosa de Color Negro, lo cual era algo que Jaune no había visto antes.

"Las Rosas Negras se llaman **Piranhan Roses (Rosas Pirañas)** ," Dijo Afrodita quien sostenía entre sus dedos aquella Rosa Negra para que Jaune pudiese verla en detalle.

"Mis Royal Demon Roses conducen a uno a una muerte lenta y placentera, sin embargo las Piranhan Roses matan al enemigo al instante… en el fondo las espinas de las Rosas Negras son como las pirañas: Destrozan todo lo que toquen," Y para darle un ejemplo claro a su alumno, Afrodita encontró un buen objetivo.

Se trataba de un árbol grande y antiguo que parecía ser capaz de soportarlo todo.

Afrodita lanzo hacia ese árbol unas cinco Piranhan Roses.

Y el efecto fue instantáneo, ese gran árbol que se veía realmente solido termino hecho pedazos en cosa de segundos.

"Ohh… no quiero imaginar lo que debe sentirse ser golpeado por esas," Comento Jaune con algo de miedo ante la idea de ser alguien atacado por esas rosas.

"Y finalmente tenemos a la Técnica Definitiva del Santo de Piscis," Y diciendo eso Afrodita nuevamente gano toda la atención de Jaune.

"¿L-la Técnica Definitiva?" Repitió Jaune con asombro y anticipación a lo que fuese que su maestro hiciese.

Por lo que el había visto ambas, las Rosas Rojas y Rosas Negras eran bastante formidables, cada una ciertamente era letal para la desafortunada victima que se encontrase recibiéndolas.

¿Y aun así esas no eran las técnicas más poderosas del Santo de Piscis?

Entonces nuevamente de la nada Afrodita saco una rosa… solo que esta era de color blanco.

Sin embargo con solo verla Jaune pudo sentir algo especial, como si algo dentro de sí le estuviese diciendo que tuviese mucho cuidado… como si sus instintos básicos de ser humano le estuviesen advirtiendo del peligro inminente de esa Rosa Blanca.

"Esta técnica es capaz de matar al enemigo con un cien por ciento de efectividad con un único golpe," Revelo Afrodita con una sonrisa de orgullo.

Y eso se debía a que el Santo de Piscis estaba orgulloso de poseer aquella técnica que daba la certeza de la muerte del adversario si llegase a conectar.

"¿Asique tu técnica más fuerte es una técnica que asegura la derrota del oponente?" Pregunto Jaune con estrellas en los ojos ante la Rosa Blanca de Afrodita.

"Cuando la **Bloody Rose (Rosa Sangrienta)** es lanzada esta va hacia el corazón del enemigo y se clava en dicho corazón penetrando toda defensa para luego succionar la sangre del enemigo hasta volverse roja, señalizando la muerte del oponente," Explico en detalle Afrodita.

Si realmente era posible que esa Rosa Blanca al lanzarse buscase el corazón del oponente y le succionase la sangre para darle una muerte segura, entonces esa Rosa Blanca tenía el poder de asegurar la victoria.

Después de ver los tres tipos de Rosas de Afrodita, Jaune se había impresionado por la versatilidad que tenían como técnica por sus diferentes efectos, desde una muerte lenta y tranquila por veneno, hasta una muerte violenta y rápida al ser impactado por las Rosas Negras hasta una muerte asegurada al ser golpeado por la Rosa Blanca.

' _¡Y voy a ser capaz de aprender a usar esas técnicas!'_ Dijo mentalmente Jaune, ya imaginándose a sí mismo más adulto y acabando con un ejército de Grimms con esas Rosas.

Un niño como Jaune más que la apariencia o estilo de combate… era el poder lo que importaba. Si el poseía poder entonces la apariencia era lo de menos… quizás algo como eso hizo que encontrase un pequeño punto en común con Afrodita… que el poder era necesario.

Si Jaune hubiese sido mayor entonces él hubiese tenido sus dudas sobre si usar rosas como armas, probablemente por la vergüenza y que alguien se riese de el… sin embargo al final seguramente él hubiese aceptado usarlas al ver lo poderosas que eran aunque hubiese tenido problemas con cierta gente riéndose de el por usar Rosas como armas.

Pero este Jaune que siendo joven había visto el poder que las rosas poseían y la historia detrás del usuario de esas rosas… eso causo que el rubio ahora únicamente tuviese respeto por esas rosas.

"Sin embargo es posible que alguna defensa pueda bloquear su ataque o que un poder mayor lo destruya," Dijo Afrodita quien había recordado a Mu de Aries y a su **Starlight Extinciton (Extinción de la Luz Estelar)** mientras miraba a su Rosa Blanca, "En si aunque una gran técnica final siempre puede existirá aquel que de alguna forma pueda contrarrestarla," Honestamente si esta fuese la vida original de Afrodita entonces él no se podría creer que su yo del futuro estuviese diciendo ese tipo de cosas.

Sin embargo Afrodita ya había vuelto a la vida dos veces, con eso su orgullo había tomado uno que otro golpe en el camino y le hizo reflexionar un poco sobre sus debilidades.

Contra Shun de Andrómeda, Afrodita había estado seguro de su victoria y mostro su superioridad durante el combate, sin embargo Afrodita nunca espero el poder de la **Nebula Storm (Tormenta Nebular),** por eso el al final no tenía resentimientos con el Santo de Andrómeda.

Afrodita peleo contra un oponente y no calculo algo inesperado como esa técnica final y a causa de eso termino pagando el precio y perdió su vida en lo que técnicamente hubiese sido un empate (Debido a que de no haber sido salvado por Athena, Shun de Andrómeda hubiese muerto dentro de poco).

Además la convicción de Shun fue lo que termino valorando la justicia al final.

Todo eso sirvió para cambiar, aunque sea un poco la forma como el veía el mundo después de experimentar lo que era la derrota y lo que era sacrificarse a sí mismo junto a sus compañeros por un objetivo de esperanza.

Pero si bien Afrodita se había suavizado en ciertos aspectos gracias a esas experiencias, en el fondo el no había cambiado y seguía siendo un formidable guerrero que creía en el la Justicia a base del Poder y a la vez en su propio poder.

"Vaya maestro, no puedo esperar a aprender esas técnicas," Dijo un emocionado Jaune.

Afrodita no pudo evitar sonreír ante eso, ya que Jaune creía que iba a ser un proceso simple el llegar al nivel de poder usar las técnicas, ese tipo de inocencia infantil hizo sonreír un poco al Santo de Piscis.

"Creo que con eso podemos terminar nuestra lección," Dijo Afrodita, en definitiva la teoría detrás del Cosmos junto con una demostración de sus rosas era suficiente para una demostración básica.

Si bien Afrodita dudaba del potencial de Jaune, al menos él se veía atento cuando escucho sus explicaciones y ejemplos.

"¿Hmm? ¿Ya es momento?" Pregunto un perplejo Jaune, siendo que el ya había perdido la noción del tiempo y por lo tanto ignorado cuanto tiempo había transcurrido en realidad.

"Aunque no lo creas al menos tres horas han pasado desde que comenzamos," Contesto casualmente el Santo de Piscis.

Al oír eso los ojos de Jaune se abrieron por la sorpresa para después comenzar a ponerse nervioso.

"Mi familia debe estar muy preocupada…" Dijo nerviosamente Jaune al darse cuenta cuanto tiempo realmente había pasado desde que él fue a ver a Afrodita.

Seguramente todos comenzarían a ir afuera para buscar a Jaune, y eventualmente alguna de sus hermanas se daría cuenta de que el había podido ir al escondite secreto por sí mismo aun cuando ellos habían acordado no ir solos (Aun cuando él hubiese ido ya dos veces sin decirle a nadie).

Si el aparecía ahora en casa entonces…

Sus hermanas probablemente lo abrazarían después de que el volviese… para luego regañarlo por preocuparlas así. Lo mismo con sus padres.

Jaune conocía a su familia al punto de que podía predecir que eso ocurriría.

Asique sin querer perder más tiempo, Jaune comenzó a caminar rápidamente hacia donde quedaba el escondite secreto para después ir hacia su casa.

Afrodita continúo al lado de Jaune caminando normalmente, el no dijo nada ya que se encontraba pensando en algo.

Jaune tampoco dijo nada porque pensaba en que decirle a su familia.

Eventualmente los dos llegaron al escondite secreto por lo que estaban a medio camino del hogar de Jaune, ahí fue cuando Afrodita dejo de caminar, cosa de lo que Jaune se dio cuenta.

"Maestro, ¿No va a venir?" Pregunto un confundido Jaune, ya que él pensaba que Afrodita iba a ir con él a su casa ya que dijo que no tenía a donde ir.

"No," Negó con la cabeza Afrodita, "Quiero que tu regreses a tu hogar y te quedes ahí mientras yo voy a investigar este mundo," Dijo Afrodita, de hecho ir a investigar Remnant era lo que Afrodita iba originalmente a hacer de no ser por Jaune apareciendo en su vida.

"¿¡Eh!?" Respondió Jaune.

"Originalmente eso era lo que yo iba a hacer, aun después de aceptarte como discípulo el investigar Remnant es muy importante y como estas ahora haría más problemático ese viaje," Y lo que decía Afrodita era verdad, el necesitaba ver en persona como era este mundo y para hacerlo el estar solo era vital.

"P-pero…" Intento decir Jaune, quien claramente no quería que su maestro se fuese.

"Ya decidí tomar esa decisión, Jaune no intentes persuadirme," Dijo Afrodita con tono de finalidad… a lo que Jaune suavemente asintió, el rubio ya entendió que cuando su maestro tomaba una decisión, él debía aceptarla.

En ese momento Afrodita miro momentáneamente al rio en cuyo fondo se encontraba la Pandora Box que dentro guardaba al a Armadura de Piscis.

Afrodita decidió dejar ahí su Armadura Dorada ya que si el sabia donde estaba entonces bastaría con llamarla y listo. Además el llamaría menos la atención sin la Pandora Box hecha de oro estando en su espalda.

"Prometo que regresare para continuar tu entrenamiento," Dijo el Santo de Piscis para asegurarle a Jaune que el volvería.

Y Jaune sabía que el podía creer en esa promesa. Un tipo como Afrodita no hacia promesas a la ligera.

Asique sabiendo que su maestro volvería, Jaune comenzó a caminar hacia su hogar, pero…

Antes de continuar con su camino, Jaune se dio la vuelta por última vez para…

"¡Nos vemos maestro!" Se despidió Jaune con unas pocas lágrimas comenzando a salir de sus ojos por el hecho de haber ganado a una persona que podía enseñarle a ser fuerte…

…Pero que después de haber sido aceptado como su discípulo que esa persona tenga que irse, incluso si es solo temporal era algo fuerte para Jaune.

Afrodita había dejado una impresión profunda en el encuentro inicial… únicamente para crear una impresión aún más profunda al saber de qué era uno de los doce miembros más poderosos de una orden de guerreros de otro mundo que peleaba por una Diosa.

Y finalmente unas técnicas formidables, podían ser solo tres pero los efectos eran efectivos.

Jaune miro entonces sus manos.

"Cosmos…" Murmuro Jaune, quien apretó su pequeño puño.

El Cosmos realmente se veía como un poder impresionante y si el llegase a dominarlo… entonces su sueño de ser un héroe estaría más cerca de cumplirse.

Y cuando Afrodita volviese… el encontraría a Jaune preparado para ser su alumno, el rubio había decidido comenzar a entrenarse a sí mismo para eso.

 **-Casa de Jaune, (Dos Semanas Después)-**

Era impresionante como de un momento para otro el tiempo podía llegar a pasar. Para algunos había pasado rápido… pero para otros había pasado de forma muy lenta.

Todo debido a que cada día era un día en que el maestro de Jaune, Afrodita de Piscis podría regresar.

Jaune había esperado con diligencia desde el primer día el regreso de su maestro, aun cuando era ridículo pensar que Afrodita fuese a regresar tan rápido.

Jaune no había perdido el tiempo eso si ya que además de repasar mentalmente una y otra vez las habilidades de las Rosas de los Santos de Piscis y acerca de la historia del Santuario y la teoría detrás del Cosmos. Todo anotado en un cuaderno en el que Jaune escribió usando su memoria todo lo que dijo Afrodita, fue un muy difícil pero al final él lo logro.

Por supuesto que Jaune no solo se limitó a eso, también Jaune había estado entrenando su cuerpo, él sabía que por lo que describió Afrodita el entrenamiento para desbloquear el Cosmos era muy duro para el cuerpo.

Y aquel lugar al que él iba a entrenar cada día era… el escondite secreto. Ahora con eso el había roto varias veces la promesa hecha a sus hermanas y no se lo había dicho a nadie.

En su familia no se imaginaban que el podía estar haciendo eso, simplemente para ellos él era el buen chico que siempre obedecía… y esa imagen Jaune la tenía por una razón.

A la vez Jaune se sentía culpable de lo que hacía… pero su deseo de ser un buen alumno para Afrodita superaba la culpa.

Lo bueno que salvo por los días en los que sus hermanas no iban a la escuela, él estaba libre para hacer lo que quisiese.

Sus hermanas habían comenzado a ir a la escuela… sin embargo el aún seguía en casa (Aun así ahora esa situación era una bendición ya que Jaune podía entrenar tranquilo).

Incluso su gemela había podido ir.

Sus hermanas le habían dicho a Jaune que el probablemente podría ir a la escuela dentro de poco cuando sus padres creyesen que él estaba listo.

Como se notaba que a pesar de sus sueños, Jaune todavía era básicamente él bebe de la familia, aquel miembro que era protegido por los demás, incluso su gemela.

Quizás esa era una de las razones que le había motivado a ser un héroe como sus ancestros a pesar de lo que le ocurrió a su padre.

Jaune no lo quería admitir pero incluso él lo sabía que entre todos los ocho hijos de la Familia Arc… él era el más débil y el que siempre era protegido por los demás.

Sus hermanas simplemente siempre habían sido más fuertes y con una mayor voluntad que él, incluso su gemela.

Pero en cambio el… el siempre terminaba siendo protegido por ellas…

Y cuando tenía que ver con sus padres…

Jaune podía entender igual la razón por la que su padre era tan sobreprotector. Bastaba con solo ver a su padre una vez para entenderlo y porque ninguno de sus ocho hijos seria entrenado o iría a una Academia para Cazadores.

Su madre era del tipo de persona comprensiva y escucharía lo que Jaune tenía que decir al menos.

Jaune lo entendía… ¡Pero aun así todavía deseaba continuar con ese camino!

Y como si sus plegarias hubiesen sido respondidas, Afrodita de Piscis apareció en su vida y le inspiro a seguir un nuevo camino después de haber visto el arrasador poder que el Santo de Piscis poseía.

El haber visto a Afrodita derrotar con extrema facilidad a esos Grimms… ese momento fue tan impactante que Jaune sintió como si algo dentro del hubiese despertado.

Eso que despertó fue… deseo.

El deseo de volverse más fuerte en ese momento.

El deseo de ser un héroe del que su familia estaría orgullosa.

Y después de aprender sobre los orígenes: El deseo de ser… un Santo.

Y por ese mismo deseo Jaune decidió esperar a su maestro sin importar cuanto tiempo transcurriese, Jaune estaba seguro de que nada podría matar a Afrodita.

La Rosa que Afrodita le dio a Jaune había comenzado a marchitarse (Resulta que esa Rosa a la que Afrodita le quito el veneno y lanzo hacia Jaune aún estaba en posesión del rubio). Jaune la había ocultado dentro de uno de sus libros de dibujos donde él sabía que nadie buscaría. A decir verdad a Jaune le hubiese gustado plantarla para evitar eso pero si lo hacía eso traería preguntas ya que las rosas no eran algo que se consiguiese en esta zona, o al menos eso creía Jaune porque él no había visto antes una rosa en la vida real pero las había visto en su libro de dibujos.

La forma en que se marchito también indicaba que cada vez pasaba más tiempo desde que se fue Afrodita.

Sin embargo Jaune nunca dejo de creer que su maestro regresaría. Afrodita no especifico cuanto tiempo le tomaría investigar Remnant, pero prometió que regresaría y quizás siendo tan fuerte entonces Afrodita no demore demasiado.

Jaune creyó desde el fondo de su corazón en aquellas palabras, de hecho cada día el miraba desde su ventana hacia el horizonte por bastante tiempo con la esperanza de que en cualquier momento Afrodita apareciese caminando.

Sin embargo ese súbito cambio de actitud no podía pasar desapercibido para siempre, especialmente cuando uno tenía a una familia tan numerosa como la de Jaune.

Eventualmente toda su familia se dio cuenta que había algo mal con Jaune.

Pero no fue algo inmediato porque al tener una habitación para sí mismo uno no podía ver a Jaune pegado a su ventana esperando por alguien… fue el hecho de que Jaune pasaba más y más tiempo en su habitación lo que le indico a su familia que algo andaba mal con Jaune, quien usualmente era alegre y no molestaba, pero que a la vez salía mucho hacia afuera.

Él nunca se quedaba mucho tiempo en su habitación.

Incluso sus hermanas habían dejado de invitar a esas amigas suyas aun cuando era claro que disfrutaban juntarse con otras chicas ajenas a la familia para jugar. Sin embargo al ver como poco a poco Jaune se hacía cada vez más distante esas hermanas se dieron cuenta de que tan importante era Jaune o quizás que habían dejado de prestarle atención a su hermano menor.

Jaune lamentablemente tuvo que mentirles a ellas también. Aun cuando con sus hermanas se decían todo, en esta ocasión él tuvo que ocultarles la verdad.

Así Jaune nunca dijo nada con respecto a Afrodita o a lo que paso el día en el que se conocieron, o al menos no diría nada de eso hasta que Afrodita regresase.

Igual si bien le dolía a Jaune el mentirle de esa forma a su familia, Jaune le prometió a Afrodita que no diría nada.

Ahora mismo el joven Arc se encontraba fuera de su casa y caminando hacia el escondite secreto, él le dijo a sus padres que como lo usual él iba a ir a jugar afuera… como su reputación de ser un niño honesto estaba vigente sus padres le creyeron.

Asique siguiendo una ruta ya familiar para el Jaune comenzó a acercarse a la entrada del camino que lo llevaría al escondite secreto.

Pero entonces ahí fue cuando…

"Veo que ya no es ningún problema para ti ir solo a ese lugar," Se escucha una voz muy familiar… ¡Detrás de Jaune!

Inmediatamente el rubio se volteo para ver que era aquella persona que se fue hace dos semanas.

Afrodita de Piscis se veía exactamente igual que cuando se fue, las mismas ropas y todo.

Sin embargo al ver nuevamente a su maestro… Jaune…

Jaune se puso a llorar de la emoción y rápidamente corrió para ir a abrazar a su maestro.

"No llores," Dijo Afrodita en un tono de reproche mientras uso su brazo para mantener alejado a Jaune.

Si bien era Jaune solo un niño que ni siquiera podía soñar en dañar a Afrodita, el Santo de Piscis igual encontró medio incomodo ese intento de abrazo de parte de Jaune.

Si bien Afrodita poseía una gran belleza ese tipo de contacto físico simplemente no era lo suyo.

"P-pero…" Intento decir Jaune quien trataba de luchar contra ese brazo para poder abrazar a su maestro.

Suspirando Afrodita decidió irse directo a lo importante.

"Tengo algo importante que decirte pero no aquí," Dijo el Santo de Piscis, "Ven al escondite secreto conmigo," Y más que una petición esa era una orden siendo que antes de escuchar la respuesta de Jaune, Afrodita comenzó a caminar hacia dirección del escondite.

Y como era una orden Jaune siguió a Afrodita hacia el escondite.

 **-Escondite Secreto de los Hermanos Arc-**

Nuevamente Jaune se encuentra en este lugar, solo que esta vez estaba acompañado por su maestro que finalmente había regresado.

Afrodita no perdió el tiempo y comenzó a decirle a Jaune que el había estado en varios lugares de Remnant investigando y esperando encontrar a uno de los demás Dorados.

Sin embargo sus intentos de encontrarlos terminaron… en nada.

"No sé si se estarán ocultando, pero después de mis viajes no pude encontrar a ninguno de mis once compañeros," Revelo Afrodita.

"Oh, qué mal…" Murmuro un Jaune que se veía decepcionado por esa noticia, de hecho la idea de conocer a mas Santos Dorados realmente le emocionaba.

"Sin embargo todavía es demasiado pronto como para dar por hecho que no están aquí, además de que si yo estoy aquí es por una razón. Debido a eso tome una decisión sobre cómo avanzar tu entrenamiento," Le dijo Afrodita a Jaune, quien naturalmente se emocionó.

"¿En serio? ¿¡Que es!?" Pregunto el emocionado Jaune, emocionado por finalmente comenzar su entrenamiento con Afrodita.

Aunque la respuesta tristemente… no iba a ser de su agrado…

"Un viaje, así puedo ver más de Remnant y puedo continuar con tu entrenamiento," Revelo Afrodita.

Los ojos de Jaune se abrieron por la sorpresa, a decir verdad Jaune pensó que después de volver y no encontrar a nadie Afrodita se quedaría aquí en la casa de su familia (De hecho Jaune había ensayado por sí mismo en las noches las formas en la que el presentaría a Afrodita ante todos como su maestro).

Y bueno, aun cuando Jaune realmente quería que Afrodita le entrenase… igual la idea de dejar su hogar le daba un poco de miedo.

Jaune seguía siendo muy unido a su familia y no se imaginaba como seria continuar sin despertarse en su cama como todos los días y saludar a toda su familia como siempre lo hacía.

El apenas era un niño de cinco años por lo que se entendía esa actitud de no querer dejar su hogar… pero aun así Jaune había aceptado ser el alumno de un Santo Dorado y además prometió convertirse en alguien que pudiese usar el Cosmos como los Santos.

Y nadie le dijo que el hacerlo iba a ser algo fácil.

"Tan solo diré que no es la primera vez que me despierto súbitamente en un lugar desconocido," Dijo Afrodita, "En aquella ocasión termine junto a los demás Dorados ayudando a prevenir una gran catástrofe, asique al misteriosamente despertarme en otro lugar supe que algo similar debe ser la causa," Finalizo de explicar Afrodita.

Él no quería irse en detalles sobre los eventos en Asgard y el combate contra Loki… eso vendría en algún punto del futuro.

"Puede ser… ¿Uno de esos Dioses Malignos que mencionaste?" Pregunto Jaune, si bien el no tenía mucho conocimiento de la situación al menos recordó a lo que usualmente se enfrentan los Santos.

Sin embargo Afrodita negó con la cabeza como respuesta.

"Ya te he dicho que no estoy convencido ni porque un Dios de mi mundo se encontrase en Remnant si ese fuese el caso," Contesto Afrodita, "Como es la posibilidad más real lo mejor es buscar información y además he aprendido que nada es imposible cuando se trata de deidades,".

"Pero entonces… ¿No sería mejor quedarse aquí para tener un lugar a donde regresar?" Respondió con un poco de inseguridad Jaune, "En mi casa podría ser ese lugar…".

Esa respuesta era más que nada buscar alguna excusa para quedarse y no separarse de su familia… y Afrodita podía ver claramente que ese era el caso.

El no querer separarse de la familia de uno por el hecho de ser bien unidos… ese era un sentimiento que Afrodita entendía de cierta forma.

Sin embargo para Afrodita su situación tomaba prioridad, ya que viendo lo que Loki fue capaz de hacer la última vez que el Santo de Piscis fue revivido… Afrodita decidió no probar su suerte si realmente él era el único de todos.

Y a la vez Afrodita había reconocido a Jaune como su estudiante por lo que el Santo de Piscis no iba a arrepentirse de eso e iba a entrenar a Jaune.

"Mi respuesta es que no. Mi decisión es final," Dijo Afrodita, indicando que él no iba a perder el tiempo hablando de algo que el ya había decidido.

"Está bien…" Y aun con visibles problemas para hacerlo, Jaune logro asentir.

Ya habiendo resuelto una cosa, faltaba otra que igual era importante.

"Hay otra cosa importante que deberías saber," Dijo Afrodita.

Aun un poco decaído por saber que él tendría que dejar su hogar, Jaune pudo mirar a su maestro a la cara para saber qué era lo que este iba a decir.

"¿Recuerdas lo que te dije sobre los Santos de Plata?" Pregunto Afrodita a Jaune.

Jaune asintió y procedió a responder para confirmarle a Afrodita que el realmente recordaba.

"Si, que ellos en la jerarquía del Santuario se encuentran en una posición mediana entre los Santos," Respondió Jaune al instante, "Están debajo de los de Oro pero por encima de los de Bronce,".

"Muy bien, se nota que al menos eres bueno para aprender," Dijo Afrodita, siendo esta la rara ocasión en la que el daba un cumplido a alguien más que no compartiese su mismo rango.

Y por la expresión de felicidad de Jaune al oír esa respuesta, él también sabía que esos cumplidos eran toda una rareza.

Sin embargo a la vez había curiosidad… ¿Por qué su maestro hablaría sobre los Santos de Plata tan de repente?

' _Quizás quiere probar mi memoria…'_ Pensó Jaune.

"Como sabrás estuve investigando varios lugares de Remnant esperando encontrar algo," Lo que Afrodita no menciono fue que con su 'verdadera velocidad' el ir de un lugar a otro era más fácil para él.

Jaune asintió para indicar que entendió…

"Sin embargo cuando estaba a punto de regresar a mi ruta de viaje sentí un Cosmos justo en ese costa y regrese lo más rápido que pude," Afrodita cerro sus ojos para recordar ese momento en particular, realmente lo tomo por sorpresa por lo súbito de la aparición y que él hace muy poco había pasado justo por esa costa.

A la vez algo que lo convenció de que la situación podía ser más complicada de lo que originalmente parecía si **esa persona** de entre todos los Santos había también sido invocada en Remnant.

"Investigando el origen de aquel Cosmos lo que encontré fue… a un Santo de Plata peleando con un grupo de Grimms en esa costa," Con esas palabras Jaune se sorprendió, "Por supuesto que esos Grimms no pudieron ni tocar a ese Santo antes de ser derrotados en un solo golpe,".

Jaune estaba sorprendido de que hubiese otro Santo en Remnant, aunque a la vez él era el único que sentía una emoción al saber sobre eso ya que cualquier otro hubiese simplemente estado confundido al escuchar la palabra 'Santo' que en Remnant no tendría mucho significado.

"Como yo era un Santo de Oro y por ser de un rango superior el acepto venir conmigo cuando le dije que la razón de nuestra presencia aquí podría ser el enfrentarse a un Dios," Dijo el Santo de Piscis, "Además como él no tenía realmente donde ir y estaba perdido sobre qué hacer el decidió seguirme,".

Asique después de explicar eso, Afrodita decidió llamar a aquel Santo.

"Ya puedes revelar tu existencia," Dijo Afrodita, quien alzo un poco su tono de voz para que resonase por el escondite secreto.

Y justo detrás de Jaune se comenzaron a escuchar unos pasos.

Jaune se volteo al instante ya que la última vez que el vio no había nadie detrás de el… pero ahora se encontraba ahí una persona.

Un hombre de largo cabello de color rubio, una persona que sin duda era atractiva pero no al nivel de Afrodita… aun así Jaune hubiese confundido a esa persona con una mujer en otra situación.

Ese hombre estaba vistiendo una camiseta de color blanco con mangas largas y unos pantalones de color blanco.

' _¡Esa persona también es un Santo!_ ' Pensó Jaune con admiración al ver a Misty y también con curiosidad sobre cuáles serían sus poderes. Jaune poseía una admiración en general por los Santos a los cuales el veía como héroes.

"Esta persona es **Misty de Lagarto,"** Afrodita introdujo al Santo de Plata, quien simplemente vio a Jaune con ojos desinteresados.

Misty se encontraba analizando a Jaune con su mirada, seguramente para ver si tenía potencial al ser que ahora Misty también estaría ayudando. Después de todo en el camino Afrodita le habría dicho que ahora el tenía un estudiante.

"¿Realmente esa ese mocoso es a quien debo enseñarle, Señor Afrodita?" Pregunto Misty, quien miro al Santo de Piscis para pedir confirmación.

Jaune noto que cuando hablaba con Afrodita, Misty mostraba un respeto que era evidente en su voz. Aunque se dio cuenta de que era porque Afrodita era un Dorado mientras que Misty era uno de Plata.

Sin embargo ahí fue cuando Jaune se dio cuenta de un pequeño detalle en las palabras de Misty.

"U-un momento…" Dijo Jaune mientras lentamente alejo su mirada de Misty y volvió a enfocar esa mirada en Afrodita, "¿Acaso él dijo que me enseñaría?" Pregunto Jaune para ver si el había escuchado bien lo que dijo.

"Si es una orden de un Santo Dorado…" Fue la respuesta de Misty, a quien se le notaba que no estaba muy feliz con eso, de hecho el incluso dio un suspiro antes de responder.

"Como además de tu entrenamiento debo buscar por una pista sobre la razón por la que estoy aquí no podre estar todo el tiempo entrenándote," Así Afrodita apunto su Rosa Roja hacia Misty, "Misty se encargara de ayudarte con lo más básico," Sin mencionar que el Santo de Lagarto probablemente sabia mejor que Afrodita sobre lo básico de cómo ser un Santo.

Dicho Santo de Lagarto no dijo nada y simplemente vio a Jaune de forma aburrida.

Los ojos de Jaune tenían estrellas de admiración al mirar a Misty, ya que si bien era un Santo de Plata, Jaune le tenía admiración en general a los Santos a los que él veía como loa tipos de héroes que el soñaba ser.

¡Ahora Jaune tenía dos maestros!

"Hmm… supongo que ese niño al menos conoce su lugar," Dijo Misty después de sentir la mirada de admiración de Jaune.

Aunque era lógico que ese niño sintiese admiración por aquellos que poseían más poder… al menos desde el punto de vista de Misty así funcionaba la cosa.

"Ahora que ya se conocieron los dos es momento de ir con tu familia," Dijo Afrodita, quien se paró de su posición en el tronco.

Jaune igual estaba nervioso debido a que el temía como se tomarían ellos la verdad… sin mencionar que el había roto varias veces la promesa de no ir al escondite secreto solo… además de mentir cuando él dijo que no le pasaba nada durante el tiempo de espera para el regreso de Afrodita.

Claramente Afrodita noto su nerviosismo.

"Descuida yo hablare con tu familia," Dijo Afrodita, quien comenzó a caminar hacia la salida del escondite secreto.

Jaune y Misty siguieron al Santo de Piscis, con un Jaune visiblemente nervioso porque su familia iba a conocer a sus maestros… Jaune no se podía imaginar cómo terminaría ese encuentro… además de que temblaba sobre cuál sería la reacción de su padre.

Afrodita por otra parte pensó en la peculiaridad de tener que ir a la casa de alguien para explicar que esa persona iba a irse para comenzar su entrenamiento como Santo.

Normalmente aquellos que terminaban siendo miembros del Santuario eran personas sin ninguna familia a la que pedirle permiso en primer lugar.

Asique para Afrodita esta situación era inusual para lidiar, pero tampoco imposible. Y además el Santo de Piscis no era el tipo de persona que simplemente fuese a llevarse a Jaune como si fuese un vil secuestrador.

Ese chico tenia potencial, aun cuando ese potencial solo hubiese nacido de haber aceptado los mismos ideales de Afrodita… igual Jaune dijo eso en un momento crítico pero el sentimiento fue genuino, por lo que una de las cosas que Afrodita le iba a enseñar personalmente y en detalle seria… como es el poder el que crea la justicia.

Afrodita de cualquier forma estaba seguro de poder conseguir ese permiso, el no solo poseía un gran poder y belleza después de todo, sino que su poder para persuadir a los demás era notable.

Jaune Arc, un joven e inocente chico con grandes sueños.

Dentro de él, Jaune sabía que algún día dejaría su hogar para cumplir ese sueño, fuese de la forma que fuese. Aun si toda su familia no lo quería él estaba decidido a cumplir ese sueño suyo de ser un héroe.

El más temprano de lo que pensaba iba a dejar el hogar en el que el había estado durante toda su vida, pero Jaune no tenía miedo de dejar su hogar.

Después de todo él iba junto a dos guerreros extremadamente poderosos… y Jaune estaba decidido a regresar a casa como uno de ellos… como una persona que pudiese usar el Cosmos.

Y cuando el volviese a casa… él lo haría como un Santo, como el orgulloso discípulo de Afrodita de Piscis y Misty de Lagarto.

 **NOTAS DEL AUTOR:**

Capitulo dos de la historia del futuro Santo de Piscis. Aquí se trata de que Jaune es oficialmente aceptado por Afrodita como alumno, aprende de los Santos y del Cosmos y decide convertirse en uno ya que su sueño es ser un héroe y no necesariamente necesita ser un Cazador para lograrlo.

Sin embargo para hacerlo el debió reconocer y eventualmente aceptar los ideales de Afrodita… pero bueno se veía venir.

Desde mi punto de vista convencer a Afrodita de enseñarle a alguien… y es más el simple hecho de tenerlo como maestro es complicado.

Si por ejemplo Jaune hubiese tenido la suerte de que hubiese sido Aldebarán el que apareció en Remnant, entonces todo hubiese sido mucho más simple con un maestro como ese.

Pero aquí vemos como Afrodita acepta a Jaune… Y de como Jaune deja su hogar para volverse más fuerte.

Lo de Jaune aprendiendo del Cosmos y la historia de los santos en modo resumen es porque la forma más detallada es algo que quiero que el explique a alguien en el futuro.

Los maestros de Jaune son Afrodita y Misty… ¿Cómo serán las cosas para él? XD

Elegí precisamente a Misty por su apariencia física además de que su personalidad orgullosa crearía interesantes situaciones pero a la vez Misty todavía tiene un corazón noble.

Además de que tengo planes para el también… aun si Afrodita es el maestro de Jaune pensé que igual él no se molestaría en entrenarlo todo el tiempo, ahí es donde entra Misty para que Jaune pueda aprender lo básico además de que se encargue de Jaune mientras Afrodita estuviese afuera investigando.

Claro que no es la única razón, que quede claro que aquí que Misty está por una razón y será de suma importancia para el futuro de la historia, yo no pongo cosas porque si, eventualmente esos elementos verán sus usos.

Por otra parte como esos dos son sus maestros y Jaune eventualmente heredara a Piscis… bueno el eventualmente cuando sea mayor lucirá diferente a su 'yo' del canon.

En otras palabras cuando Jaune crezca su apariencia será un poco más femenina para tener una belleza adecuada para un Santo de Piscis, quizás solo sea cabello más largo y un rostro un poco más 'hermoso' cercano al de los de sus maestros.

Y bueno esos dos como maestros sentí que sería adecuado. Además así Misty también obtendrá algo de desarrollo como personaje :3

A diferencia de mis otras historias con SS, aquí Jaune está lejos de tener su Armadura por ahora (Como se ha dicho por ni siquiera ser del mundo de SS él no tiene mucho potencial para ser un Santo) y de hecho le tomara un tiempo siquiera llegar al nivel aceptable.

Pero usualmente el entrenamiento para ser un Santo dura por varios años asique por eso será, y como dije Jaune no tiene el talento natural de un Santo Dorado (Que al parecer por ese talento pueden obtener a temprana edad sus Armaduras).

Con este capítulo vemos como Afrodita realmente acepta a Jaune como su alumno porque Jaune acepto en parte lo de que el Poder era Justicia, creí que Jaune mostrando convicción por ese punto en particular seria lo que motivase a Afrodita a aceptarlo.

Después de esto mi plan es que en su viaje de entrenamiento por Remnant, Jaune conozca a miembros del elenco de RWBY debido a que tendrá la oportunidad al estar moviéndose de lugar a lugar en Remnant.

Eso para construir lazos y cambiar el futuro, también para ver el crecimiento de Jaune y también de Afrodita y Misty mientras recorren Remnant.

¿A quién les gustaría que fuese la persona del elenco de RWBY que quieren que Jaune conozca?

Ese viaje será importante en crear lazos en futuros eventos y quizás hasta ganar enemigos.

Como sea espero que esto haya sido de su agrado y si bien entiendo que haciendo así las cosas puede ser un poco lentas y no con mucha acción por ahora, igual continuara así hasta que Jaune gane poder.

Asique por favor dejen reviews si les gusta.

:::::::::::::::::::::::.

Respuesta a Review del Cap Anterior:

-Silvercrow: No los dejare tirados, pero ahora mi inspiración me lleva a esta historia…

-Roy4: … ¿Pero cuál es tu problema con Piscis? ¿Por qué no se puede tomar en serio? Bueno me dirias cuales escenas resultaron incomodas para saber.

Bueno yo decidí hacer ese proyecto de la Saga Dorada hace años y como ya he avanzado es mejor continuar. Este formato es el resultado.

-Espectro Nocturno: Gracias. Bueno de hecho planeaba que Jaune hiciese varias cosas antes de esos eventos y si va a Beacon sus circunstancias serían muy distintas ya que aquí él quiere ser Santo, no Cazador.

Hmmm… quizás el ni descubra su Aura asique no semblanza.

-Siruberu: Ciertamente es difícil pero a la vez puedo manejar las cosas de esta forma…

Es blando en unos aspectos pero es el mismo en otros aspectos, y yo digo que después de tanta muerte y el sacrificio en el muro de los lamentos… por supuesto que sería blando.

-Danmaku-OverLord: Gracias por la consideración.

-Toa Solaric: Gracias por tu apoyo amigo…

-tsukiyomi83: Bueno como un Santo Dorado el queda bien.

-The Demon Forgotten: Gracias por la opinión amigo, pues si la pelea fue corta pero era de esperarse… lo de las rosas me lo guarde para este capítulo para que Jaune pudiese ver lo que hacen.

-deathmask83: Gracias por el apoyo.

Si Jaune va a adoptar esa ideología, bueno esperemos que le vaya bien entonces…

-4Lord4Ulquiora4L: Bueno de hecho en mi idea original Jaune iba a tener a Albafica de maestro… sin embargo decidí cambiar de parecer cuando pensé que sería más útil el tener a un maestro vivo para ayudar con cosas del futuro.

Lo de la sangre envenenada parece no aplicarse a Afrodita y como te dije tengo planes con el… bueno lo del enemigo será secreto por ahora.


	3. Entrenamiento y White Fang

**Capitulo 02: Entrenamiento y White Fang.**

 **-Playa, (3 Días Después)-**

En ciertas ocasiones uno no podía creer como el tiempo fluía. Para Jaune el tiempo fluyo muy lento en ese lapso de dos semanas en la que su maestro se había ido para investigar Remnant.

Nuevamente ahora el tiempo de Jaune fluía de manera lenta, aunque curiosamente solo pasaba cuando él pensaba en su hogar.

Era raro no tener a su hermana mayor yendo a despertarlo todos los días… o mejor dicho era raro no tener a todas sus hermanas alrededor.

También era muy raro no tener la deliciosa comida de su madre… una de las cosas que Jaune mas extrañaba.

Sin embargo Jaune supo que el ya no tendría más eso cuando acepto que si él quería ser fuerte entonces su única opción era seguir a su maestro Afrodita… y aun así el continuaba triste por no poder comer esa comida.

Asique por ahora solo le quedaba intentar lo que el mas pudiese para hacer que hubiese valido la pena dejar la calidez de su hogar.

Afortunadamente al menos el lugar donde él estaba entrenando era un lugar más o menos apacible.

Además esta era la primera vez que Jaune veía una playa asique al menos él podía decirle a sus hermanas como era una.

Y hablando de Jaune…

"¡Ahhh!" Se escucha el grito de Jaune después de haber sido lanzado hacia atrás nuevamente, afortunadamente la arena había amortiguado su caída y reducido el impacto.

Las múltiples marcas en la arena mostraban que esto ya había pasado varias veces.

¿Y la razón por la que Jaune fue lanzado hacia atrás con tanta fuerza?

"La forma en la que atacaste fue demasiado floja," Fueron las palabras de Misty, quien estaba en ropas casuales que consistían en una camiseta de color rosa y unos jeans, "Además demasiado fácil de leer, inténtalo una vez más," Dijo un visiblemente aburrido Santo de Lagarto.

Ahora mismo eran únicamente Jaune y su segundo maestro, Misty de Lagarto quienes estaban en este lugar.

Afrodita se había ido a juntar información y le había encargado a Misty el entrenar a Jaune en aquella playa que era un punto donde no iba gente debido a que todo el lugar estaba rodeado de Grimms, sin embargo Afrodita puso una defensa de _Royal Demon Roses_ en los alrededores para evitar ser molestados.

Misty estuvo de acuerdo con eso ya que al estar en la playa el tenia cerca un cuerpo de agua para purificarse después de aquellas 'sesiones' de entrenamiento que él tenía con Jaune.

Era notable mencionar que Misty no llevaba puesta la Armadura de Lagarto, eso era debido a que como Afrodita, Misty dejo su Pandora Box en el fondo del rio del escondite secreto de Jaune y sus hermanas.

Igual que Afrodita, Misty podía llamar a su Armadura para que fuese hacia el aun si estuviese al otro lado del mundo.

Y hablando del Santo de Lagarto, en general Jaune todavía no sabía mucho que pensar sobre su segundo maestro.

Por la impresión que el daba Misty parecía ser una persona un poco estoica la mayoría de las veces pero que tenía una gran confianza en sí mismo y sus habilidades.

Aunque a decir verdad esa parte estoica la gano recientemente después de que cierto Santo de Bronce destruyese su orgullo y terminase derrotándolo en vida.

Un gran impacto como ese estaba destinado a cambiar a alguien.

Aun así Jaune quería saber más de Misty y esperaba que algún día su segundo maestro se abriese un poco más con él y le contase más sobre sí mismo.

Pero por ahora lo mejor que el podía hacer era continuar con el entrenamiento.

"¡Ha!" Nuevamente Jaune se había levantado del suelo después de ser derribado por su segundo maestro.

Y como muchas veces Jaune fue nuevamente corriendo para darle un golpe a esa barrera únicamente para ser repelido por dicha barrera.

Jaune aun así estaba asombrado por esa gran defensa que poseía Misty ya que uno no podía ver aquella barrera que el había creado pero aun así cualquier ataque no tocaría a Misty debido a dicha barrera invisible.

De hecho Jaune no hubiese descubierto como era que Misty había creado esa barrera de no ser porque el mismo Santo de Lagarto se lo explico.

Misty no esperaba que Jaune hiciese mucho contra esa defensa, sin embargo el decidió que intentando romperla el entendería como era luchar contra el Cosmos.

Básicamente el propósito de esto era que Jaune ganase en carne propia el sentido de lo que era pelear contra el Cosmos, como no se disponía de un lugar fijo para entrenar entonces Misty decidió que la mejor manera de enseñar seria enfrentado a su estudiante en contra del Cosmos.

Por lo mismo Misty nunca fue a la ofensiva ya que eso sería una sentencia de muerte casi segura para Jaune.

Y una vez más Jaune volvió a atacar para ser repelido por la defensa de Misty.

Sin embargo después de eso el no volvió a levantarse y se quedó ahí tirado en el suelo de la playa haciendo lo mejor para poder respirar.

"Con eso nuestro entrenamiento ha llegado a su fin," Declaro Misty.

Cuando Jaune ya no podía levantarse más era cuando Misty veía que era adecuado el detener el entrenamiento.

"G-gracias…" Logro decir Jaune con bastante dificultad al haber llevado a su cuerpo a sus límites.

Y con la poca fuerza que le quedaba el pequeño rubio logro darse la vuelta para quedar de espaldas en la arena y mirando hacia el cielo azul.

Y viendo que su alumno no se movería de ese lugar por un buen rato Misty decidió hacer algo que era una cosa que solo alguien como el haría.

"Ahora… tu descansa mientras yo purifico mi cuerpo," Fueron las palabras del Santo de Lagarto.

Si bien esas palabras hubiesen confundido a una persona ajena, en el caso de Jaune el entendió a la perfección lo que Misty quería decir.

Misty comenzó a quitarse su ropa hasta quedar completamente desnudo dejando ver su musculoso y entrenado cuerpo. Entonces camino hacia el agua y comenzó a limpiar su cuerpo mientras Jaune miraba.

A Jaune ese le parecía un habito extraño, sin embargo Misty lo hacía sin molestarle nada y sin vergüenza por desnudarse en un lugar como una playa… aun si nadie viniese a causa de los Grimm que estaban a los alrededores.

Aunque Jaune tenía la sospecha de que su segundo maestro no tendría problemas con hacer lo mismo aun si hubiese gente mirando, por alguna razón esa impresión quedo en la mente del pequeño rubio.

De cualquier forma Jaune estaba sorprendido por el musculoso cuerpo que Misty poseía a pesar de igual ser joven.

Según Misty el apenas tenía dieciséis años a pesar de verse mayor. Sin embargo su cuerpo estaba con músculos, señalizando que el entrenaba su cuerpo para mantenerse en forma.

Aunque sin que Jaune lo supiese ahora que Misty se estaba bañando en la playa su mente comenzó a recordar ciertas cosas…

Para Misty el bañar su cuerpo en una playa hizo que ciertos recuerdos resurgiesen brevemente… más específicamente recuerdos sobre cierta batalla que termino con el perdiendo su vida.

Incluso el término limpiando su cuerpo en las aguas del océano ese día al creer que su oponente había muerto… pero eso solo fue Misty subestimando la tenacidad y voluntad de lo que a sus ojos era un simple Santo de Bronce.

Debido a la naturaleza de su técnica, Misty era prácticamente intocable por alguien que poseyese un poder inferior ya que un Santo Dorado hubiese roto con facilidad su defensa.

Jaune era claramente en términos de poder inferior a Misty. De hecho para tener siquiera una esperanza de romper esa defensa él debía poseer el Cosmos.

El intentar romper la defensa de Misty sin poseer el Cosmos sería lo mismo que ir desnudo en una ventisca y preguntarse a uno mismo porque se tiene frio, en otras palabras terminaría dañando a uno severamente ante algo en lo que no se podía luchar.

Según lo que Misty explico a Jaune la única forma de quebrar esa defensa hubiese sido usando Cosmos, pero aun si uno poseyese Cosmos no garantizaba que la defensa de Misty fuese destruida a menos que el Cosmos del atacante superase al de Misty.

Por ejemplo Misty dijo que Afrodita hubiese sido capaz de romper esa defensa sin mucho problema si el realmente se lo proponía.

Admitir la superioridad de un Santo Dorado ante él era algo que Misty si podía hacer al saber lo grande que era la distancia entre el poder de ambos.

Pero nuevamente en un mundo como Remnant quizás eso no haga mucha diferencia al ser términos desconocidos en donde ni siquiera hay Dioses.

Honestamente esto hubiese sido mucho más fácil si en lugar de Remnant este fuese el Planeta Tierra y que Jaune hubiese nacido ahí, con eso Misty pensaba de que Jaune al menos lograría tener una oportunidad de desbloquear el Cosmos por el simple hecho de que el Cosmos no era algo natural en Remnant pero si en el Planeta Tierra.

Al menos ese chico no se rendía como Misty había visto a numerosos aprendices que terminaron huyendo por menos de lo que hacía Jaune simplemente por darse cuenta de lo lejos que estaba el alcanzar el nivel de un Santo de Bronce siquiera.

Aun al ver lo inútil que era intentar continuar atacando, el espíritu de Jaune no había mostrado indicios de rendirse o pedir que esto se detuviese.

En ese caso su motivación para ser fuerte realmente era capaz de llevarlo a ese punto… o quizás no era la motivación correcta y Jaune terminaría fallando miserablemente después de dar todo su esfuerzo.

Y quizás sabiendo que no había certeza de que sus acciones darían frutos, Jaune decidió hacer una pregunta.

"Si sigo esforzándome… ¿Podre algún día usar el Cosmos?" Pregunto un Jaune que aún estaba sentado en la arena al ser que sus piernas aun no recuperaban las fuerzas.

Hmm… una pregunta como esa era complicada a su manera ya que una respuesta equivocada podría traer grandes consecuencias.

Misty simplemente decidió usar la honestidad ya que ese modo era el menos problemático para esta situación.

Para el Santo de Lagarto no había punto en mentir y darle falsas esperanzas a Jaune ya que a la larga eso sería una crueldad cuando esas esperanzas se despedazasen si el nunca manifestaba el combo.

"Es lo más probable que no," Respondió Misty sin dudarlo por ningún instante y ni tampoco en molestarse en suavizar su tono de voz neutral.

Al oír a su segundo maestro siendo tan tajante con su veredicto… Jaune no pudo evitar que sus ojos se pusiesen un poco llorosos.

Pero aun así él no iba a correr llorando y rogando volver a casa… ya que quizás todavía había esperanzas para él.

"Pero… ¿Por qué puede que yo no use el Cosmos?" Eso era lo que Jaune más quería saber.

"Como sabrás el señor Afrodita y yo venimos de otro mundo," Dijo Misty a lo que Jaune asintió, "En ese mundo los humanos tenemos el potencial de usar el Cosmos, sin embargo como este mundo es distinto no es seguro que tú seas capaz de siquiera tener el potencial de despertar dicho Cosmos,".

Jaune asintió lentamente ya que tenía sentido algo como eso… sin embargo Jaune esperaba que realmente no fuese verdad.

Al oír del Cosmos (Pese a realmente no entender la explicación sobre eso de los átomos…) Jaune sintió que ese era un poder que el realmente deseaba tener, que si el poseía ese Cosmos entonces el futuro y sus sueños se podrían volver realidad.

Y al conocer las técnicas de Afrodita… Jaune supo que él podría ser formidable. Un héroe capaz de masacrar a cientos y cientos de Grimms para mantener seguras a muchas personas… esa era su visión ideal.

Al ver la duda en el rostro de Jaune debido a que no había certeza si las esperanzas que el había puesto serian respondidas… Misty decidió hacer algo, aun si era para no tener que lidiar con un chico sin ganas de hacer nada.

"Un Santo Dorado decidió aceptarte como su alumno a pesar de que podría estar haciendo cosas más importantes," Le recordó Misty a Jaune usando un tono de voz bastante serio, "Deberías sentirte muy afortunado por recibir tal honor y continuar con este entrenamiento hasta que el mismo señor Afrodita diga que no hay sentido en continuar algo inútil," Y como Afrodita, Misty tampoco era el tipo de persona que suavizase sus palabras cuando el daba una lección.

Jaune asintió, igual entendiendo el privilegio que el había obtenido al tener a esos dos maestros.

A pesar de que el quizás no podría tener el mismo poder que ellos… Jaune quería seguir intentándolo hasta que el ya no pudiese más.

Un Arc no rompía sus promesas por lo que él no planeaba hacerlo con su promesa de volverse fuerte y ser como sus maestros… al menos hasta donde esa voluntad alcanzase ya que había un límite sobre cuanto podía aguantar eso.

Aun así Jaune hubiese estado mintiendo si decía que él no se sentía curioso sobre Afrodita, quien se encontraba ausente en estos momentos.

De por si Jaune no sabía nada personalmente de Afrodita quien solo le explico sobre los Santos y lo demás, pero nunca sobre sí mismo.

Asique Jaune se preguntó si quizás Misty podría darle respuestas.

"¿Mi maestro Afrodita es famoso entre los Santos?" Pregunto un curioso Jaune.

Bueno al estar tan alto en la jerarquía claramente ese debía ser el caso… pero aun así Jaune deseaba tener un poco más de información sobre Afrodita.

O quizás Jaune simplemente pregunto eso debido a que el admiraba a Afrodita por ser realmente poderoso y deseaba saber más de el ya que en si el Santo de Piscis en lo personal era un enigma, si bien Afrodita le había explicado sobre cómo funcionaba todo, el Santo de Piscis en si no había revelado nada personal.

Quizás Misty sabía algo más de su maestro y si ese era el caso entonces Jaune quería saberlo.

"Quizás no lo sepas pero de entre todos los Santos, el señor Afrodita es conocido como el más 'temible' de todos ellos," Revelo Misty al Jaune que al menos había logrado sentarse en la arena en lugar de quedarse tirado en la arena descansando.

Podía ser muy poco, pero al menos su cuerpo se hizo un poco más fuerte.

"¿Temible? Pero si mi Maestro Afrodita no se ve nada amenazante…" Murmuro Jaune al escuchar eso.

Jaune entendió que 'temible' significaba que algo 'daba miedo'… pero para Jaune su Maestro Afrodita no daba nada de miedo.

De hecho por su apariencia física y actitud uno podía decir que incluso estar junto a el era suficiente para sentirse más seguro.

Dando un suspiro y recordando que su alumno apenas era un niño, Misty decidió clarificar.

"Lo que quiero decir es que él es considerado el más temible de todos debido a la naturaleza de sus poderes y su apariencia física," Explico Misty.

Jaune entonces le volvió a prestar atención a su segundo maestro.

"Viendo su rostro tan femenino uno le subestimaría," Dijo Misty, aunque curiosamente no menciono que eso también podría aplicarse a el… o quizás él no sabía que eso también se podía aplicar a él, "Sin embargo debido a sus grandes habilidades y enorme poder él es considerado como el más letal entre los Santos Dorados, el subestimarlo es un camino directo hacia la tumba,".

El poder de Afrodita de Piscis no era tan impresionante como los de los Santos de Aries, Géminis o Virgo.

Sin embargo sus tipos de Rosas le daban a Afrodita una gran versatilidad lo que lo hacían a el ciertamente el más letal si sus poderes eran aplicados de forma correcta.

"Woah, entonces mi maestro es tan fuerte como para acabar con un ejército de Santos de Bronce…" Pensó Jaune luego de escuchar la explicación de Misty.

Sin embargo el escuchar al pequeño rubio hablar así de como un Santo de Rango superior podía acabar con los de rango inferior… bueno eso trajo ciertas memorias de regreso a Misty.

"No subestimes a alguien solo por su rango," Contesto Misty, sin embargo por alguna razón esas palabras tenían una emoción que Jaune no podía identificar… "Incluso uno de Bronce podría derrotar a uno de Plata… o incluso a uno de Oro," Y Jaune no lo supo en ese momento pero su segundo maestro estaba hablando debido a… experiencia personal.

Había pasado algún tiempo pero Misty aun sentía aquella derrota contra Seiya de Pegaso fresca en su memoria.

En aquel combate Misty había sido ampliamente dominante y no recibió ningún daño… de hecho él estaba precisamente orgulloso por el hecho de no conocer lo que era el dolor antes de ese combate.

…entonces su oponente logro penetrar sus defensas.

De ahí en más el combate fue poco a poco mostrando la superioridad de Seiya.

Y finalmente todo eso termino con su propia muerte… de hecho a pesar de no conocer el dolor antes, el dolor del primer golpe que Seiya logro conectar más el ataque final del Santo de Pegaso se quedaron grabados en la memoria del Santo de Lagarto.

Y ahora que misteriosamente aquella vida que Misty perdió había regresado… y después de aprender gracias a Afrodita lo que había pasado Misty sintió arrepentimiento por algo.

Misty sintió arrepentimiento de haber apoyado a alguien opuesto a Athena aun cuando él no lo supiese en ese momento. Sin embargo era imposible para el saberlo después de todo no habia razón de sospechar del Patriarca que había logrado un periodo de paz y se notaba que era un buen líder.

Para Misty aquella derrota que el pago por su vida fueron al final… una lección de humildad, en si su personalidad no ha cambiado mucho pero ahora Misty aprendió a no subestimar a aquellos que pelean con todo y no se rinden aun siendo superados.

Fue una lástima que su muerte hubiese sido el precio a pagar ya que después de todo su presencia hubiese sido necesaria en eventos futuros como la lucha contra Hades…

'… _No, ahora no es momento de ponerse a pensar en el pasado,'_ Misty sacudió levemente su cabeza para volver a enfocarse en lo que pasaba en frente suyo.

Ahora él estaba aquí, en un nuevo mundo que era desconocido para el pero junto a un Santo Dorado que necesitaba de su ayuda, incluso si esa ayuda era el entrenar a un mocoso con dudoso potencial.

Una orden de un Santo Dorado era una orden de un Santo Dorado, no había realmente nada más que eso.

Asique para distraer su mente de esos pensamientos sobre el hombre que le quito la vida…

"Quiero que ejercites más tu cuerpo," Dijo finalmente Misty, quien comenzó a ponerse su ropa.

Jaune asintió pero sabía que él iba a terminar exhausto después de esos ejercicios… después de todo era lo que su segundo maestro le hacían hacer cuando el ya no le iba a entrenar personalmente.

Este iba a ser un largo día…

 **-Noche-**

La noche había llegado en aquella playa en donde únicamente una persona se encontraba durmiendo.

Se trataba de un Jaune que nuevamente dormía como una roca exhausto debido al duro entrenamiento a manos de su segundo maestro, Misty.

Al menos en lugar del suelo Jaune podía dormir en una bolsa de dormir.

Realmente fue una muy amable acción de los padres de Jaune el darle tres bolsas de dormir para él, Afrodita y Misty.

O quizás ellos quieren que Jaune al menos tuviese donde dormir… aun así el pequeño rubio no dejaba de estar impresionado por como Afrodita había logrado convencer a sus padres… especialmente su padre acerca de dejarlo ir en un viaje de entrenamiento.

Como se había dicho la familia de Jaune era sobreprotectora de él, especialmente su padre y sus hermanas mientras que su madre estaba más dispuesta a razonar aun cuando en general ella también era sobreprotectora de él.

Aunque igual su padre estaba a punto de desafiar a Afrodita a una pelea, sin embargo las cosas se calmaron en aquella reunión de toda la familia y sus dos maestros.

Aunque lo más raro que Jaune pudo notar fue como cada una de sus hermanas actuó un poco raro en frente de Afrodita… era como si ellas mirasen al Santo de Piscis con un diferente tipo de respeto del que Jaune tenía por su maestro… si es que eso era respeto.

Jaune no lo supo en ese momento pero todas sus hermanas tuvieron el primer amor de sus vidas al mismo tiempo después de conocer a Afrodita… pero considerando que se trataba de Afrodita a la vez era algo normal que pasase.

Y quizás ese primer amor no se desvanezca tan rápido debido a la fuerte impresión que Afrodita causo en el hogar de la Familia Arc para lograr que Jaune pudiese ir con él.

Oh bueno al menos las a las hermanas de Jaune les parecía gustar su maestro y si ese era el caso entonces Jaune era bastante feliz.

Y bueno mientras el pequeño rubio dormía profundamente una conversación entre dos Santos se estaba dando al borde de una fogata.

"Me parece increíble que ese chico aún no se haya rendido," Comento Misty mientras miraba el fuego.

Era poco, pero un pequeño respeto hacia Jaune se había formado en el corazón del Santo de Lagarto.

"Incluso aquellos que lucen frágiles pueden tener más poder y potencial de lo que uno se podría imaginar," Respondió Afrodita mientras el miraba a una de sus blancas _Bloody Rose_ en su mano.

La imagen de Shun de Andrómeda apareció en la mente de Afrodita ya que ese fue un oponente al que él había subestimado hasta que ya fue demasiado tarde.

Y viendo que la voluntad de Jaune era mayor a la de muchos niños de su edad que Vivian una vida confortable con su familia, Afrodita no pudo evitar hacerle una revelación a Misty, quien era la persona en la que Afrodita más confiaba en esta situación.

"Antes de encontrarte planeaba volver donde Jaune y realmente usar su hogar como un lugar donde quedarse y a donde volver debido a que yo no tendría donde ir y nada que hacer excepto ser el maestro de Jaune," Dijo el Santo de Piscis.

Jaune no lo supo, pero su situación ideal estuvo a punto de cumplirse, él tendría a su maestro enseñándole y además continuaría viviendo en su casa con sus hermanas y padres.

Sin embargo… por alguna razón eso no pudo llegar a concretarse.

"Sin embargo por el hecho de que tu estas aquí es que decidí ir en un viaje por Remnant en lugar de quedarme en la casa de Jaune," Ante eso Afrodita le dio una mirada a Jaune, quien dormía profundamente en su bolsa de dormir debido a lo exhausto que el termino desde su día de entrenamiento con Misty.

Aunque al verlo así Afrodita y Misty tuvieron que finalmente admitir que su voluntad era realmente superior a lo que ellos esperaban ya que si bien Jaune extrañaba a su hogar, el continuo con los entrenamientos y en ningún momento pidió regresar.

Claramente él quería volver a casa sin embargo el claramente también deseaba volverse fuerte. A la vez eso hizo que Afrodita se preguntase que tan lejos podría llegar Jaune… quizás si las cosas van así incluso exista la mínima oportunidad de que el pudiese manifestar el Cosmos.

Si eso llegase ocurrir entonces Afrodita estaba dispuesto a reconocer a tal punto de incluso enseñarle personalmente como hacer técnicas.

"¿Por mi presencia, señor Afrodita?" Pregunto Misty, aunque él tenía una leve sospecha de lo que el Santo Dorado quería decir.

"A diferencia de mí y los demás Dorados, tu moriste hace más tiempo y te quedaste muerto al no ser revivido ni para la batalla con Hades ni en Asgard," Dijo de forma directa el Santo de Piscis.

"Sin embargo los Dorados que revivieron en Asgard y batallaron en contra de Loki y sus God Warriors son aquellos que tendrían más posibilidades de aparecer en Remnant al simplemente desvanecerse al final," Honestamente Afrodita estaba seguro que después de eso él se encontraría a si mismo de nuevo en el Inframundo de Hades.

O quizás no si los Santos de Bronce y Athena lograban derrotar a Hades.

En lugar de eso el apareció en Remnant…

¿Porque? ¿Qué clase de poder pudo haberlo traído a este mundo?

"Mi única teoría es que 'una fuerza superior' te envió a ti a este mundo y para hacerlo te revivió de entre los muertos, el propósito específico es algo que ni yo puedo imaginar si ese fuese el caso," Dijo Afrodita.

Misty comenzaba a entender lo que Afrodita quería decir. Si ese era realmente el caso entonces esta situación no podía ser una simple coincidencia como el Santo de Lagarto originalmente pensó.

"¿Por qué entonces de tener la habilidad de revivir a los muertos fue un Santo de Plata el elegido?" No era como si Afrodita estuviese menospreciando a Misty por solo su rango, sino que esas palabras más bien se enfocaban en la situación.

Los Santos de Plata no poseían tanto poder como los dorados y además llevaban muertos más tiempo.

La única pregunta era… ¿Porque?

Porque de entre todas las personas Misty de Lagarto había regresado a la vida y aparecido en Remnant en lugar de un Santo Dorado.

Sin embargo un Santo de Plata que había muerto hace más tiempo termino siendo el resucitado… y asique no importa como uno lo viese pero en definitiva eso era muy raro.

Incluso Misty sabía que si era por revivir de los muertos… los Dorados eran una mejor opción que él.

Su orgullo reconocía a ellos como más fuertes que él y por lo tanto más dignos de volver a la vida.

"Misty, ¿No recuerdas nada antes de despertar en esa playa?" Pregunto Afrodita para confirmar, el decidió hacer esa pregunta ahora ya que creyó que si le daba unos días entonces Misty podría recordar mejor las cosas pero al parecer eso de nada había servido.

El Santo de Lagarto cerró sus ojos para concentrarse mejor en sus recuerdos… sin embargo en su caso…

"…Lo lamento pero no recuerdo nada, lo único que recuerdo es el haber despertado en este mundo," Respondió el Santo de Lagarto.

Eso era verdad, realmente hablando la última cosa que Afrodita recordaba eran decirles sus últimas palabras de respeto a Seiya.

Después de eso todos sus recuerdos estaban borrosos hasta que él se despertó en aquella playa siendo atacado por un montón de esas extrañas criaturas que el eventualmente aprendió que se llamaban Grimms.

"Me lo supuse…" Suspiro Afrodita, si al menos Misty hubiese recordado algo hubiese sido una gran ayuda…

"Entonces, ¿Tiene alguna idea Señor Afrodita?" Pregunto Misty porque pareciese que el Santo de Piscis tenía una idea o teoría.

Y si ese era el caso entonces como buen Santo de Plata, Misty quería estar ahí para ayudar a uno Dorado.

"Mi teoría seria que en el peor de los casos…" Y así Afrodita le dijo a Misty lo que el sospechaba después de considerarlo todo y además pensando en sus experiencias anteriores en volver a la vida.

Ciertamente podía ser demasiado, pero cuando uno lidiaba con los Dioses el esperar lo peor era algo que ayudaba a sobrevivir.

"¿Y si realmente es algo tan grave?" Pregunto un serio Misty, sabiendo que incluso el dudaría en salir con vida de tal situación que Afrodita había planteado.

"Si realmente ese es el caso entonces debemos descubrir el origen y eliminarlo antes de que se vuelva un peligro," Declaro Afrodita.

"Aun si este no es nuestro mundo los dos estamos aquí y debe haber alguna razón," Dijo el Santo de Piscis, "Y por mis experiencias sé que de alguna manera tu y yo terminaremos involucrados por el simple hecho de existir en este mundo,".

Afrodita sabía que los Santos y las catástrofes que intentaban terminar con el mundo estaban prácticamente destinados a encontrarse y batallar, era básicamente el destino de todo aquel que poseyese una Armadura el encontrarse enfrentando grandes conflictos y calamidades.

En lugar de esperar a que el enemigo ganase poder y comience su ataque Afrodita decidió intentar encontrar información y atacar antes de que el problema se volviese demasiado grande como ocurrió con Loki.

Aun cuando con todo eso… también era posible que se tratase de una mera coincidencia que él y Misty se encontrasen aquí en Remnant, aun cuando se viese muy poco probable después de todos los puntos que Afrodita había analizado.

Afrodita estaba consciente de que aquella posibilidad aún existía.

"Y si únicamente es una coincidencia… entonces ahí veremos que hacer," Dijo Afrodita, quien entonces miro al durmiente Jaune con una mirada analítica, "Sin embargo si una batalla como esa fuese a tomar lugar, necesitaríamos de toda la ayuda posible," El hecho de que el Santo de Piscis mirase a Jaune al decir eso dejo claro una cosa para Misty.

Si ese chico realmente podía manifestar su Cosmos, entonces el sería una ayuda en caso de que se cumpliese la peor situación que Afrodita había pensado.

Aun si Jaune no pudiese usar el Cosmos al menos el seria alguien poderoso después de entrenar bajo la tutela de dos Santos, cosa que podría ayudar a su sueño original si el decidía volver a su meta de ser un Cazador.

De cualquier manera Jaune no se iría con las manos vacías de este viaje de entrenamiento con Misty y Afrodita.

"Me fui durante dos semanas, claramente tuve tiempo para poder pensar cuidadosamente sobre varias cosas," Declaro Afrodita.

Ahí fue cuando el hombre de cabellos celestes fijo su mirada en su durmiente discípulo, aun no habiendo estado mucho el Santo de Piscis fue capaz de ver el hecho de que Jaune se había hecho más fuerte.

"Puede que él no llegue más que al nivel de un Santo de Bronce… pero durante tiempos de crisis inclusos ellos son necesarios," Dijo Afrodita.

La posibilidad que el más temía era una situación en la que incluso él tendría sus dudas en sus posibilidades de victoria o de minimizar los daños.

Considerando todo y como era este mundo lo mejor era que un número bajo de personas supiesen del Cosmos, y con solo Jaune eso bastaba.

Jaune no lo supo por estar dormido, pero su maestro había dicho que creía que Jaune podría ser de ayuda si aquella situación que el Santo de Piscis temía llegase a ocurrir.

 **-Al Día Siguiente-**

Ahora mismo hemos dejado la playa que había servido como lugar de entrenamiento para Jaune y un lugar que traía nostalgia para Misty.

Ellos habían caminado por un buen rato sin descansar y a pesar de eso Jaune no se veía cansado en lo más mínimo.

Aun cuando hubiese sido relativamente poco el cuerpo de Jaune se estaba definitivamente volviendo más fuerte y resistente. Eso se notaba porque más de treinta minutos habían pasado y siendo que la primera vez que el recorrió esa distancia junto con Afrodita sus piernas no pudieron más.

Pero ahora el perfectamente podía seguirle el paso a Misty y se veía que sus piernas daban para más.

La razón por la que Jaune estaba solo con Misty nuevamente era muy simple…

Nuevamente Afrodita no se encontraba presente siendo que el Santo de Piscis se había ido antes de que Jaune hubiese podido despertar.

Jaune honestamente no sabía lo que su primer maestro estaba haciendo y cuando el rubio intentaba preguntarle a Misty tampoco se obtenía una respuesta.

El pequeño rubio espero que al menos algún día Afrodita se lo dijese. Es decir Misty era un buen maestro pero Jaune quería aprender más directamente de Afrodita a quien el realmente admiraba.

Pero mientras tanto…

"Poseidón es el Dios de los mares," Dijo Misty mientras él y su alumno iban caminando por el frondoso bosque que yacía detrás de la playa usada para entrenarse.

Por supuesto que al dejar el lugar había riesgo de que los Grimms atacasen, sin embargo Misty tenía mucha confianza en ser capaz de lidiar por sí mismo contra ellos.

Y como a la vez Misty estaba con Jaune, este no sentía nada de miedo porque su vida estaba segura en manos del Santo de Lagarto, de esa forma al no tener miedo los Grimms no se sentirían atraídos hacia él.

Pero como el camino era largo, para pasar el tiempo Misty decidió darle una pequeña 'clase' de historia al pequeño Jaune, para que se familiarizase con otros aspectos de ser un Santo.

Misty aprovecho de explicarle a Jaune sobre los Dioses que existían en su mundo, sabiendo que algo como eso era más fácil que un niño lo entendiese.

Y ese razonamiento probo estar en lo correcto al ver como un fascinado Jaune absorbía como esponja la información que le daba el Santo de Lagarto.

Quizás para el pequeño chico conocido como Jaune Arc lo que Misty le estaba contando más bien sonaba como una historia de fantasía, de cualquier manera lo impórtate era que Jaune al menos entendía lo que se le decía y no pensaba que fuese una simple historia.

Uno no solo sobrevivía teniendo poder, también era importante el tener conocimientos. Y ese era un aspecto que sería más fácil de trabajar con Jaune a diferencia de un Cosmos que el podía ni siquiera poseer.

Sin embargo cuando ellos iban a avanzar del bosque a lo que era un claro, Misty se detuvo y puso su mano en el hombro de Jaune para que el hiciese lo mismo.

Jaune estaba por preguntar porque se habían detenido, sin embargo Misty le hizo la seña de guardar silencio a Jaune.

Entonces Misty apunto hacia donde estaba el claro mientras él y Jaune se escondían detrás de un árbol.

En medio del claro del bosque se encontraba un grupo de cinco personas vestidas en un uniforme similar.

Lo curioso eran esas mascaras de esos tipos, las cuales se parecían a la de los Grimms, aunque los rasgos animales que si se podían ver indicaban que ese grupo eran Faunus.

Y lo que ellos llevaban… sin duda alguna Misty podía identificarlo como una bomba, y por el gran tamaño de esta debía tener un poder destructivo muy superior.

Con tan solo verlos una vez el Santo de Lagarto ya sabía qué clase de personas eran ellos.

"Terroristas," Reconoció Misty lo que eran esos tipos, ya habiendo sabido de cosas similares en su mundo.

Honestamente Misty no esperaba ver algo como eso en un mundo como Remnant… pero al parecer él se había equivocado.

Quizás cosas como esas eran inevitables en los mundos donde existían los humanos.

"Maestro…" Murmuro un preocupado Jaune.

Jaune estaba preocupado porque esa gente iba a dañar a personas inocentes, los padres de Jaune le habían explicado que eso era lo que los terroristas hacían.

Sin embargo como Misty se encontraba aquí entonces él podría detener a esos tipos, eso era lo que Jaune pensaba.

"Sera mejor irnos," Respondió Misty, cosa que sorprendió a Jaune.

El pequeño rubio pensaba que como Santo de Plata, Misty iba a pelear y derrotar a esos tipos antes de que hiciesen algo malo.

Después de todo los Santos eran aquellos que peleaban por la justicia.

Al ver esa mirada de sorpresa en Jaune… Misty decidió elaborar para evitar quedarse más tiempo aquí si Jaune comenzaba a insistir que el hiciese algo.

"El señor Afrodita y yo intentamos mantener un perfil bajo en este mundo por ahora," Explico Misty hablando en voz baja, "Podría ser muy molesto llamar la atención asique por ahora lo mejor es no destacar demasiado," Y considerando lo superior que eran los poderes de Misty y Afrodita en comparación a aquellas personas de Remmant, entonces era cierto que muchos buscarían ganarse el favor o intentar todo lo posible para tener a los dos Santos de su lado.

Por ahora la discreción era la mejor táctica para este mundo.

Jaune no estaba para nada de acuerdo con dejar a esos terroristas hacer lo que quisiesen, sin embargo Misty ya había tomado una decisión a pesar de que fuese una que a Jaune le desagradase.

En este punto de su vida, Jaune no tenía la voluntad ni el coraje para contradecir a sus maestros una vez ellos tomasen una decisión.

Sin embargo al estar tan enfocado en esa gente… Jaune no se dio cuenta de que había una rama caída muy cerca de sus pies.

 _¡CRACK!_

Al oír el sonido de la rama romperse, Misty tuvo que controlarse a sí mismo para no dar un suspiro. Ese aprendiz suyo definitivamente tendría que entrenar para no caer nuevamente en un error tan básico como ese.

Si quería ser un Santo entonces un error tan tonto como ese no debía repetirse, ahí fue cuando Misty decidió que la actitud de Jaune también necesitaría ser entrenada para ser un Santo digno de ser su alumno.

"¿¡Quién anda ahí!?" Se escuchó la voz de uno de los terroristas mientras también el sonido de las armas siendo apuntadas hacia la dirección en donde se originó el ruido.

Viendo que sería inútil el postergar esa situación, Misty y Jaune salieron de su posición detrás del árbol.

Misty se veía neutral sin mostrar miedo no nada por el estilo, en contraste Jaune se veía un poco nervioso por lo que iba a pasar… y porque de seguro su maestro Misty lo iba a castigar por causar esto en primer lugar.

Por otra parte los terroristas sonrieron al ver que se trataba de dos jóvenes humanos, un niño y un adolecente.

"Pero que tenemos aquí, unos humanos entrometiéndose en los planes del White Fang," Dijo el líder del grupo, quien además revelo el nombre de la organización a la que ellos pertenecían.

' _White Fang…'_ Repitió mentalmente Misty quien se grabó el nombre de ese grupo para saber si él y Jaune se habían terminado involucrando con un grupo peligroso.

Misty en si no estaba asustado de ese grupo, sin embargo ellos podían ser importantes en Remnant asique Misty dejo investigar sobre ellos como una de sus próximas cosas por hacer.

Pero por ahora… solo quedaba lidiar con ese problema.

"Ahora que nos vieron ya no podemos dejarlos ir," Dijo el segundo miembro del White Fang, quien sonrió ante la idea de matar a esos dos humanos.

Si bien no todos los miembros del grupo eran así de sanguinarios, uno debía entender que para una organización que deliberadamente hacia terrorismo sabiendo que podía haber victimas… en ese caso más de uno de los miembros pudo haberse unido debido a la 'diversión' que se podría encontrar en tales actividades.

Misty por su parte sabía que no había mucho que hacer excepto enfrentar a esos tipos debido a que Jaune se encontraba en peligro.

Si bien Misty dudaba que Jaune fuese capaz de despertar el Cosmos… el Santo de Lagarto no iba a permitir que su estudiante muriese por algo como esto.

"Jaune hablaremos luego de lo que paso, ahora ponte detrás mío si no quieres terminar lastimado," Dijo Misty.

Jaune asintió rápidamente e hizo lo que su maestro le dijo que hiciese.

Al ver que su discípulo ya estaba totalmente seguro, Misty procedió a dirigir su atención a los miembros del White Fang, quienes seguían apuntando sus armas y estaban alerta por si ese dúo de 'presas' intentase escapar.

"Les daré diez segundos para que se vayan de aquí," Dijo Misty sin que la mas mínima pizca de miedo se notase en su voz… ya que él no tenía miedo.

En su tiempo en Remnant el Santo de Lagarto pudo reconocer que realmente nadie excepto Afrodita sería capaz de romper su defensa.

Incluso Jaune ya no sentía miedo alguno debido a que él sabía que él se encontraba bien protegido por la barrera de su maestro aun cuando esa misma barrera no se pudiese ver a simple vista Jaune sabía que aquella poderosa protección le salvaría la vida.

De hecho al estar con cualquiera de sus maestros Jaune súbitamente dejo de sentirle miedo a muchas cosas que le hubiesen dado un ataque al corazón a causa del puro terror.

"Diez…Nueve…Ocho…" Y para dar a entender aquello el Santo de Lagarto realmente comenzó a contar desde diez.

Por supuesto al ver tal confianza en sus habilidades al punto de parecer arrogante… hizo que los miembros del White Fang se enojasen bastante por el hecho de que un humano estaba actuando de tal forma con ellos.

Un humano tan arrogante que los subestimaba de esa forma… ¡Se merecía la muerte a manos del White Fang!

Y sin nada más que hacer… ellos comenzaron a disparar sin importarles que un niño se encontrase ahí y pudiese terminar muerto… Después de todo, ¿Qué era la vida de un humano para el White Fang?

"¡Mueran malditos humanos!" Grito el líder del grupo mientras todos ellos descargaban sus armas en contra de esos humanos.

 _¡Bang, Bang, Bang!_

Sin embargo sin importar cuanto disparasen con sus armas… cada disparo simplemente se destruía antes de siquiera entrar en contacto con Misty.

Lo que esos tipos ignoraban era que Misty de Lagarto había causado que el mismísimo aire en frente suyo se volverse un escudo.

"Tres… dos… uno… cero," Y con esas palabras Misty había terminado de contar.

Como ellos no se habían ido en el tiempo que él les dio, entonces a Misty no le quedaba otra opción más que acabar con ellos.

"¿¡Como paso eso!? ¿¡Una Semblanza protectora!?" Exclamo uno de los de White Fang, quien aún no podía salir de su estupor al ver como esos humanos seguían en pie gracias a una especie de barrera hecha de aire.

Apuntando su mano derecha hacia ellos y entonces sus dedos índice y corazón juntos, Misty lanzo su poderosa técnica.

" **¡Mavro Trypa!"** Declaro el Santo de Lagarto.

Cuando Misty dijo aquellas palabras, desde la punta de sus dedos salió disparado un rayo de color blanco.

Y así ante ese poderoso ataque todo lo que hubiese tenido el desafortunado destino de estar en frente término siendo impactado.

Los disparos que los miembros del White Fang le habían lanzado a Jaune terminaron desintegrándose debido al poder de la técnica de Misty… la cual entonces llego hacia los miembros del White Fang y los mando a volar.

"¡Ahhhh!" Se escucharon los gritos de esos tipos los cuales terminaron siendo impulsados con mucha fuerza (Además del gran daño que causo recibir la técnica en primer lugar) y estrellándose en contra de un gran árbol.

Después de eso lo que cayó al suelo fueron los cuerpos sin vida de aquellos miembros del White Fang.

Y Jaune… lo vio todo.

"Ha…ha…ha…" Jaune estaba respirando de forma bastante pesada e incluso cayo de rodillas al suelo, sus ojos habían visto claramente como su segundo maestro había… matado a esas personas.

Esta era la primera vez que Jaune veía la muerte de otras personas. Con la muerte de los Grimms él estaba perfectamente bien al considerarlos como simples monstruos peligrosos que merecían ser eliminados o sino uno moriría.

Sin embargo la muerte de esos miembros de White Fang… Jaune lo vio todo de principio a fin.

Claramente el ver por primera vez la muerte de alguien más a una edad tan joven como lo eran cinco años no iba a ser algo fácil.

Misty vio cómo su pequeño alumno estaba reaccionando, asique en una rara muestra de compasión para otra persona, Misty decidió darle un poco de apoyo emocional a Jaune a su manera.

Misty puso su mano en el hombro de Jaune para asegurarle que él estaba ahí.

"No apartes la vista," Dijo Misty sin siquiera bajar la mirada para mirar a Jaune, "Si realmente deseas ser un Santo entonces deberás acostumbrarte a ver la muerte de tus enemigos,".

Y eso era algo que era verdad en este caso, usualmente todo aquel que se enfrentase a un Santo terminaba muriendo (Solo pregúntele a los Santos de Plata que pelearon con los de Bronce) y Misty no dudaba que en su primer combate serio como Santo, Jaune terminaría matando a su oponente.

Pero para aquellos que deseaban ser unos Santos, el terminar matando a tu oponente era algo simplemente natural después de cierto punto… uno solo tenía que ver el historial de los Santos de Bronce contra los Santos de Plata para hacerse una idea.

Es por eso que Misty considero que era mejor que Jaune viese eso, ser un Santo no era algo fácil o que uno hiciese por diversión, sino una misión importante para mantener la paz en el mundo. Los débiles y que decidían volverse Santo sin la resolución o voluntad adecuada solo podían esperar la muerte en el entrenamiento.

"Si puedes lograr superar esto… ten por seguro de que serás más fuerte," Dijo suavemente Misty, quien en ningún momento quito su mano del hombro de Jaune.

Por supuesto que Misty tampoco era totalmente sin corazón y por eso intento aliviar un poco la carga emocional de Jaune.

Podía ser un mero gesto, sin embargo en estos momentos eso significaba mucho para Jaune.

Y ya habiéndose encargado de esos tipos Jaune y Misty decidieron continuar con el viaje.

Tanto Jaune como el Santo de Lagarto creyeron que aquellos del White Fang estaban acabados por el _Mavro Trypa_ de Misty… cosa que no estaba del todo equivocada pero a la vez no del todo cierto.

Ya que después de que el maestro y alumno se hubiesen retirado un miembro del White Fang comenzó a moverse poco a poco, señalando que el continuaba con vida.

La máscara de ese tipo estaba llena de grietas pero milagrosamente seguía junta y cumpliendo el objetivo de ocultar su rostro.

Aun así era únicamente una coincidencia o mejor dicho una gran cantidad de suerte lo que salvo su vida.

Al estar detrás de su compañero el cuerpo de dicho compañero sirvió como un 'escudo' ante la técnica de Misty.

Pero no había que malinterpretarlo, ese tipo seguía estando dañado de muerte debido a la onda de choque, sin embargo debido a su suerte la muerte no fue instantánea en su caso.

Por lo que todavía le quedaban suficientes fuerzas para una última acción. Asique ese Faunus tomo un comunicador que estaba escondido entre sus ropas para… contactar a sus aliados para asegurarse de que los humanos que se atrevieron a hacer tal acción fuesen castigados. Y había alguien que era perfecto para eso y que solo podía ser directamente contactado en una situación que lo ameritase a riesgo de recibir un castigo por desperdiciar su tiempo si esa persona no encontraba el motivo digno.

Al encender el comunicador y esperar unos segundos…

"¿…Que ocurre?" Se escucha una voz desde el comunicador, "El contactarse directamente conmigo es algo que solo debe hacerse si la situación lo amerita, ¿Quién habla?" Pregunto la persona desde el comunicador.

"Señor, le habla…" Y ahí el miembro del White Fang dijo su nombre con bastante esfuerzo debido al daño que él había tomado.

"Ah claro, tu eres uno de los que preparaba la bomba que íbamos a detonar en una ciudad," Respondo el miembro de alto rango del White Fang desde el comunicador.

Sin embargo con solo escuchar como hablaba ese miembro de rango bajo el miembro de rango alto supo que algo andaba mal.

Esa persona a la que habían contactado se encontraba en una alta posición dentro del White Fang… además de ser uno de los miembros más leales a los ideales del grupo, quizás hasta el punto del fanatismo incluso.

Por su dedicación a la causa era una regla no escrita el no llamarlo a menos que algo grande ocurriese.

"El plan no podrá ser ejecutado… mis compañeros y yo encontramos a unos humanos que habían escuchado nuestros planes y tratamos de silenciarlos pero… el mayor de ellos parece tener una Semblanza que le permite crear una barrera que hizo inútiles nuestros disparos…" Hablar era complicado y aún más recordar cómo había ido todo con ese tipo… sin embargo esto era algo que necesitaba ser dicho.

Al menos el miembro del White Fang que estaba comunicando eso en estos momentos tenía la satisfacción de que el estaría condenando a ese bastardo rubio y a ese mocoso a una muerte segura… hasta donde su mente comprendía ya que nunca se le paso por la cabeza el pensar que ellos poseían un poder misterioso.

Un poder que al ser desafiado significaba la muerte de quien intentase desafiarlos.

"Cuando terminamos de disparar… el lanzo un extraño ataque que mato a los demás y me dejo con heridas tan grabes que ni mi aura puede salvarme…" De hecho su aura curo el daño más severo que le permitió vivir para contar esto, pero aun así en general el daño fue tan grande que el aura únicamente agrego unos minutos de vida.

"… ¿Qué dijiste?" Al escuchar esa voz llena de veneno uno podía imaginar que las noticias de que todo el grupo menos uno fue masacrado por tan solo un humano… y el que había logrado sobrevivir no viviría por mucho más tiempo.

Igual el miembro de White Fang se sentía satisfecho por haber logrado revelar esa información a su superior y por lo tanto poner a esos dos humanos en la lista negra del grupo.

"S-se trataba de dos personas… un niño y un adolecente… ambos de cabello rubio… posiblemente hermanos," Dijo con mucho esfuerzo el miembro de White Fang.

Ya no le quedaba mucho, de hecho era su Aura ahora lo que le mantenía con la poca vida que le quedaba, pero eventualmente incluso aquella aura fallaría y la muerte seria lo que le aguardase a ese hombre.

Pero si él iba a morir, entonces al menos tenía que hacer algo sobre esos malditos humanos que se atrevieron a matar a sus compañeros… ¡El usaría sus últimas fuerzas para asegurarse de que ellos sintiesen en carne propia el terror del White Fang!

Esos humanos aprenderían lo que es el meterse con los Faunus del White Fang.

Y así con su mensaje dado el miembro de rango bajo del White Fang pudo morir en paz.

"No se preocupen, ¡Juro que ustedes serán vengados!" Declaro con convicción total el alto mando del White Fang ignorante de que la persona con la que él hablaba ya había muerto.

Ni Jaune ni sus maestros lo supieron en ese momento… pero ellos habían logrado ganarse la enemistad del White Fang en un solo día, por lo tanto uno debió sentir lastima… por el White Fang debido a que le comenzaran a buscar pelea a los peores oponentes posibles.

 **-Al Día Siguiente, (Vale)-**

Para Jaune Arc esta era la primera ocasión en la que él estaba en una ciudad tan grande por lo que él veía sorprendido a sus alrededores.

Él había llegado junto con Misty después de acordar reunirse con Afrodita en esta ciudad y el encontrar al Santo de Piscis no fue nada difícil para el Santo de Lagarto.

Jaune por su parte se vio feliz de poder volver a ver a su primer maestro y al que el admiraba más que nadie.

Gracias a que él estaba junto con sus maestros era que Jaune pudo manejar tan bien el hecho de haber visto gente morir en frente suyo hace muy poco aun cuando eso sería muy traumatizante para cualquier niño. Jaune sabía que el necesitaba ser fuerte para poder seguirles el paso a los Santos de Athena que eran sus maestros.

Asique después de reunirse, el trio decidió encontrar un lugar en donde comer.

Y eso causo una escena curiosa en cierto restaurant.

Incluso mujeres que habían venido con sus novios a pasar un buen rato y también mujeres que ya estaban casadas… incluso ellas miraban a una mesa en específico y dichos novios solo podían mirar con envidia pero a la vez reconociendo porque sus novias miraban de tal forma hacia aquella mesa… era tan claro como el día.

Las mismas meseras del lugar habían a la fuerza alejado a los meseros para que ellas fuesen las que atendiesen los pedidos de esa mesa en particular, de hecho esas meseras estaban alerta por si cualquiera de los dos hombres adultos pedía una orden.

¿Por qué había pasado algo como eso en un día perfectamente común y corriente?

Porque dos personas muy hermosas más un adorable niño se encontraban en esa mesa. Aunque las dos hermosas personas tomaron la prioridad para las empleadas y mujeres que se encontraban dentro del restaurant.

El hecho era que prácticamente todas las mujeres estaban mirando con sonrojos en sus rostros a Misty y a Afrodita, quienes por la forma de actuar completamente natural no se veían ni en lo más mínimo molestos, como si ellos estuviesen acostumbrados a ese tipo de miradas.

Jaune se veía medio incomodo aun cuando las miradas no estuviesen dirigidas hacia él. Probablemente eso se debía a que Jaune jamás había estado en un lugar público como ese teniendo la atención de muchas personas enfocadas hacia su persona.

Asique para ignorarlo el continuo comiéndose su comida. Puede que no tuviese el mismo amor que la comida que hacia su madre, sin embargo esta comida de restaurant todavía era buena a su manera.

Mientras Jaune se enfocaba en comer, Misty se encargó de informarle a Afrodita de lo que ocurrió el día de ayer con esos terroristas que terminaron muriendo a manos del Santo de Lagarto.

Sorpresivamente… Afrodita tenía la respuesta.

"Según mi información ese es un grupo llamado White Fang, efectivamente son terroristas," Dijo Afrodita mientras tomaba un sorbo de su café.

Era peculiar que la comida en Remnant fuese prácticamente la misma que en el Planeta Tierra sin embargo ese era un aspecto del que Afrodita y Misty no se quejaban en lo absoluto.

"Wow, maestro Afrodita tu realmente puedes encontrar información dentro de poco…" Murmuro Jaune en asombro por lo bien informado que estaba Afrodita a pesar de ni siquiera ser de Remnant.

"Puedes decir que soy realmente bueno para conseguir información," Dijo con una leve sonrisa misteriosa el Santo de Piscis.

Jaune estaba realmente curioso de como su maestro lo había logrado pero aun así sabía que Afrodita no se lo iba a decir hasta que el sintiese que era un buen momento.

"Aun así el punto es que ellos ya conocen nuestros rostros," Comento Misty, y la razón por la que él dijo algo como eso fue algo que él pudo percibir nada más entrar a la ciudad, "Aun así para nosotros no son más que unas molestias,".

"Sin embargo podría ser problemático en lugares con mucha gente," Comento Afrodita, "Va a ser molesto que ellos comiencen a molestar las sesiones de entrenamiento de Jaune," Fuera de ese punto Afrodita no estaba ni en lo más mínimo intimidado por la idea de un grupo como el White Fang yendo tras el con la intención de tomar su vida como venganza.

Después de enfrentar a una deidad como Loki… hay pocas cosas capaces de intimidar a uno.

En el caso de Misty él también pensaba de ellos meramente como una molestia.

En el caso de Jaune él estaba ciertamente asustado de estar en la mira de un grupo como ese, sin embargo ese miedo se esfumaba muy rápido al recordar que sus maestros estaban ahí para él.

De hecho cualquiera que estuviese junto a un Santo Dorado y uno de Plata se sentiría muy seguro.

"Honestamente no puedo creer que ya hayan comenzado a seguirnos," Suspiro Misty, pero no era un suspiro de preocupación sino el que daba uno cuando debía hacer algo aburrido.

"¿Eh?" Pregunto un confundido Jaune, siendo que él era el único del trio que no tenía idea alguna de lo que estaba ocurriendo.

Asique su maestro decidió aclarar las dudas de su alumno.

"Un tipo nos ha estado siguiendo desde los últimos treinta minutos," Dijo casualmente Afrodita, quien ahora tomo un mordisco de su pastel.

Inmediatamente al escuchar eso Jaune iba a comenzar a observar sus alrededores para confirmar si es que eso era la verdad… pero antes de hacerlo una mano de Misty lo detuvo, siendo que el Santo de Lagarto le puso una mano en el hombro a Jaune.

"No lo hagas, seria molesto que quien nos esté siguiendo se le ocurriese atacarnos mientras comemos," Dijo el Santo de Lagarto.

"Si esa persona es del White Fang entonces no creo que este en contra de hacer un ataque en público," Explico Afrodita, "Y como Misty dijo, el ser interrumpido aquí sería muy molesto,".

"Pero…" Intento decir Jaune, quien seguía preocupado de que alguien los estuviese siguiendo y que no le importase hacerle daño a personas inocentes.

Afrodita pudo entender su preocupación con solo ver el rostro de Jaune, lo mismo ocurrió con Misty.

"Me encargare de el antes de ir a nuestro próximo destino," Dijo Misty, sabiendo que estando el aquí no podía dejar que Afrodita perdiese su tiempo encargándose de 'hormigas'.

Igual para Misty no debería tomar más de unos segundos el encargarse de cualquier hormiga que los estuviese siguiendo.

Afrodita por su parte saco su scroll y puso un mapa del mundo de Remnant.

Al ver el mapa de este mundo el Santo de Piscis comenzó a detenidamente mirar cual sería un buen lugar para continuar entrenando en paz… un lugar un tranquilo era lo ideal en este caso.

Ah, mirando con detalle Afrodita encontró un buen lugar.

"El siguiente lugar al que iremos Jaune se llama: Isla de Patch," Dijo Afrodita, viendo en el mapa con su Scroll aquel lugar.

Fue una sorpresa para Jaune y para Misty como Afrodita había logrado conseguir un Scroll. El Santo de Piscis se negó a revelar como lo hizo, limitándose únicamente a decir que el 'tenía sus métodos'.

Igual realmente ayudaba.

"Ese lugar debería ser más tranquilo y así tendremos menos posibilidades de que nos molesten," Asintió Misty, viendo porque escoger ese lugar en lugar de Vacuo.

"Yo digo que si mi maestro cree que ese es un buen lugar, entonces no tengo problemas," Añadió Jaune, aunque aún si él se hubiese negado su opinión realmente no cambiaría nada ya que sus maestros tenían la palabra final y ellos simplemente podían ignorar sus palabras.

Jaune sabía que los dos Santos en frente suyo estaban dándole a él sus tiempos y atención para hacerle un Santo, aun si estaba en duda si el pudiese manifestar el Cosmos. Por lo que él quería ser lo menos molesto posible para ellos.

Aun si su potencial era dudoso… él era un buen alumno.

Lo que Jaune no sabía era que cuando el llegase a aquel lugar un encuentro inesperado pero que afectaría mucho el futuro de él y ciertas personas se daría. Además de una inesperada ayuda para su camino como aprendiz.

Todo eso en su historia, en su camino como el aprendiz de los Santos de Piscis y de Lagarto y eventualmente el chico que salvaría a Remnant de un gran peligro.

Aunque para eso el necesitaba despertar el Cosmos… si es que era posible para él.

 **NOTAS DEL AUTOR:**

Otro capítulo de las aventuras de aquel que algún día será Santo de Piscis. Aquí podemos ver como Misty actúa de maestro y de cómo Jaune avanza un poco en su camino como aprendiz.

Además aquí Afrodita nos da a entender por qué viajar por Remnant en lugar de quedarse en el hogar de Jaune y porque el hecho de que Misty se encuentre en Remnant es problemático y debe haber un motivo más profundo para eso.

Otra cosa fue Jaune conociendo al White Fang y terminando creando una especie de enemistad por ellos debido a ese primer encuentro que termino con miembros de ellos muertos… Y a la vez para que Jaune viese como era la muerte en primera persona.

El White Fang aquí tendrá un rol un poco más relevante en la historia debido a que ahora tendrán como objetivo a Jaune y Misty.

Ellos realmente podrían quedar con el deseo de venganza, más si más miembros son exterminados por intentar matar a Jaune y sus maestros.

Ahora hablando de otra cosa.

Como ahora el White Fang estará involucrado con lo de Jaune y sus maestros, entonces existiría la gran posibilidad de que eventualmente el conociese a Blake… y bueno eso sería algo interesante y que también la afectara a ella de cierta forma.

Lo siento si el capítulo es algo aburrido pero como esta etapa temprana es más que nada de transición y mostrar como Jaune crece junto a sus maestros.

La historia parece ser popular asique continuare con ella a ver qué tal…

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Respuestas a Reviews del cap anterior:

 **-Pedro Boncompagni:** Gracias por el interés, aquí está la continuación.

 **-Siruberu:** Gracias, aquí intento que progrese de manera un poco lenta al inicio. Y si Afrodita se volvió blando pero viendo sus circunstancias era inevitable.

Misty esta aquí para enseñarle a Jaune mientras Afrodita no esta y además de tener una oportunidad de directamente ayudar a alguien. Y finalmente Jaune va a visitar el lugar donde se encuentran Yang y Ruby.

 **-Toa Solaric:** Bueno gracias por tu comentario, y si será interesante ver que pasaría cuando la gente lo confunda con una mujer por su belleza XD.

 **-toaneo07:** Ahí veremos.

 **-Danmaku-OverLord:** Gracias por comentar, bueno nadie realmente se esperaría a Misty, y como vez sin duda alguna Ruby será la siguiente que aparezca junto a Yang.

 **-XBlacknight:** Gracias, si es realmente difícil el encontrar fics de Afrodita como protagonista, aunque aquí Jaune es el protagonista… Afrodita esta entre los personajes principales.

Espero que sigas apoyando este fic.


	4. Cosmos

**Capítulo 03: Cosmos.**

 **-Isla de Patch-**

En estos momentos nos encontramos en la Isla de Patch, un lugar en general tranquilo… o lo más tranquilo que podía haber considerado que el mundo de Remnant estaba bajo el constante peligro de los Grimms.

En particular ahora estamos en un pueblo de la isla.

En medio de las calles del pueblo se encontraban tres personas caminando, dos jóvenes y un niño. Ellos eran Afrodita de Piscis, Misty de Lagarto y Jaune Arc.

En si todo eso parecía una escena normal… si uno ignoraba que las mujeres del lugar miraban con corazones en sus ojos a Misty y Afrodita mientras que los hombres los miraban con celos, los dos Santos estaban tan acostumbrados que ya ni les afectaba recibir ese tipo de miradas, ni la de lujuria de las mujeres ni la de envidia de los hombres.

Al principio para ellos el recibir esas miradas fue algo verdaderamente molesto, pero luego entendieron que era una consecuencia de sus apariencias físicas y que era de esperarse a menos que ellos decidiesen usar mascaras.

Para Jaune por otra parte era extremadamente incómodo.

' _Creo que tendré que acostumbrarme a eso si continuo viajando con mis maestros…'_ Pensó Jaune al ver nuevamente como todas las miraban estaban sobre sus maestros pero como él estaba al lado de ellos esas miradas igualmente le llegaban.

Jaune al ser un chico y al ser un niño no entendía por qué esas mujeres miraban a sus maestros con tanta intensidad… es decir podía ver que ellos eran atractivos pero él seguía sin saber porque esas mujeres tenían ese tipo de reacción.

Por ejemplo Jaune recordó ver esa misma cara con todas sus hermanas cuando conocieron a Afrodita por primera vez...

Realmente ese fue un lado que Jaune jamás espero ver de sus hermanas, incluso Jeanne.

"Viendo este lugar parece que es el típico lugar donde nada ocurre… para los estándares de este mundo," Dijo Misty a quien miraba a sus alrededores.

Después de todo algo que el Santo de Plata sabia a la perfección que sin importar lo seguro que pareciese un lugar, siempre estaba presente el peligro de los Grimm.

"Ciertamente, en este lugar podríamos pasar un buen tiempo desapercibidos," Comento Afrodita mientras miraba a sus alrededores.

Lugares pacíficos como este eran del agrado del Santo de Piscis. De hecho a él no le molestaría pasar un poco más de tiempo en este lugar.

"Un lugar como este me recuerda casa," Jaune dijo, a pesar de realmente no aportar nada con esos comentarios él quería ser parte de la conversación.

"No estaría mal para una pequeña temporada de descanso," Asintió Misty, quien tenía sentimientos similares sobre este lugar siendo un buen lugar tranquilo para pasar un tiempo.

Afrodita había decidido este lugar porque al parecer era lo suficientemente tranquilo para que Jaune pudiese entrenar sin problemas y además para que el Santo de Piscis pudiese continuar con su propia búsqueda.

Con eso en mente la Isla de Patch realmente era un lugar ideal para los planes del Santo de Piscis. Después de haberse metido en problemas con ese grupo llamado White Fang lo mejor era por lo pronto el mantener un bajo perfil para que el White Fang no les viniese a molestar.

Afrodita y Misty podían encargarse de tipos como esos en cosa de segundos, sin embargo tener que preocuparse por ataques podría volverse una molestia por lo que perderles el rastro era lo mejor.

"Por eso mismo me encargue de esos tipos antes que se diesen cuenta para que no molestasen," Dijo Misty.

Por suerte ahora ese grupo les había perdido el rastro sin saber a dónde irían ellos.

Los que los intentaron seguir desde Vale simplemente terminaron siendo eliminados cortesía de Misty antes de que ellos pudiesen encontrar el lugar donde el trio se iba a quedar. Realmente esos tipos creyeron que estaban siguiendo perfectamente al grupo de dos Santos y un aprendiz…

En fin con esos tipos eliminados antes de que pudiesen aprender a donde iba el grupo de estudiante y maestros les daría tiempo de tranquilidad para continuar tranquilamente.

"…pero aun así… ¿Tenían que matarlos?" Pregunto un Jaune que tenía una expresión triste en el rostro al recordar eso... la primera vez que el vio morir a alguien más cuando Misty los elimino en aquel bosque.

Sus maestros… ellos realmente no tenían problemas con matar si lo consideraban algo necesario. Para el joven e idealista Jaune eso todavía era algo a lo que él no podía acostumbrarse ni aceptar.

"Si no los mataba entonces ahora mismo esta isla estaría con miembros de su organización intentando molestarnos," Respondió Misty, "Esos tipos no dudarían en matarnos a nosotros si pudiesen. Si sigues dudando entonces solo te espera la muerte," Añadió Misty, quien al igual que Afrodita continuaba caminando sin darse vuelta para mirar a Jaune o siquiera detenerse.

Jaune no dijo nada pero aun así su rostro se veía lleno de dudas. Sin embargo luego de pensarlo en silencio por unos minutos el joven rubio decidió volver a abrir su boca para intentar discutir aquellas palabras.

"Imagina que se te da la misión de ejecutar a un traidor o a alguien que podría hacerle mucho daño al mundo," Dijo calmadamente Afrodita antes de que Jaune pudiese siquiera hacer su pregunta, "Si no puedes hacerlo entonces fallarías tu misión y le darías una oportunidad a quien no mataste de hacer daño o de volverse más fuerte," Y esa era una historia que él había escuchado varias veces de jóvenes Santos que debido a su idealismo al creer que perdonando la vida de sus enemigos estos entenderían… únicamente para eventualmente morir a manos de esos que una vez les permitieron vivir.

Jaune podía entender lo que su maestro decía… pero…

' _Pero… puedo siquiera… ¿Matar a alguien?'_ Al final Jaune tuvo que hacerse esa pregunta a sí mismo.

Ya que si el matase entonces el no sería un héroe como lo había soñado siempre.

Para Jaune un héroe era uno que mandaba a los tipos malo tras las rejas… no alguien que los matase.

Pero si él seguía buscando ser estudiante de Afrodita y Misty entonces la tenía que acostumbrarse a la muerte.

Al pensar en eso… el realmente quería un abrazo de su madre o de sus hermanas….

 **-Habitación de Hotel, (1 Hora Después)-**

Ahora no encontramos en una habitación de un hotel.

Esta habitación era sencilla con dos camas, un sillón, un escritorio y finalmente un baño.

Ese hotel no era exactamente uno con muchas cosas. Más bien estaba hecho para gente que estaba de paso en lugar de gente que buscaba un hotel lujoso.

Eso lo hacía un lugar perfecto para los dos Santos Y su alumno.

Dichos Santos se encontraban cada uno sobre una cama, Misty durmiendo tranquilamente y Afrodita leyendo un libro.

Pero Jaune siendo un niño el todavía no tenía sueño.

"Maestro Afrodita, ¿No podríamos salir a ver como es este lugar?" Pregunto Jaune de forma respetuosa al Santo de Piscis.

Afrodita por su parte aparto un poco su mirada de su libro para mirar a los ojos a su alumno.

"Creo que con lo que has entrenado deberías poder manejar las calles de este lugar tu solo," Dijo un Afrodita que leía su libro ante la pregunta de Jaune.

' _¡Mi maestro cree en mí!'_ Era lo que pensaba un emocionado Jaune después de escuchar las palabras de Afrodita.

Uno llamaría eso un pensamiento infantil…

Sin embargo Jaune no estaba equivocado del todo… ya que Afrodita realmente estaba convirtiendo esto en una prueba que podría definir el futuro de Jaune.

Si Jaune no podía siquiera manejar esto y terminaba llorando y rogando por ellos… entonces su familia lo tendría de regreso mucho más rápido de lo que creían y el nunca más volvería a verlo a él o a Misty.

Afrodita no hacia eso por caridad y aun cuando Jaune logro impresionarlo un poco eso no significaba que el Santo de Piscis no devolvería a casa a su alumno si este mostraba tal debilidad.

En cambio si pasada esa pequeña prueba entonces podría quedarse al mostrar que por poco que fuese Jaune tenía más poder de voluntad que debilidad.

 **El Poder es Justicia, La Fuerza es lo Absoluto** … esa era una creencia que Afrodita creía y la que probablemente creería para siempre. Eso a la vez mostraba su gran voluntad al seguir creyendo en eso aun después de haber muerto y regresado a la vida.

 **-Calle-**

La gente se encontraba caminando calmadamente por la gran calle de este pueblo como lo hacían todos los días.

La única peculiaridad era que un niño que estaba solo caminaba entre las personas, pero a diferencia de lo que uno esperaría ese niño no estaba asustado.

"Es la primera vez que camino solo por un lugar como este…" Se dijo a sí mismo un emocionado Jaune.

Una parte de él estaba intimidado por estar solo rodeado de extraños… naturalmente como lo era un chico de cinco años.

Sin embargo sus maestros creían que el podía manejarse solo… ¡Entonces Jaune les demostraría que así podía ser!

Asique con esa determinación, Jaune no mostro miedo mientras caminaba por el pueblo.

Incluso el pequeño rubio aprovecho para comprarse un helado de vainilla en cono. Desde que su viaje comenzó él había extrañado el dulce sabor de cosas como esas… además recordaba como sus hermanas mayores siempre lo llevaban a él ya Jeanne a comer helado.

Y así con su cono de helado en su mano y caminando por las calles del pueblo… Jaune no pudo evitar perderse en sus pensamientos sobre su situación.

' _Hmm… honestamente me pregunto cuanto tiempo necesitare para usar el Cosmos…'_ Pensó un Jaune que recordaba sus entrenamientos con Misty y el hecho de que a pesar de entrenar hasta el cansancio el seguía sin activar ese gran poder.

Sin embargo debido a que Jaune había terminado absorbido en sus pensamientos… el no noto que una persona estaba caminando en frente de él.

 _BAM_

Y por eso mismo Jaune choco con dicha persona que parecía ser alguien de su misma edad debido a que esa persona al igual que llano termino en el suelo por el choque.

Entonces al enfocar su atención en esa persona… Jaune pudo ver que era una chica de cabello rubio que vestía un vestido de color amarillo y unas sandalias.

"¡Lo siento!" Al darse cuenta de lo que había ocurrido y de que su helado había manchado a esa chica Jaune se disculpó al instante.

El nombre de esa chica… era Yang Xiao Long.

Y en estos momentos su vestido había… sido manchado por el helado de Jaune.

Por eso mismo ella no perdió tiempo y muy enojada se dispuso a golpear al chico que había ensuciado su vestido, al parecer ella estaba tan enojada que ni siquiera escucho la petición de disculpas de Jaune.

Sin embargo… todo ese entrenamiento había tenido que haber servido de una forma al menos. No había sido una pérdida de tiempo a fin de cuentas.

Al intentar enfrentar la defensa de Misty y ser mandado a volar hizo que Jaune desarrollase un sentido del peligro ya que siempre que el golpeaba la barrera él era mandado a volar. Mientras que todo ese entrenamiento físico logro mejorar su tiempo de reacción.

En otras palabras…

Jaune esquivaba los golpes de esa chica, quizás no con facilidad pero lo suficientemente bien para no ser lastimado por ninguno de esos golpes.

"¡Quédate quieto!" Grito ella quien continuaba intentando golpearlo pero para su frustración ella no lo hacía.

"¡Si me quedase quieto me dolería!" Protesto Jaune.

Pero debido a sus grandes habilidades esquivando Jaune logro causar que después de un poco más de tiempo la chica rubia se cansase.

Y efectivamente ella termino de rodillas en el suelo debido a haber usado toda su energía en esa serie de golpes que fallaron.

"Oye creo que debemos terminar esto," Dijo Jaune con un tono de voz amigable a la cansada chica.

Sin embargo Jaune no sabía que esa chica podía ser bastante terca.

"¡Ya vas a ver!" Dijo una enojada Yang que se preparaba para intentar otra vez el darle su merecido a Jaune, aun cuando este se mostró capaz de esquivar sus golpes Yang era demasiado terca como para intentarlo solo una vez.

Pero para la suerte de Jaune quien no quería tratar de esquivar nuevamente esos golpes… una nueva voz pudo ser escuchada para que ese altercado pudiese ser detenido.

"¡Detente Yang!" Se escuchó una voz perteneciente a un hombre adulto.

Y como si fuese por reflejo la chica rubia (La cual aparentemente se llamaba Yang) se detuvo.

Ahí Jaune pudo ver como dos personas se acercaban, la primera era un hombre rubio ya adulto y la segunda persona era una pequeña niña de alrededor de unos tres años con un pequeño vestido similar al de la chica rubia solo que este era de color rojo, lo que más le llamo la atención a Jaune fueron esos ojos de color plateado.

El hombre miro con severidad a la chica rubia.

"Yang, ¿Que te he dicho sobre pelear con otros niños?" Dijo el hombre que se daba a entender era el padre de Yang.

"M-me d-dijiste que no pelease…" Dijo ella de forma quieta y mirando nerviosamente el suelo.

Mientras la Yang estaba preparándose para ser regañada, Jaune se enfocó en la otra chica que estaba con el padre de Yang.

Jaune pudo reconocer la forma en la que esa otra chica estaba actuando era una hermana menor preocupada.

"Descuida," Dijo Jaune con un tono de voz amigable para calmar a la que aparentemente era la hermana menor, "Te aseguro que no estábamos peleando, en serio," A decir verdad lo que Jaune estaba haciendo era copiar a sus hermanas mayores.

Puede que sus hermanas ya no estuviesen a su lado, sin embargo ahora mismo aquellos momentos y años que el paso con ellas lo estaban ayudando bastante al saber cómo actuar para calmar a alguien más.

"¿E-en serio?" Pregunto la pequeña ojiplata quien dejo de tener tanta preocupación en sus ojos.

Entonces Jaune miro a Yang quien seguía claramente enojada con él.

"Fue mi culpa por no prestar atención a donde iba… lo siento," Se disculpó Jaune con Yang.

La honestidad en su voz realmente era tal que incluso Yang comenzó a calmarse de su enojo inicial.

"Bueno… supongo que te puedo perdonar…" Dijo ella, aunque era claro que el incidente con el helado seguía irritándola.

"Gracias," Sonrió con honestidad Jaune al escuchar que Yang lo había perdonado.

Ahora ella comenzaba a sentirse mal por haber atacado a un chico como ese que estaba dispuesto a disculparse. Normalmente para esta situación un chico hubiese intentado negar responsabilidad e incluso echarle la culpa a ella.

Sin embargo Jaune había demostrado ser diferente por como él se había disculpado.

Taiyang se relajó al ver que el asunto parecía está zanjado tan pronto ya que usualmente tomaba más para calmar a Yang. Con eso el miro con atención a ese chico… y Taiyang vio que este no lo reconocía.

"Jamas te había visto por aquí, ¿Eres nuevo?" Pregunto amablemente Taiyang.

Como respuesta Jaune asintió.

"Estoy aquí en un viaje con mis maestros por el mundo," Dijo Jaune, "Ellos son realmente fuertes y estoy seguro de que junto a ellos poder volverme igual de fuerte," Esas palabras fueron dichas con convicción de que en un futuro él podría usar las mismas técnicas que su maestro.

Si, Jaune podía verse a sí mismo en el futuro usando las **Piranhan Roses (Rosas Pirañas)** para acabar con hordas y hordas de Grimms como si él estuviese jugando a la vez que el salvaba a los inocentes.

O quizás incluso usando la barrera defensiva de Misty, claro si el Santo de Lagarto decidía enseñarle algún día.

"Dices 'Maestros' ¿Como en más de uno?" Dijo Taiyang al ver que Jaune uso esa palabra.

Jaune simplemente asintió.

"¿Entonces tus padres aceptaron algo como eso?" En lo personal Taiyang encontraba difícil el aceptar que unos padres le permitiesen a un niño tan joven viajar por el mundo, aun si esos maestros eran Cazadores.

Taiyang llego a la conclusión de que los maestros de los que Jaune hablaba debían ser Cazadores ya que Jaune hablo sobre hacerse más fuerte y las únicas personas que podrían viajar por un mundo como este serian Cazadores.

"Mis padres lo aceptaron," Asirio Jaune, "Y cuando vuelva a casa seré muy fuerte gracias a mis maestros,".

"¿Y son tan buenos esos dos?" Pregunto una curiosa Yang.

"Si tuviese que decirlo ellos son los más fuertes del mundo," Fueron las palabras del rubio dichas con confianza absoluta.

"¡Mi Tío Qrow y mi padre son los más fuertes!" Respondió al instante la chica de ojos plateados con igual confianza que Jaune en sus palabras, ella orgullo se abrazó de la pierna de su padre quien simplemente sonrió al escuchar las palabras de su hija.

Normalmente ante algo como eso Jaune se hubiese quedado callado ya que él no era del tipo de persona que entrase en discusiones por algo como esto. Sin embargo si se trataba de las dos personas a las cuales el admiraba más que nada en este mundo… entonces Jaune podía ponerse un poco más agresivo.

"¡No mis maestros son los más fuertes de todo el mundo!" Respondió con Jaune con igual orgullo que Ruby, incluso quizás más.

No tardo tiempo para que Yang se uniese a su hermanita en esa discusión sobre quién era el más fuerte, claro que la pequeña rubia estaba a favor de su tío y su padre.

Taiyang por su parte no pudo evitar ver con una sonrisa como los niños tenían una discusión tan infantil como esa. Realmente en estos momentos se mostraba que eran niños después de todo.

Y por alguna razón él tenía un presentimiento de que Jaune y sus hijas se llevarían bastante bien… pero él no sabía a qué nivel se llevarían bien.

Y esa impresión fue confirmada por las siguientes palabras de Jaune.

"Lo siento por mancharte con el helado" Nuevamente Jaune se disculpó con Yang, "Por eso… que tal si nos reunimos mañana y te compro un helado como disculpa,".

Al ver esa oferta Yang se lo tuvo que pensar… por un instante.

"Claro que sí," Dijo ella con una sonrisa y definitivamente cualquier animosidad entre ellos estaba perdonada.

"Yo… yo también quiero helado…" Se escuchó una pequeña voz y Jaune pudo ver que era la hermana menor de Yang que tímidamente dijo eso mientras se seguía ocultando detrás de la pierna de su padre.

"Discúlpala, Ruby no es muy buena lidiando con gente nueva," Sonrió Yang al ver a su hermana menor, "Pero a veces ella logra dejar esa timidez de lado como cuando ella hablo de nuestro tío y padre siendo los más fuertes,".

"Entonces también te comprare a ti," Dijo Jaune con una sonrisa amigable como si Ruby fuese su propia hermana menor.

Y el debió decir algo correcto porque los pequeños ojos plateados de Ruby ahora tenían estrellas.

Taiyang por su parte sonrió sabiendo que este era el inicio de una buena amistad.

Lo que Taiyang no sabía era… lo profunda que esa simple amistad se volvería eventualmente.

 **-Un Mes Después, (Isla de Patch, Casa de Ruby y Yang)-**

Podemos ver como un chico de cabello rubio se acercaba corriendo a una casa ubicada en el bosque.

Ese chico era Jaune que se dirigía a la casa de Yang y Ruby para jugar.

Desde aquel día en que se conocieron esas dos hermanas venían prácticamente todos los días para jugar con Jaune, el rubio recibía a esas dos hermanas felizmente y así comenzaba un día de juegos.

Aunque también el podía ir directamente a donde ellas viven para poder jugar.

El día de hoy ese fue el caso ya que en lugar de esperar a que ellas fuesen a él, Jaune fue hacia donde estaban ellas… sin imaginarse que esa elección lo cambiaria todo para él.

Al final le resulto increíble que el haber conocido a esas dos por lo que inicialmente fue una pelea que termino en un intento de agresión se haya vuelto las primeras amigas fuera de su familia que Jaune haya tenido.

A sus maestros parecía no molestarles mucho y de hecho Misty le dijo a Jaune que este podía ir a reunirse con Yang y Ruby siempre y cuando mantuviese su entrenamiento. En otras palabras en las mañanas Jaune hacia lo de siempre con Misty para luego ir con sus amigas luego de recuperarse del cansancio.

Coincidentemente Jaune desde que el comenzó a juntarse con Ruby y Yang, Jaune no había visto a su maestro Afrodita.

Misty le dijo que Afrodita se había ido a hacer algo importante y que el Santo de Piscis le había encargado continuar con el entrenamiento de Jaune.

Aun si Jaune estaba curioso por lo que hacía su primer maestro el no pregunto y espero que algún día se lo dijese, por mientras el entrenaba diligentemente todos los días.

Así fue que Jaune Arc había llegado en frente de la casa cuando el noto como alguien iba saliendo.

"¡Yang!" Dijo Jaune al ver como su amiga estaba caminando fuera de la casa.

"… ¡Eeep!" Se escuchó decir a una nerviosa Yang quien con pánico vio al origen de la voz para ver a un Jaune que corría hacia ella.

Al verlo Yang solo pudo suspirar por la mala suerte de que el eligiese ir a la casa de ellas para jugar en lugar de esperarlas a ellas en el pueblo.

"¿Qué pasa? ¿Vas a algún lugar?" Pregunto Jaune al ver como Yang se estaba yendo en una dirección contraria a la cual la guiaría hacia el pueblo la cual era una ruta segura.

"A donde voy es un secreto," Dijo Yang de forma terca, "Tu vuelve mañana y ahí jugamos," Si bien a Yang no le gustaba hablarle así a un amigo en estos momentos ella estaba haciendo algo importante.

"Pero entonces… ¿Por qué llevas a Ruby así?" Pregunto Jaune quien apunto a la pequeña pelirroja dormida en la carretilla.

"Eso es… es algo importante," Dijo Yang quien trataba de no dar una respuesta clara a su amigo, "Tengo que ir a un lugar que está lejos y no puedo dejar sola a Ruby,".

"Si es tan importante, yo iré con ustedes," Dijo un determinado Jaune, "Puede ser peligroso y creo que podría ayudar," Al menos con su entrenamiento Jaune creía poder hacer algo si se encontraban algún peligro.

Yang estaba por decirle a Jaune que esto era algo en lo que él no debería involucrarse… sin embargo al ver la determinación en su voz y en sus ojos esas palabras no pudieron salir de su garganta.

"Muy bien… hazlo si quieras," Dijo ella con resignación sabiendo que el también vendría cuando ella no quería involucrarlo.

Yang al menos pensó que él podría ayudar a mantener segura a Ruby.

 **-Horas Después-**

Y así siguiendo la ruta en donde Yang creía que se encontraría su madre Jaune camino al lado de ella.

No fue algo fácil ya que ambos tenían cortes y moretones por lo arduo del camino, sin embargo Yang estaba más cansada que Jaune debido a que el entrenamiento con Misty realmente le había aumentado la resistencia física.

Así Jaune fue quien cargo a la durmiente Ruby en aquella caretilla en donde la chica de tres años dormía pacíficamente.

Y en el camino el al menos logro algo de la terca chica que era Yang…

Finalmente Jaune logro que Yang se abriese un poco con el sobre porque ella estaba haciendo esto.

"…Es por eso que estoy haciendo esto," Dijo Yang quien le revelo la historia de su verdadera madre que la abandono después de nacer y de como ella quería encontrarla y que este lugar podría ser donde ella se encontrase.

"Oh… no tenía idea…" Murmuro Jaune quien finalmente entendió porque él nunca había visto a la madre de Ruby y Yang pero si únicamente al padre.

"Supongo que tú con tu familia tan grande la debes tener fácil," Yang no pudo evitar comentar eso recordando que Jaune había mencionado su gran familia con varias hermanas, un padre y una madre.

"Somos una familia muy unida y dejarlas fue lo más difícil," Jaune respondió, "Pero creo que si continuo estando con mis maestros y aprendo de ellos al final podre ser un hombre que lo pueda proteger todo," Sonrió Jaune.

"Eres increíble… yo no podría dejar a mi familia," Murmuro Yang quien miraba a Jaune con sorpresa por su respuesta, después de todo ella quería mucho a su padre, hermana y tio como para considerar irse en un viaje con dos maestros.

"Si… yo nunca pensé en dejarlos pero luego de ver el gran poder de mis maestros… yo simplemente quise ser como ellos," Sonrió Jaune.

Sin embargo la conversación se vio interrumpida al Jaune ver algo en frente de ellos.

"Oye Yang, ¿Eso es?" Dijo Jaune quien apunto su dedo a lo que parecía ser una casa abandonada en medio del bosque.

¿Ese era el lugar donde encontrarían a la madre de Yang?

Sin embargo esas esperanzas se comenzaron a desvanecer cuando varios ojos rojos aparecieron desde la entrada de la casa abandonada.

"¡GRIMM!" Grito Jaune al reconocer a esas criaturas.

Los Grimm que estaban en frente eran cuatro Ursa que se veían listos para despedazarlo a él y a las dos chicas.

Jaune sin pensarlo se puso en frente de Yang y la dormida Ruby. Sin siquiera voltearse Jaune sabía que su amiga rubia estaba aterrada.

"Quédense atrás de mí, yo las protegeré," Dijo Jaune quien intentaba que su voz no mostrase miedo… cosa que el fallo en lograr.

Porque él estaba asustado… ¿Quién no estaría asustado al tener a esos Grimm en frente tuyo?

' _Mis maestros…'_ Pensó Jaune, ese pensamiento que sirvió para quitarle su miedo al recordar el gran poder de sus maestros quienes podrían aplastar por si mismos a esos Grimm sin siquiera intentarlo.

Y él había entrenado bajo ellos… él había prometido ser como ellos.

¿Realmente él podría hacer una diferencia aun con el entrenamiento básico que se le fue dado?

Jaune no lo sabía pero… ¡Este no era el momento de dudar!

Si el no hacía nada… ¿Entonces como planeaba llegar a ser un Santo como sus maestros?

Por eso… ¡El pelearía para proteger!

Ahí fue cuando Jaune Arc hizo una acción que aun cuando fuese estúpida debido a su falta de poder… también demostraba lo lejos que el podía llegar para proteger aquello que era importante para él.

Pero a la vez fue a consecuencia de esas acciones… que dentro de él un poder pudo despertar.

"¡DEJEN A MIS AMIGAS EN PAZ!" Declaro Jaune ante los Grimm en frente suyo mientras el continuaba poniéndose como escudo en frente de Ruby y Yang.

Y fue con esas palabras y determinación que dentro de Jaune algo comenzó a despertar al llegar a una resolución con todo su espíritu.

Algo así… había nacido desde lo más profundo del espíritu del chico conocido como Jaune Arc. Algo que logro manifestarse del deseo de proteger a sus amigas sin importar lo que le ocurriese a él.

Una especie de aura de color azul comenzó a cubrir su cuerpo.

Y así mientras Yang veía en asombro… Jaune se lanzó en contra de los Grimm.

Pero por supuesto este despertar fue sentido por sus maestros.

 **-Con Misty y Afrodita-**

Aun cuando hubiese sido un tanto lejos del hotel… para los Santos de Piscis y de Lagarto el sentir esa explosión de Cosmos hubiese sido algo posible aun si ellos se encontrasen mucho más lejos.

En estos momentos los dos maestros de Jaune estaban relajándose en la habitación del hotel en donde ellos y el pequeño rubio se quedaban. Uno usualmente se preguntaría como fue que se pudo conseguir en primer lugar el dinero para un hotel… Sin embargo como se había dicho antes uno no debía subestimar a Afrodita de Piscis.

En estos momentos Misty se encontraba leyendo un libro mientras que Afrodita escribía algo en un pequeño cuaderno.

"Al final venir a esta isla termino siendo un acierto," Dijo Afrodita quien termino de escribir en su cuaderno, "Aun si fue por coincidencia termine encontrando algo muy interesante,".

Al oír al Santo Dorado hablar, Misty bajo su libro y miro con toda su atención a Afrodita.

La respuesta de Afrodita fue entregarle a Misty su cuaderno para que este pudiese ver aquello que el Santo de Piscis había encontrado.

"…Veo que realmente es algo serio," Dijo un Misty quien por primera vez mostraba una evidente preocupación en su voz y rostro.

Y si lo que estaba ahí era suficiente para poner serio y preocupado a Misty entonces debía ser algo grave que incluso podría excederlo a él.

"Si realmente nos encontramos con 'eso' entonces lo mejor será devolver a Jaune a su hogar," Dijo Afrodita con seriedad en su voz.

Si bien Afrodita había permitido que el pequeño rubio lo siguiese… a final había cosas que él no podía permitir. Afrodita no iba a dejar que ese chico simplemente muriese por estar cerca del enemigo que ellos sabían que lo mataría sin esfuerzo.

Después de todo si tal situación llegaba él lo regresaría a casa como se lo prometió a los padres de Jaune. Y Afrodita de Piscis era de quienes cumplían sus promesas.

"Conociendo a ese chico el probablemente rogara quedarse con nosotros," Comento Misty quien ya se imaginaba a un Jaune pegándose a sus piernas mientras rogaba no ser dejado atrás y queriendo acompañarlos aun cuando el moriría en cosa de segundos.

"Aunque… si el pudiese usar el Cosmos el devolverlo a su hogar no tendría que necesariamente ocurrir," Dijo Afrodita.

Y en ese momento fue que ocurrió… que las palabras de Afrodita terminaron por volverse verdad.

Ya que un Cosmos pudo sentirse.

"¿¡…Eso es!?" Dijo un impresionado Misty quien también miro hacia la dirección donde aquel Cosmos hizo su explosión. De hecho la sorpresa fue tal que por un momento él había perdido su compostura.

Realmente… solo había una persona a la que ese Cosmos le podía pertenecer. Después de todo, la forma en la que era expulsado indicaba que quien fuese que lo originase no era alguien experimentado en usarlo.

Sin embargo Afrodita había visto un comportamiento similar en el Cosmos… de alguien que lo libera por primera vez en una situación de crisis.

"Supongo que Jaune está en problemas si su Cosmos pudo surgir de tal forma," Dijo Afrodita.

Normalmente un entrenamiento constante y muy duro podía hacer surgir eventualmente el Cosmos.

El haberlo logrado algo como eso en tan poco tiempo aun cuando fue algo fugaz… eso demostraba un potencial enorme para un usuario del Cosmos… un verdadero prodigo natural.

El tan solo sentir aquel tercer Cosmos en el mundo de Remnant hizo que Misty y Afrodita cambiasen un poco su punto de vista sobre Jaune Arc. Quien antes era un chico con grandes sueños que los siguió para ser más fuerte debido a que este admiraba el poder de los Santos… ese mismo chico ahora podría considerarse en un nivel distinto de todos los demás en Remnant.

Esa muestra de poder fue lo que finalmente causaría que Afrodita y Misty se tomasen en serio el rol de maestros de Jaune al ver que ahora ellos realmente podrían enseñarle el uso del Cosmos.

Enseñarle… como un verdadero aprendiz de los Santos de Piscis y de Lagarto.

"Supongo que a nuestro aprendiz le gusta superar nuestras expectativas," Sonrió Afrodita, dando ahora una honesta sonrisa de satisfacción… y también orgullo. Jaune supero una vez sus expectativas al no irse llorando una vez comenzó su entrenamiento.

"Sera mejor que vallamos rápido, no creo que su Cosmos haya despertado porque si," Dijo Misty.

"Con nuestra velocidad podremos llegar en unos pocos segundos, además por como siento ese Cosmos todavía le queda tiempo a nuestro discípulo," Y con eso Afrodita y Misty se prepararon para ir hacia donde se encontraría Jaune.

En un segundo ellos estaban en la habitación… y al segundo siguiente ellos ya no estaban.

 **-De Regreso con Jaune-**

En otra parte de la Isla de Patch… había ocurrido un milagro que había transformado una situación de muerte certera en una posibilidad de vivir.

Y en estos momentos… los Grimm eran quienes estaban perdiendo ante un simple niño que ni siquiera poseía Aura pero en lugar de eso poseía un poder mucho más especial.

Aun siendo criaturas más grandes estos simplemente morían al ser golpeados.

Cada uno de sus golpes y patadas eran letales en estos momentos, con solo impactar una vez un Grimm moría.

Una sola patada certera a la frente fue suficiente como para herir a un Ursa y mandarlo a volar unos pasos. Dicho Grimm se retorció un poco para luego desintegrarse al haber recibido daño fatal.

Yang únicamente podía ver con asombro como ese chico que se había vuelto gran amigo de ella y Ruby ahora estaba el solo protegiéndolas, usando únicamente sus puños y piernas.

Como… ¿Cómo podía alguien tener tanto poder?

"¿J-Jaune?" Dijo una Yang que no podía creer que el chico dejaba montar a su hermanita en su espalda y que siempre tenía una sonrisa amable fuese la misma persona que estaba humillando a esos Grimms.

Él decía que el buscaba volverse más fuerte en ese viaje que él tenía con sus maestros… y por lo que Ruby vio el realmente estaba cumpliendo con eso de ser más fuerte.

"Quédate tranquila… prometo que te protegeré a ti y a Ruby," Declaro el chico rubio con una determinación que parecía ser hecha de acero.

Al oír esa voz… Yang no podía creer que era Jaune el que estuviese hablando.

Ese chico que esquivo todos sus golpes cuando se conocieron y se disculpaba en lugar de responderle a ella usando violencia…

Ese mismo Jaune que había cargado en su espalda a Ruby cuando ella se cansaba de jugar y la había calmado con una gran facilidad al actuar como un hermano mayor… ¿Realmente ese chico que no se veía como alguien fuerte estaba haciendo esto?

Sin embargo al final… Yang no pudo evitar confiar en esas palabras.

" **¡ARDE COSMOS!"** Y con ese grito que uso toda su capacidad pulmonar Jaune se lanzó hacia el último Ursa decidido a con un puño terminarlo todo…

Excepto que no fue así.

Ya que Jaune se quedó quieto y aquel aura de color azul dejo de salir de su cuerpo… el ya no estaba usando su Cosmos.

Como el joven Arc era solo un niño que estaba usando un poder que era totalmente nuevo para su cuerpo el utilizarlo, si bien el poseía el poder él no sabía cómo manejarlo. En otras palabras Jaune había estado usando demasiado Cosmos, más de lo que su cuerpo sin experiencia usando Cosmos podía manejar.

Asique antes de terminar el trabajo fue el joven cuerpo de Jaune lo que se rindió ante el propio poder que había dentro de sí mismo. El pequeño o rubio se desplomo en el suelo a causa del cansancio… haciéndose una presa muy fácil para los el ultimo Grimm que quedaba.

"Solo me faltaba un… solo un poco más…" Murmuro un Jaune que cerro sus ojos mientras lágrimas de frustración se hacían presentes en esos azules ojos.

Sin embargo por más que él lo intentase su cuerpo se negaba a moverse en lo más mínimo.

Pero su cansancio era tal que él ni pudo mantenerse despierto para llorar ya que el joven rubio perdió el conocimiento poco después de haber comenzado a llorar.

"¡Jaune!" Se escuchó a una preocupada Yang al ver como Jaune se desmallo antes de poder dar el golpe de gracia.

Ahora que ese chico estaba inconsciente el Ursa que estaba a punto de ser asesinado por Jaune…. Fue a darle al rubio el golpe de gracia.

Excepto que el golpe nunca llego.

"¡Raahhh!" Rugió el Ursa en confusión y furia por lo que había ocurrido ya que antes de que su garra hubiese podido despedazar a ese chico… una especie de barrera invisible apareció.

Sin embargo sin importar cuanto intentase aquel Grimm ni un paso más pudo dar mientras continuaba intentando romper esa barrera invisible que no les permitía acercarse.

"¿Que está pasando?" Pregunto una confundida Yang al ver como el Grimm trataba pero no podían acercarse.

Ella tendría su respuesta dentro de muy poco.

"Si bien su poder no fue nada despreciable la forma en la que uso el Cosmos supero lo que su cuerpo pudo manejar," Una voz calmada se escuchó detrás de Yang.

"Está bien, después de todo eso es lo que le pasaría a alguien que lo despertase de golpe," Una segunda voz se escuchó.

Y así Yang centro su atención en el origen de aquellas voces… y ahí estaban dos figuras de tamaño mayor, uno parecía ser adulto y otro un adolecente.

Pero lo que más le llamo la atención a la rubia fue… que ella no podía verles el rostro a esos hombres quien llevaba una máscara idéntica que ocultaba su rostro y una capucha que cubría todo el cuerpo al punto que ella ni podía ver cabello.

El Grimm se vio cada vez más enojado por la barrera que Misty había creado para proteger la vida de su estudiante. Sin embargo aun si el Grimm hubiese intentado atacar cientos de miles de veces el resultado simplemente seria el mismo, que la defensa de Misty resistiría sin problemas.

"Sé que es inútil siquiera gastar palabras con una simple bestia, pero te informo que sin importar lo que hagas ni intentándolo todos los días durante varios años bestias como tu podrían superar mi defensa," Dijo Misty los Grimm usando un tono de superioridad.

"¿Tu hiciste eso?" Pregunto Yang al ver como por una especie de barrera invisible el único Grimm que quedaba no entraba.

Misty simplemente asintió. Y con un simple movimiento de su mano el Grimm termino muerto en el suelo… Misty simplemente dio un golpe a muy alta velocidad que Yang no pudo ver.

La razón por la que ellos usaban mascaras que se asemejaban a las que las Santas usaban en el Santuario era porque Afrodita decidió que era mejor ser discreto y no dar su rostro para ser difícil de localizar.

Asique la mejor conclusión para continuar sin complicaciones el viaje por Remnant era que unas mascaras que ocultasen sus rostros serían necesarias. Y quizás para recordar el mundo de origen de ambos, Afrodita y Misty decidieron usar las máscaras que usaban las Santas como modelo para sus propias mascaras aun si tuvieron que pedir que fueran hechas específicamente para ellos.

Jaune también necesitaría una ahora que el comenzaría a entrenar el uso del Cosmos.

"Jaune es nuestro alumno y con lo que el mostro estamos por llevar al siguiente nivel su entrenamiento," Dijo Afrodita.

"¿Ustedes son los maestros de Jaune?" Pregunto una sorprendida Yang debido a que Jaune siempre le hablo de esas dos personas a ella y Ruby.

Jaune siempre dijo que sus dos maestros eran hombres sorprendentes y los más poderosos del mundo. Era muy claro que el pequeño rubio realmente los admiraba bastante.

Jaune incluso dijo que sus maestros podían 'desgarrar el suelo con sus pies y abrir el cielo con sus puños' en respuesta a cuando Yang dijo que su tío Qrow era uno de los más fuertes Cazadores que ella conocía.

Sin embargo viendo lo imponentes que se veían en estos instantes (Cosa increíble si uno consideraba que ambos maestros de Jaune tenían aquellas mascaras cubriendo sus rostros) y con la facilidad con la que Misty evitaba que el Grimm los dañase… Yang realmente creyó que las historias de Jaune sobre el poder de sus maestros.

"Así es," Respondió Afrodita, "Jaune es nuestro alumno y estamos en un viaje por el mundo en donde él se busca hacer más fuerte,".

"Y justamente hoy el dio un gran paso para ese gran poder," Añadió Misty.

"Supongo que debo darles las gracias a ustedes dos," Dijo Afrodita a las dos pequeñas amigas de Jaune aun si Ruby estaba dormida, "Gracias a ustedes mi alumno fue capaz de hacer un gran progreso en su entrenamiento,"

De haber sido capaz de ver el rostro del Santo de Piscis hubiese sido posible que Yang hubiese tenido una reacción más alegre o incluso un sonrojo… ciertamente con el encanto de Afrodita eso era posible.

"Jaune paso bastante tiempo hablando de ustedes dos, dijo que ustedes eran las primeras amigas que él había tenido fuera de su familia," Revelo Misty, "Realmente se volvieron bastante importantes para él,".

Y con eso ellos comenzaron a retirarse llevándose al inconsciente Jaune en sus brazos.

"¡No se vayan!" Grito Yang.

Sin embargo los ruegos de ella terminaron siendo inútiles ya que en un abrir y cerrar de ojos… los maestros de Jaune y no estaban ahí.

Pocos segundos más tardes el Tío Qrow llegaría para salvar a sus sobrinas… solo para encontrar que ya estaba todo resuelto.

Yang esperaba obtener respuestas de Jaune sobre sus maestros la próxima vez que los dos se viesen… lo que ella no sabía era que en lugar de tener muy pronto esa respuesta como ella creía (Yang asumió que iba a ser al día siguiente…) en realidad tardarían varios años en llegar.

Y que en esos años se comenzaría a formar… un resentimiento hacia el joven rubio con el que ella y Ruby se habían hecho tan buenos amigos… un resentimiento por haberlas dejado sin despedirse.

 **-Habitación de Hotel, (Al Día Siguiente, 16:00)-**

Durmiendo profundamente en una cama se encontraba Jaune. Desde que él había sido dejado en esa cama él había dormido como un tronco debido a lo cansado que estaba su cuerpo.

Y ahora ya en la tarde podemos ver como poco a poco los ojos del pequeño rubio de cinco años se abren.

"… ¿Q-que paso?" Finalmente después de lo que le pareció una eternidad el pequeño rubio pudo volver a hablar.

Los eventos del día de ayer estaban bastante borrosos para el joven Arc, de hecho lo último que el recordaba era el haber ido hacia la casa de Yang y Ruby para jugar… pero aun así el podía decir que todavía había mucho más.

"Yo recuerdo que…" Y con eso Jaune cerro sus ojos e intento recordar todo lo que había ocurrido ayer.

Originalmente él iba a la casa de Yang y Ruby para jugar y entonces… ¡Entonces!

"¡Los Grimm!" Grito Jaune al recordar que esas criaturas habían aparecido.

Y no solo eso sino que para proteger a Ruby y Yang… él había…

"Yo use…" Comenzó a decir un incrédulo Jaune al darse cuenta de lo que él había hecho.

"Lograste por unos momentos manifestar el Cosmos," Se escuchó una voz muy familiar al lado de él.

Volteándose todavía acostado en la cama Jaune pudo ver a su maestro Afrodita leyendo calmadamente un libro.

"M-maestro…" Logro decir Jaune quien intentaba componer sus pensamientos… y ahora su prioridad era solo una y a la vez algo que mostraba su corazón noble.

"¿Ruby y Yang están bien?" Pregunto el pequeño rubio con clara preocupación en su voz. Después de todo el perdió el conocimiento antes de poder acabar con los Grimms que quedaban.

"Esas dos se encuentran bien," Respondió calmadamente Afrodita, "Misty uso su barrera para mantenerlas seguras y luego pudo confirmar que alguien fue a ayudarlas,".

"Misty y yo aparecimos con máscaras en nuestros rostros para no ser reconocidos y te llevamos aquí donde haz dormido por todo un día," Finalizo su explicación el Santo de Piscis.

Al oír eso Jaune dio un suspiro de alivio, al menos Ruby y Yang estaban bien que era lo que más le importaba.

"Jaune, escucha con atención," Dijo Afrodita ganándose la atención de su alumno, "Incluso yo debo decir estas palabras…" Y tomando un poco de aire, Afrodita se preparó para decir palabras que eran poco comunes viniendo de él, "Jaune, como tu maestro… estoy orgulloso de ti," Finalmente el Santo de Piscis lo dijo.

Jaune se quedó totalmente paralizado y miro a su maestro con ojos llenos de asombro.

Aun si habían pasado poco tiempo junto Jaune sabía que obtener la aprobación de Afrodita iba a ser algo demasiado difícil.

Y finalmente tener la aprobación de su maestro Afrodita a ese nivel… realmente se sentía increíble para Jaune.

De hecho fue tal la emoción que era el ser reconocido de esa forma por el hombre al cual el admiraba que Jaune no lo pudo soportar… y lágrimas comenzaron a formarse en sus ojos.

"Vamos no te pongas a llorar," Dijo con un suspiro Afrodita al ver que la imagen de su alumno actuando dignamente se había quebrado.

El darle una actitud digna de ser su alumno sería la primera de las cosas Afrodita planeaba mejorar antes de ir directamente al Cosmos.

"Escucha Jaune, llorar por esas cosas es de débiles, y como mi alumno espero que seas un chico fuerte que pueda mantener su compostura," Fueron las palabras del Santo de Pisicis.

Aun con sus lágrimas Jaune asintió.

En fin puede que Afrodita no estuviese buscando el estoicismo y control emocional de Camus de Acuario, sin embargo si Jaune quería ser su estudiante el necesitaba una actitud más fuerte que fuese capaz de mantener una buena compostura.

"S-si…" Logro decir un Jaune que intentaba secarse sus lágrimas, "P-prometo que no v-volveré a llorar…".

Y así Afrodita espero hasta que Jaune dejase de llorar, cosa que duro unos cinco minutos más hasta que finalmente las lágrimas se detuvieron.

Entre eso Misty había entrado en la habitación luego de estar paseando afuera.

"Ahora que el Cosmos en tu interior ha despertado tendrás que seguir un camino muy duro para dominarlo," Dijo Afrodita siendo que eso era verdad, a partir de ahora las cosas se volverían más complicadas para Jaune, "Incluso no soy capaz de prometer que volverás con vida, todo dependerá de tu propia voluntad,".

Jaune asintió diciendo de esa forma que él estaba listo para ese entrenamiento sin importar lo difícil que fuese.

"Pero antes hay algo que necesito hacer," Dijo Jaune quien fue rumbo al escritorio de la habitación.

Jaune saco una hoja de papel del cuaderno que Misty había comprado para anotar cosas importantes y detalles sobre cada lugar en donde habían estado.

Así el comenzó a escribir en aquella hoja de papel que el termino enrollando al estar terminado, entonces Jaune fue caminando hacia el frente de Afrodita.

El Santo de Piscis no necesito de ninguna palabra para saber qué era lo que Jaune quería.

' _Seguramente querrá que yo lo lleve hacia esas dos,'_ Mentalmente Afrodita llego a esa conclusión. Sin embargo en esta ocasión el Santo de Piscis llegó a una conclusión equivocada.

"¿Por favor podría despedirse usted de Ruby y Yang en mi lugar?" Sorprendentemente el joven Arc hizo esa petición.

Lógicamente uno pensaría que el querría despedirse de ellas en persona… cosa que no parecia ser el caso aquí.

"Normalmente no me molestaría en hacer algo tan mundano como eso," Respondió Afrodita, cosa que causo una expresión de decepción en el rostro de Jaune, aunque las siguientes palabras se encargaron de borrar esa decepción, "Sin embargo como hoy lograste algo excepcional supongo que puedo hacer una excepción,".

Jaune sonrió al oír eso además de prometerse a sí mismo el trabajar más duro para hacer orgullosos a su maestro.

"Además… hay algo que me gustaría que usted les regalase…" Y con eso Jaune se acercó a su maestro, quien se arrodillo para estar a la altura de su alumno. Ahí fue que Jaune comenzó a murmurarle algo a Afrodita en la oreja.

Los ojos del Santo de Piscis mostraron una leve sorpresa por la petición de su alumno, pero en cosa de un segundo volvieron a la normalidad, mostrando que fuese lo que haya dicho Jaune logro sorprender al menos un poco a Afrodita.

"Hmm… ciertamente ese es un regalo bastante curioso pero puedo entender lo que significa por lo que me explicaste," Asintió el Santo de Piscis, "Normalmente no me molestaría en hacer algo tan simple con mis poderes… pero considerando lo lejos que llegaste lo hare,".

"Muchas gracias," Agradeció con honestidad Jaune.

Y así Afrodita con carta en mano se fue de la habitación del hotel para ir a darles una carta a Ruby y Yang.

Ahora Misty y Jaune se encontraban solos. Con eso el Santo de Lagarto vio la oportunidad de decir algo que lo tenía un poco curioso luego de ver como Jaune decidió entregar una carta.

"Por lo que vi y me contaste esas chicas son muy buenas amigas tuyas," Dijo Misty quien veía la dirección en la que Afrodita se había ido a una gran velocidad, si bien Misty también era capaz de alcanzar una gran velocidad simplemente no había comparación entre la suya y la de un Santo Dorado… realmente era un poco frustrante ver una brecha tan grande entre sus niveles, "Normalmente con ese nivel de amistad uno preferiría despedirse en persona," Y eso Misty lo decía porque en sus experiencias en el Santuario él había visto como lazos de amistad eran formados entre chicos en entrenamiento u otros Santos, por eso él pudo ver que la amistad entre Jaune y esas dos chicas era genuina.

"Está bien así maestro," Le dijo Jaune a Misty, el pequeño rubio sonrió un poco al ver que su segundo maestro estaba comenzando a tomarlo más en cuenta que antes, "No creo poder despedirme de ellas sin ponerme a llorar," Admitió Jaune.

El realmente no quería que su despedida fuese así… y ahora que el poseía el Cosmos, Jaune sabía que él podía ser más fuerte y volverse un chico con una confianza y personalidad similar a la de sus maestros siendo que el los tomo a los dos como el ideal de lo que él quería ser una vez fuese más fuerte.

"Aunque creo que si nos volvemos a ver Yang se va a enojar y golpearme…" Murmuro en voz baja Jaune pero Misty igual lo pudo escuchar y noto que a pesar de haber despertado un gran poder en su interior Jaune parecía estar asustado de que Yang lo golpease.

O mejor dicho más que los golpes lo que lo asustaba era la idea de la rubia estando molesta con él, después de todo ellos eran amigos y por eso mismo Jaune no quería que sus amigas estuviesen molestas con él.

"Decidí que cuando vuelva a verlas será como un chico fuerte," Declaro el pequeño rubio quien tenía una gran voluntad en su voz y que a la vez apretó su puño izquierdo con una gran determinación.

Después de todo esta vez el termino fallando en haberlas protegido.

Esa imagen de él quedando inconsciente antes de poder derrotar a todos los Grimm… realmente a Jaune no le gustaba, a él le hubiese encantado mostrarle con orgullo a sus amigas el poder del Cosmos que le permitió actuar como un héroe y derrotar a los Grimm.

Jaune quería que ellas fuesen capaz de verlo como un chico fuerte y capaz de proteger a los demás. Alguien como sus maestros.

Es por eso que cuando Jaune las volviese a ver… él lo haría como todo un Santo, como un humano que logro un poder impresionante al dominar el Cosmos en su interior. De esa forma él se sentiría listo para volver a ver a sus primeras amigas que no eran miembros de su familia.

"Cuando nos volvamos a ver… seré un gran guerrero que posera la capacidad de hacer justicia" Dijo un determinado Jaune.

Sin darse cuenta él había dicho aquellas palabras que mostraban que pasar tanto tiempo con Afrodita de Piscis termino por afectarle de cierta forma.

Aquella filosofía de 'Poder es Justicia'… finalmente había terminado de entrar en las creencias de Jaune sin que él se hubiese dado cuenta.

Entonces quizás cuando todo esto termine en lugar de una versión adulta del chico idealista que vivía feliz con sus hermanas y padres… el que regrese será una persona totalmente distinta debido a la influencia de sus maestros.

 **-Isla de Patch, (Campo de Flores, Dos Horas Después)-**

Dos horas habían pasado desde que el grupo de dos maestros y un alumno dejaron el hotel donde se estaban quedando luego de que Afrodita hiciese el favor que Jaune le pidió, aunque el Santo de Piscis fue usando su máscara para que no reconociesen su rostro.

Después de eso para los dos Santos y el aprendiz comenzó el momento de partir.

El lugar en donde nos encontramos es un campo de flores situado en un punto profundo en el bosque donde no había humanos a causa de los Grimm. Claramente Grimm intentaron acercársele a este grupo, sin embargo gracias a Misty esas bestias terminaron muriendo.

Aun si Afrodita hubiese podido hacerlo de forma más eficiente con usando sus **Piranhan Roses/Rosas Pirañas** para acabar con cada Grimm que se acercase y que estuviese a la distancia, Misty insistió en ser el quien se encargase de los Grimm ya que según el 'Un Santo de Plata debe encargarse de cosas como estas para que los de Oro no lo hagan'. Como se ha visto Misty respetaba su posición como un subordinado de un Santo Dorado, quien en estos momentos era la máxima autoridad a la cual él le podía responder.

Además que ya de por si Misty le tenía un gran respeto a Afrodita.

Afrodita quiso darle una lección especial a Jaune y por eso sintió que este campo de flores alejado del contacto humano y rodeado de la naturaleza era un lugar ideal.

"Wow… que hermoso es este lugar," Dijo un sorprendido Jaune al encontrar un lugar tan lindo en medio de un territorio infestado por los Grimm.

Era muy lamentable que a causa de los Grimm lugares como estos fuesen desconocidos para los humanos.

Sin embargo en esta ocasión las tres personas que se encontraban acá llegaron sin problema alguno, debido a que dos de esas personas eran gente con poderes que excedían los de simples bestias cuya única habilidad era la fuerza física.

"Ciertamente es el tipo de lugar donde uno podría dormir una apacible siesta," Asintió Misty quien desde que Jaume desbloqueo momentáneamente el Cosmos comenzó a ser un poco más amable con su alumno.

Para Misty de Lagarto aquel chico llamado Jaune Arc ya no era un simple mocoso que decidió seguir al Señor Afrodita debido a su admiración de un poder que probablemente jamás podría conseguir.

No, ahora ese chico era alguien digno de su respeto… y a la vez su estudiante.

Misty además tenía la corazonada de que Afrodita sentía lo mismo.

' _Jaune Arc… realmente eres un chico muy especial para convencer al Santo de Piscis para que te tome seriamente como un alumno,'_ Ya que Misty sabía que antes de despertar el Cosmos, Afrodita no veía a Jaune como una prioridad o alguien en quien gastar tiempo al enseñarle directamente.

De hecho el Santo de Lagarto sintió cierta emoción pensando en el tipo de persona que Jaune terminaría siendo después del entrenamiento… las posibilidades eran grandes.

"He decidido después de ver tu determinación desde el comienzo que no solo te entrenare en el uso del Cosmos sino en mis técnicas y los secretos de Piscis," Reverlo Afrodita.

Al escuchar eso Misty se quedó totalmente estupefacto por las implicaciones de lo que eso significaba.

Después de todo si Jaune aprendía eso entonces… él se podría convertir incluso en un candidato valido para ser el sucesor de Piscis si este llegaba a desarrollar un gran poder.

"Si esa es su decisión entonces yo me retirare," Anuncio Misty para la sorpresa de Jaune, aunque Afrodita sabia la razón de esa decisión, "Alguien como yo no tiene nada que hacer escuchando información como esta,".

"Realmente no me molesta que te quedes a escuchar," Dijo Afrodita antes de que Misty pudiese comenzar a retirarse.

"Señor Afrodita… ¿Usted realmente confía tanto en mí?" Pregunto un Misty que estaba sorprendido… y a la vez conmovido de que un Santo Dorado confiase en uno de Plata como lo era él.

"Supongo que después de ese tiempo juntos comencé a confiar en ti Misty," Dijo Afrodita quien dio una leve sonrisa, "Por lo tanto no me molestaría que te quedases a ver ni tampoco que aprendieses de lo que veas," Con esas palabras del Santo de Piscis… Misty dio unos pasos atrás en pura sorpresa.

"A mí tampoco me molesta que te quedes," Añadió un sonriente Jaune. Después de todo el también confiaba en Misty y admiraba su poder por lo que no tenía problemas con el observando.

"Muchas gracias por su confianza Señor Afrodita," Y finalmente después de componerse Misty dijo esas palabras con un tono de estar muy honrado por lo que el Santo de Piscis dijo.

Viendo que esos dos estaban listos Afrodita decidió iniciar su explicación.

"Como mi primera acción les mostrare uno de los grandes secretos de Piscis, uno que hasta ahora únicamente lo sabían los Patriarcas Shion y Saga," Comenzó a explicar Afrodita quien entonces creo cierto objeto en su mano derecha, un objeto con el que Jaune era muy familiar.

Lo que Afrodita tenía en su mano era una rosa de color negro.

Jaune solo miraba con atención lo que su maestro iba a hacer. Jaune ya sabía de las habilidades de las Rosas Negras cuando Afrodita se lo explico.

Lo que ni Jaune ni Misty se esperaban era que Afrodita usase la punta de esa rosa para provocar una cortada en su dedo.

Sin siquiera mostrar el más mínimo cambio de expresión facial en señal de molestia, el rostro de Afrodita continuo estando sereno aun cuando gotas de sangre caían de la punta de su dedo índice. Para él un pequeño dolor como ese no era absolutamente nada.

Jaune quería preguntar qué estaba pasando… pero como su maestro le dijo que solo observase el pequeño rubio haría eso aun cuando las ganas de preguntar eran demasiado.

Las gotas sangre de Afrodita estaba tiñendo de rojo unas inocentes flores de color naranja que estaban en el camino.

Todo parecía ser bastante normal con eso…

Sin embargo ante el asombro de Jaune aquellas pequeñas flores comenzaron a morir rápidamente después de unas pocas gotas de la sangre de su maestro.

"Digamos que para poder caminar por sobre esas rosas y tocar las espinas de esas rosas con impunidad, uno debería ser tolerante al veneno en primer lugar," Explico Afrodita ante la sorprendida mirada de su alumno, "En mi caso yo aprendí a controlar el nivel de veneno de mi sangre a voluntad por lo que puedo pasar de hacer mi sangre inofensiva a convertirla en un veneno letal,".

De hecho el dominio de Afrodita sobre su propia sangre y su nivel de toxicidad era tal que el podía manejarlo ya como un acto reflejo… ya que de no ser así él hubiese sido condenado a experimentar una gran soledad.

"En otras palabras perfeccione mi sangre venenosa al punto que puedo activarla y desactivarla por instinto," Elaboro más el Santo de Piscis.

"…Increíble…" Murmuro un sorprendido Jaune quien a pesar de sentir lastima por las flores muertas él estaba más enfocado en esa sangre venenosa de su maestro.

"¿Estarías dispuesto a transformar tu sangre en un veneno letal si eso te hace digno de aprender mis técnicas?" Afrodita hizo esa pregunta con una seriedad absoluta que Jaune no había visto jamás en su maestro.

Jaune ni siquiera sabía cómo era posible el hacer de su sangre un veneno pero incluso él sabía que el proceso no podía ser fácil.

Afrodita tomaría un rol más activo en el crecimiento de su alumno.

Muchos dudarían si realmente merecía la pena el riesgo de convertir la sangre de uno en un veneno… pero desde que Jaune decidió que Afrodita era el hombre que le enseñaría a ser más fuerte y decidió seguirlo a donde fuese para así algún día ser tan fuerte como él.

Lógicamente… la respuesta solo era una. Desde que él se fue de casa para buscar poder junto con sus maestros solo había una respuesta que el podía dar.

 **NOTAS DEL AUTOR:**

 **Bueno aquí tenemos otro capítulo de Piscis de mi Saga Dorada. Jaune finalmente da un paso enorme en el trabajo para conseguir sus sueños.**

 **En si siempre planee que esta fuese la situación en la que Jaune despertase su Cosmos ya que siento que el protegiendo a aquellas queridas amigas sería lo ideal y el mejor motivador. En eso me inspire en Tenma del Lost Canvas quien lo activo al querer proteger a sus seres queridos.**

 **Jaune, Yang y Ruby lograron crear una muy profunda amistad a pesar de estar un mes juntos, sin embargo con el hecho de que el las salvo de tal forma sin duda él se quedaría grabado en los recuerdos de Yang, quizás incluso llegue a influenciarlas a cierto punto para cuando la historia llegue al 'tiempo presente' del canon de RWBY.**

 **En si decidí que si había alguien con quien Jaune se debía encontrar en este punto de su vida entonces esas personas eran Yang y Ruby. Primero porque me pareció un momento ideal para que ellas formasen un lazo con nuestro héroe y que gracias a ellas el ganase la voluntad de proteger.**

 **Originalmente mi plan era que él se encontrase con Ren y Nora… pero finalmente preferí esta ruta.**

 **Les aviso que después de este capítulo habrá un pequeño time-skip. Pero que quizás muestre otras partes de la vida de Jaune y de cómo fue haciéndose más fuerte.**

 **Esto se está acercado cada vez más al inicio del canon de RWBY como pueden ver.**

 **Antes de este punto estaba dudando si hacer Piscis a Jaune realmente era una buena decisión… Sin embargo creo que al final la opción de darle Piscis a Jaune fue la indicada. Simplemente ahora después de unos cuantos capítulos lo puedo notar mucho mejor.**

 **Se complementara muy bien con los planes que tengo para los próximos capítulos.**

 **Bueno si les gusto dejen reviews por favor que eso me inspira bastante.**


End file.
